Vendese um maroto JL
by Eduarda Dutra
Summary: Ultimo ano, formatura, confusões, um grupo de amigos e uma aposta. O que faria a ruivinha mais estudiosa do castelo quando fosse desafiada a ganhar um concurso e de brinde ganharia um maroto? Qual seriam as confusões? E as consequências? Lilian Evans conseguira ganhar e ficar com maroto pelo resto do ano? E James finalmente conquistara seu troféu?
1. Chapter 1

**Oi a todos. Estou postando mais uma fanfic baseado no maravilhoso mundo da J.K. Bem vindos a mais uma aventura dos marotos...**

**P.S: essa fanfic não é dividida em capítulos. **

O castelo estava em silêncio, o sal mal acabara de nascer e certa griforiana já olhava pela janela o jardim da propriedade. Adora ver aquela paisagem, sempre trazia calma e lembrava-se dos seus pais. Já fazia dois anos que eles se foram.

Lilian sacudiu a cabeça para espantar aqueles pensamentos e fichou seus olhos verdes nas amigas. Elas eram mais que amigas, era seu porto seguro, a única razão que fez seguir em frente. Mas agora elas precisavam acorda e ir para salão principal no qual o professor Dumbledore iria fazer um comunicado importante.

A ruiva se levantou e pegou a varinha, tinha dois jeitos de fazer aquilo. Primeiro chamou elas e não obteve respostas. Com isso surgiu um sorriso no seu rosto de boneca e balançou a varinha.

Dentro de poucos minutos as meninas do sétimo ano berraram acordando a todos naquela torre. Cada uma das griforianas acordou por um ataque de cócegas.

- LÍLIAN EVANS – berrou a morena deitada na cama a sua direita – EU VOU TE MATAR – as meninas caíram na gargalhada. Toda manhã era a mesma coisa – Esta num sonho tão bom..

- Já sei Lena estavas agarrando alguém – falou Alice esta possuía cabelos compridos e lisos negros, olhos no mesmo tom e um sorriso doce

- É obvio estamos falando de mim – finalizou a garota – levanta agora Shopia e pare de sonhar

- Vocês sabiam que sonhar faz bem? – reclamou a loira de olhos verdes, lembrava um anjinho.

- Ir para aula também – falou Lily recebendo protesto das amigas

No outro lado da torre. Remo Lupin, cabelos loiros e olhos cor de mel, estava com aparência cansada andando para um lado para outro tentando entender onde seus dois amigos se meteram. Eles não podiam perde o anuncio do diretor.

- Calmo Remo, logo eles aparecem – comentou Frank um moreno de olhos azuis escuros

- Aluado vamos descer quero comer – reclamou Pedro, loiro, de olhos claros e gordinho – Eles devem estar com alguma guria

- CHEGAMOS – berram os dois morenos juntos e abraçados. Os dois marotos se encontravam num estado lastimável. O da direita tinha os cabelos mais rebeldes que nunca, os óculos tordos, as roupas amassadas, e varias marcas de batom. O da esquerda estava num estado parecido, mas carregava na mão direita uma garrafa de whisky de fogo.

- Vocês BEBERAM? – perguntou, melhor berrou Remo que estava chocado com os amigos

- Nós? – comentou Sirius olhando para outro moreno – Eu não e você Pontas?

- Nunquinha – falou com sorriso bobo – E você Aluado?

- Peter me ajude colocar eles no banho – chamou o monitor – se eu me atrasar mato os dois

- Tadinho, esta com falta de mulher – comentou Almofadinhas – posso te apresentar as ocidentais dessa noite

- Vão a mer..

- Remo eles estão bêbados. Vamos acabar com isso – falou Frank levantando e indo ajudar os outros dois.

O salão principal estava lotado e como sempre lindo. As velas estavam acessas e flutuava pelo caminho, o sol se infiltrava pelas janelas iluminando as mesas repletas de comidas gostosas, no fundo do salão se encontrava os professores e no meio de tudo o diretor aguardava a chegados dos alunos do sétimo ano.

Lilian estava sentada no extremo sul da mesa da grifinoria dando um tchauzinho com as mãos para seu amigo Severo que se encontrava na mesa do outro lado do salão.

- O que será que professor Dumbledore quer? Você não sabe nadinha Li ? – perguntou Alice

- Nada ele esta fazendo suspense, nem contou para os monitores

- Espero que seja uma festa – comentou Sophia

- Só se tiver muitos garotos gatos – completou Marlene

- Você não pensa em outras coisas não? – exclamou Alice

- Claro, garotos, festas, garotos, aulas, garotos, vocês e

- garotos – falaram todas juntas, fazendo a morena dar de ombros

- Falando em garotos olham quem estão chegando – comentou Sophia

Na entrada do salão estavam os marotos e Frank. Vários gritinhos finos de suas fãs podiam ser escutados, sendo aumentados quando eles acenavam agradecendo. Não negavam que gostavam de atenção e se aproveitavam dela, porém ao longo dos anos ela foi deixando de ser tão boa como no inicio.

Os cinco amigos se encaminharam até quarteto feminino, uma ruiva, uma loira e duas morenas.

- Bom dia meninas – cumprimentou Frank, Remo e Peter

- Bom dia – respondeu todas

- Bom dias gatas – falou Sirius

- Bom dia cachorro – falou Lena, arrancando um sorriso dos marotos.

- Bom dia anjo ruivo – falou galanteador o maroto de cabelos rebeldes

- Mal dia Potter – a ruiva revirou os olhos e quando ia se levantar o professor Dumbledore chamou atenção de todo – droga – murmurou

- Bom dia – cumprimentou o diretor – este ano para arrecadar fundos para a formatura, eu e corpo docente tivemos a ideia de leiloar 1 estudante por casa. O estudante teria que fazer as inscrições com os monitores chefes de cada casa e no final ocorrerá um votação. O vencedor será o leiloado da casa, vale homem como mulher. Esse leilão será um competição e o ganhador ficará o resto do ano comprometido com o estudante. Durante as competições arrecadaremos fundos. As inscrições podem começar a parti de agora – falou sorrindo – Bom apetite a todos – finalizou voltando a se sentar e recebendo um olha severo da diretora dos leões que não concordava com aquilo.

Já o salão principal explodiu em conversas. Em cada mesa os estudantes começaram a imaginar quem seriam os competidores e quais seriam as inscrições.

Na mesa da extrema direita. Um grupo de amigas conversavam

- Eu vou competir – falou a Lena

- Não faça isso – comentou Alice – vai parecer que estas desesperada

- Até parece – revirou os olhos – Você acham? - as meninas concordaram

- Sabe Lena, se quiser estou a disposição – comentou o moreno dando um sorriso sensual

- Nem que o inferno congelasse, o mar virasse rosa e o Dumbledore aparecesse com novo comensal usando a capa azul para combinar com os olhos

- Assim você magoa meu pobre coração – Sirius fingia enfarta fazendo seus amigos rirem e as meninas levantarem dali.

As meninas andavam pelos corredores rumando para a primeira aula daquela segunda feira, adivinhação, a única que realmente gostava dessa aula era Sophia, mas como amigas inseparáveis todas andavam juntas.

A sala era no alto de umas das torres do colégio. Lá havia um grande numero de mesinhas redondas e almofadas roxas, no centro se encontrava uma professora cheia de panos e anéis nos dedos. A sala tinha cheiro forte de chá. As meninas se sentaram mais ao fundo e aguardavam a aula começar.

- Olá alunos – comentou a professora com voz arrastada – hoje nós iremos aprimorar as leituras de bula de chá que realizávamos no terceiro ano. Cada grupo pegue uma xícara e após beber troquem entre si. E começavam avaliar e daqui a pouco vou ajudá-los

- Ela é louca – comentou a ruiva – todo ano manda nós fazermos a mesma coisa e nunca aprimoramos nada

- Você não querem ver, eu vejo um monte de coisa – reclamou a loira

- Eu vejo, parece um monte de pó molhado e mofado – comentou Alice

- Eu acho que a professora foi beber de novo – falou Lena, tentando enxerga pela portinha onde a professora entrou – assim até eu vejo coisas nessa coisa nojenta

No outro lado do castelo os marotos andavam para jardim, não possuíam a primeira aula. Sentaram-se embaixo de uma grande arvore e ficaram observando varias meninas passarem com roupas mais curtas que o permitido pelo colégio

- Isso é ridículo – reclamou Remo – devia dar tentação em todas elas

- Aluado para com esse celibato, olhar não tira pedaço – falou Sirius olhando um grupo de meninas da corvinal que lhe mandavam beijinhos – Até depois garotos

- Ele não muda – bufou Remo – Você não vai acompanhar Pontas?

- Não – deu de ombro – estou pensando no concurso. Vou me inscrever e dar um jeito da Ruivinha competir – estampava um sorriso bobo nos lábios

- Mais um dos seus planos que nunca da certo – suspirou o monitor – E você rabicho o que tanto olha ai?

- Adivinha Maria Vasconcelos. Não sei o que ele ver nessa sonserina – falou o maroto de óculos – ela até é bonitinha, mas o meu Lírio é mais

- Acho que estou no meio de dois apaixonados

- CALA BOCA LUPIN – berram os amigos. James completou – A Evans é apenas o meu maior desafio, vou ganha-lo e serei o cara mais desejável daqui.

- Que saber vou estudar tchau

O monitor saiu dali suspirando, odiava quando seus amigos se comportavam como criança. Peter nunca teria coragem de falar com Vasconcelos, a menina de cabelos castanhos e olhos no mesmo tom. James nunca iria admitir estar apaixonado e Sirius ia continuar querendo todas. E ele? Seria eterna babá dos 3 amigos.

- Eu to vendo algo – comemorou Sophia pulando na mesa – Lena eu vejo um moreno no seu futuro

- Não o moreno foi ontem, hoje é um loiro muito gato – A menina contava nos dedos – e depois de amanhã quem sabe

- Credo Lena – reclamou à ruiva – quando você vai tomar jeito?

- Deixa eu pensar..nunca

- Eu também to vendo algo – falou animada Alice – consegue ver Sophia?

- Não, vamos chamar a professora – as amigas tentaram impedir, mas a menina já via berrado "PROFESSORA" e esta caminhava até o local meio tonta.

- O que foi querida? - perguntou a senhora meio grogue

- Leia leia – a menina só faltava pular de alegria.

- Eu vejo aventuras, competições, medos, romance – começou a falar

- Ou seja, ela vê tudo – sussurrou Lena para Ruiva que concordou

- De quem é a xícara?

- Minha – respondeu Lilian

- Parabéns querida vejo casamento em sua vida com um garoto de óculos muito bonito

- O QUE? - berrou a garota e as meninas começaram a rir.

- Já sei Lena estavas agarrando alguém – falou Alice esta possuía cabelos compridos e lisos negros, olhos no mesmo tom e um sorriso doce

- É obvio estamos falando de mim – finalizou a garota – levanta agora Sophia e pare de sonhar

- Vocês sabiam que sonhar faz bem? – reclamou a loira de olhos verdes, lembrava um anjinho.

- Ir para aula também – falou Lily recebendo protesto das amigas

Ai esta a primeira parte. Espero que gostem


	2. Chapter 2

**Oi..tudo bom? Obrigada por serem minha leitora e bem vinda: lady Potter e convidado. Espero que gostem dessa parte. Beijinhos **

- Eu sempre disse que essa professora não vê nada – reclamou a Ruiva

- Perceberam que ela pensou direto no Potter? - comentou Lena maldosamente – Sabe pode ser destino

- Não com aquele idiota, trasgo..

- Arrogante, egocentrico – falaram as meninas juntas e Alice completou – Já conhecemos essa frases . Cadê a Shopie?

- Pedindo para professora poder ver quem é o amor da vida – suspirou Lilian – Vamos para proxima aula.

As meninas andavam para o quinto andar, o proximo horario era aula de transfiguração e ninguém gostaria de ser atrasar na aula da direto dos leões. Quando estava alguns metros da sala de aula escutaram um barulho um tanto estranho.

- Vamos ver o que é – chamou Lena

- Lena não

- Para ser chata Li, vamos – falou Alice acompanhando a amiga morena.

O barulho vinha de uma sala vazia. As meninas trocaram um olhar curioso. Marlena abriu a porta e deu de cara com ninguém menos que Sirius Black.

*

Sophia andava rapidamente para sala. A professora falara que ela já conhecia seu amor só precisaria acha-lo. E ela não ia desistir. Mas agora teria que fazer o impossivel para não chegar atrasada e receber uma detenção.

Corria pelos corredores, seus cabelos loiros estavam soltos impedindo de ver direito o caminho. E acabou se confrontando com alguém.

*

- Anda Rabicho vamos nós atrasar – chamou James correndo – Anda. Tia Minerva (Mcgonagall) vai me matar cara

- Quem mandou ser afilhado de uma professora – reclamou Peter ofegante – Vai eu vou andando.

- Tem certeza? - James encarou o amigo ofegante, este tinha umas das mãos no joelho e outra na parede.

- Vai logo Pontas – o garoto saiu correndo e Peter ficou ali sozinho no corredor. Bom não sozinho, no outro lado do corredor vinha três meninas. E uma delas Maria.

*

Sirius Black estava apenas de cueca box, a gravata se encontrava ao redor do pescoço de uma garota que usava apenas lingerie, já sua frente estava outra que possuía apenas as saias.

Lilian corou a ver a cena e se virou fechando os olhos. Alice olhava aquilo tudo em choque, mas não podia negar que o Black era bonito. A outra morena quase engolia o maroto com os olhos, mas demonstrava uma aparência de desgosto.

- Eu imaginava mais – comentou – E pensava que pegavas mulher melhor também – o maroto a olhou incrédulo. Ela não podia falar isso dele, o maior gato, gostoso daquele colégio. O sonho de consumo. - Vamos meninas

- Mckinonn quem desdenha quer comprar – mas antes da morena responder a ruiva já berrava

- OS TRÊS DENTENÇÃO. Vamos sair daqui agora – e arrastou as meninas dali. Deixando para traz os três continuarem onde pararam.

*

- Desculpa – falaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Shopie reconheceu aquela voz, era do amigo da ruiva, Remo Lupin, monitor chefe. A menina teve que reconhecer que o maroto era muito bonito. Principalmente quando este segurava a sua cintura para não deixar-la cair.

- Sem problemas – responderam novamente juntos. Fazendo ambos rirem.

- Indo para aula de transfiguração? - a menina acenou concordando – Eu conheço um atalho, me acompanha? - Perguntou com um sorriso

- Claro – falou a menina alegre quase pulando de alegria – esse caminho é secreto? Tipo aqueles que senhor Bins fala nas aulas?

- Quem sabe – respondeu misterioso, não podia revelar segredos dos marotos.

- Vamos logo por favor, vamos – pediu a menina animada se virando para esquerda

- Greenage é pro outro lado – falou garoto rindo segurando seus braça. Foi ai que sentiu uma corrente de eletricidade passar pelo seu corpo. "Estranho, deve ser a proximidade da lua cheia" pensou o maroto.

- Eu odeio aquele cão do Black – reclamou a morena, que fazia uma transa nos cabelos negros – quem ele pensa que é para dizer que eu o quero?

- E você não quer? - questionou a ruiva, colocando seus matérias em cima da mesa. Seria a primeira aula de transfiguração do ano e esta era sua pior matéria.

- Ele é gostoso – deu de ombro – mas mesmo assim sou mais eu – finalizou com um sorriso

- Eu vou lá falar com Frank meninas – avisou Alice que nem esperou a resposta e foi até o amigo

- E depois essa ai diz que não esta apaixonada – murmurou Lena – odeio Black

- Oi Frank – falou a menina olhando o garoto que se atrapalhava com os materias deixando tudo cair no chão – Quer ajuda?

- Não precisa Lice, já estou arrumando tudo – falou se encarra a amiga, colocando tudo em cima da mesa e corando – Vais se sentar aqui hoje? - falou apontando para o lugar vazio o seu lado

- Se não houve problema – respondeu sorrindo

- Não, nenhum problema, senta – falou rapidamente fazendo a garota sorrir e o seus coração acelerar

*

- Olá Pettigrew – falou a garota com ar de superioridade quando se viu bloqueada por aquele ser

- Oi Vasconcelos – o garoto tentou sorrir, mas estava nervoso de mais para este feito e acabou fazendo uma careta – Como vai? Você está linda – completou do mesmo jeito que viu Sirius fazendo na semana passada

- Eu estava bem e eu sou linda não preciso que uma coisa como você fale – o garoto respirou fundo e pensou positivo "pelo menos ela sabe que ele existe" - Vamos garotas – a sonserina saiu andando com passos delicados e frios seguida por suas companheiras de maldades

- Tchau – murmurou maroto baixinho, infelizmente não podia mandar no coração.

*

- Bom dia alunos – a professora mal havia começado a dar aula quando a porta se escancarou e entrou um maroto com as bochechas coradas pelo esforço, o peito afartando e um sorriso de pego no flagra

- Desculpa professora – falou baixinho e foi se sentar no fundo

- Irresponsável – comentou a ruiva para Lena que ria

- Fico feliz que lembre que existe aula senhor Potter, menos 5 pontos – falou fuzilando o afilhado com os olhos – Agora vamos começar a falar das provas os NEINS...

*

- Ai – falou a menina tentando se segurar para não cair no que parecia ser o braço do garoto

- Desculpa – respondeu Remo – essa passagem não era tão escura e estreita a ultima vez que peguei

- Tem certeza que é a certa? - escutasse um ai – desculpa

- Nada – falou maroto tentando dar um passo mas esbarrou na garota e os dois acabaram caindo no chão

*

- Tchau garotas

- Tchau Six – responderam dando um aceno e mandando beijinhos. O maroto rumou com calma até a sala de aula e aguardou do lado de fora os amigos saírem.

- Oi Almofadinhas – cumprimentou

- Oi Rabicho, porque não estas na aula?

- Atrasado. Sirius como eu faço para conquistar a Vasconcelos? - perguntou antes que perdesse coragem, o amigo abriu um sorriso

- Estamos com um tempo livre agora, vamos para aula do "tio" sirius como conquistar uma garota – falou arrastando o amigo para o jardim, onde se encontrava a maior parte da população feminina do colégio

- Desculpa – murmurrou o garoto encarando os olhos verdes da garota. Eles pareciam estar sorrindo para ele, alegre por ele estar aqui, mas havia de dor neles – Tudo bem?

- Acho que machuquei meu pé – falou baixinho – e você?

- Bem – falou ajuda a garota se levantar, porém quando esta colocou o peso do corpo sobre o pé acabou quase caindo. – Te peguei

- Obrigada Lupin – falou com meio sorriso

- Remo

- Obrigada Remo – completou agora com um sorriso "tenho 32 dentes" e rápido beijo na bochecha do maroto fazendo este corar.

- Nada – falou tão baixo que a menina não sabia se tinha escutado. O loiro agüentava a maior parte do seu peso a segurando pela cintura, seu rosto na curva do seu pescoço.

"Ele tem um cheiro bom" pensou Shopie.

- Então rabicho– falou Sirius andando de um lado para outro - Vamos ter que mudar seu visual, fazer malhação, aprender andar, trocar as roupas e claro aprender como seduzi alguém

- No meio do jardim? – perguntou o menino

- Claro aqui é nossa área de pesquisa – falou sorrindo – vamos conversas com aquelas Lufas

- Você não ia fazer uma transformação? – falou meio ofegante tentando acalcar o moreno

- Sim, mas antes vamos ver o que elas desejam

O sinal bateu informando o fim daquela aula. Marlene e Lily se encaminhavam para biblioteca no qual a ruiva precisava renovar um livro de poções quando foram abordadas pelo moreno de óculos

- O que você quer Potter? Esta traçando o caminho – reclamou a ruiva se controlando para não sair berrando com o maroto, havia prometido que nesse ano ele não a afetaria

- Só queria me inscrever na competição que o professor Dumbledore falou – falou dando dando de ombros – Lena querida não quer da uma volta?

- Não estou bem aqui, queria aquele negocio que a Lily mostrou que come quando ver filme – falou pensativa – Esperam que vou lá na cozinha buscar. Nada de brigarem sem eu estar aqui – e saiu correndo, fazendo o maroto ficar confuso e a monitora idgninada

- Te inscrevo depois Potter agora tchau – tentou contorna o garoto mas foi novamente impedida  
- Vais querer me ganhar ruiva?

- Nem que morra e nasça de novo – tentou novamente sair dali – SAI DA FRENTE POTTER

- Acho que você tem medo de não conseguir sair comigo e não cair de amores – falou dando ombro – ou se acha incompetente para ganhar

- Incompetente é você POTTER – berrou novamente fazendo todos ao redor pararem e ver mais um briga do casal

- Acho que você não consegue nem passar da primeira etapa – falou saindo dali com sorriso maroto no rosto

- Aposto que consigo – falou Lilian braba, adorava um desafio e não perderia para trasgo do Potter  
- Apostado então ruiva, até mais – falou saindo dali

- O que? POTTER VOLTA AQUI – berrou – droga – bufou – eu não vou fazer isso

Na outra esquina aparecia Lena correndo com saco de pipoca de microondas na mão

- Ah que pena acabou – falou com raiva – Podia ter esperado eu chegar – a ruiva fuzilou com o olhar – O que perdi?

- Olá garotas – falou Sirius sorrindo – Eu e meu companheiro aqui estamos fazendo uma pesquisa de opinião e gostaria se tão belas moças não queriam ajudar o Six aqui – deu uma piscadela fazendo uma das garotas ofegarem – Então?

- Por você Six fazemos tudo – falou a morena do grupo – O que quer?

- Preciso deixar Peter lindo – falou sorrindo, as meninas não gostaram muito da ideia. Mas ele não ia perde – E claro depois podemos marca um encontro, o que acham?

As meninas trocaram um sorriso cumplicie, olharam para Rabicho o analisando e depois voltaram para o moreno que tinha uma cara de cachorro abandona

- Feito – falou a Loira – Quando começamos?

- Agora. Elas vão cuidar do seu visual e depois eu te dou as dicas – falou – Agora minhas gatas estão em suas mãos até mais – e saiu.

- Então Peter né? – o garoto concordou olhando para loira – E hora da transformação.

- Para banheiro feminino – puxou a morena

- O QUE? – Exclamou garoto querendo fugir

- Quieto – falou a loira o puxando para banheiro da murta que geme

*

- Greenage isso não esta dando certo – falou Remo, eles mal tinham dado 15 passos e já tinha que parar pela dor que a menina sentia – Eu tenho uma ideia

- Qualquer coisa Remo – choramingou a menina – esta doendo

O maroto a pegou no colo, a menina se espantou com a atitude, mas era uma sensação tão bom das mãos do garoto a segurando que acabou apoiando seu rosto no peito dele e nem reclamou.

- Porque será que nunca conversamos antes? – perguntou. Ela não entendia como não havia prestado atenção antes nele. Ele é lindo, gentil, monitor, estudioso.

- Não sei – respondeu sem jeito. Ele já havia reparado a muito tempo nela, sempre alegre, bonita e simpática. Boa de mais para ele – Já consigo ver a saída – comentou alegre, mas no fundo nenhum dos dois gostou de sair dali.

*

- Lily respira e me repete – a ruiva encarou a amiga com raiva – Tudo bem, não precisa. Mas você vai te que competir agora. Não acredito, tenho que pensar na sua roupa, cabelo, maquiagem..

- Chega Lena – suspirou – não vou competir e to nem ai para o que Potter pense

- Ele vai pensar que sempre teve razão e você tem medo ou já ama ele – comentou olhando em volta, tinha que pensar na apresentação da ruiva

- Droga - murmurou – que saber vamos estudar

- Você precisa se diverti Li – falou a amiga – Vamos dar uma festa – Lena colocou a mão sobre a boca da ruiva – nem adianta reclamar – e saiu dali deixando a garota para trás irritada

*

A ruiva andava a caminho da biblioteca irritava, tinha entrado em aposta com o ogro do Potter, a Lena ia organizar uma festa e a forçaria a participar e havia dias que queria falar com Severo, mas não conseguia. Ninguém podia saber que ainda eram amigos.

Quando finalmente entrou na biblioteca se sentiu segura pela primeira vez no dia. Ali não ia conhecer nada que não desejava. Andou até uma das ultimas mesas e abriu um grande livro sobre a revolta dos duendes e se pós a escrever o pergaminho pedido pelo professor.

Estava no meio da sua lição quando recebeu um recado que contém apenas um horário. E sorriso surgiu na fase da Lily.

"Acho que não poder ficar muito tempo na festa" – pensou

*

Frank e Alice conversando a caminho do salão comunal quando uma guria morena de olhos claros da corvinal trancou o caminho.

- Oi Frank – exclamou a menina alegre beijando o garoto no rosto e empurrando Alice para lado – Você esta me defendo me ensinar herbologia

- Oi Ashley – falou moreno um pouco envergonha com jeito da menina – E verdade, mas eu estava indo com a Lice..  
-Tenho certeza que Fins pode se virar. Não é querida?

Alice se segurou para dizer que não podia, mas Frank não merecia uma amiga que atrapalhasse sua vida amorosa, mesmo que doesse muito.

- Claro – falou com sorriso falso

- Viu Frank – comentou a outra garota que já se encontrava abraçado o moreno

- Tem certeza Lice? – a menina apenas concordou e saiu dali com o coração partido.

*

James chegou alegre no quarto dos marotos. Sabia que a ruiva ia negar, mas no fim não perderia aquela aposta. E assim, poderia conquistá-la. Mas por hora ainda estava sozinho e despedido. Tomou um banho rápido e se preparou para um novo encontro.

*

- Chegamos – comentou Remo, posando Sophia em uma das camas da enfermaria – vou chamar a madame Pomfrey

- Espera Remo – chamou a menina segurando seu braço e encarando seus olhos cor de mel – Obrigada

- Por minha causa esta machucada – ele sempre machucaria a todos que estavam em sua volta

- Correção por sua causa consegui chegar a enfermaria sem me machucar mais – falou a menina sorrindo e o fazendo corar


	3. Chapter 3

Alice voltou meio deprimida para salão comunal e surpreendeu quando viu a Lena cercada de alunos. A morena dava ordens para o grupo e não foi difícil entender que ia acontecer mais uma festa da senhorita Mckinnon no castelo.

-Lice que ajudar? – falou alegre a menina – preciso de alguém para fazer..- mas parou no meio da frase quando viu que Alice nem escutava o que dizia – O que houve?

- Nada – murmurou – Estou com dor de cabeça vou subir

Não deu nem um minuto e apareceu a loira do grupo conversando com o Lupin.

- Sophia – gritou Lena – código 3

- O que ser código 3, Lena? – perguntou a Loira confusa

- Alice é código três, eu sou um, voc Lily 2 – falou como se fosse obvio

- Não quero ser quatro – choramingou

- Quem mandou ser a mais nova. Agora vai lá ver a Alice e se preparem hoje tem festa – e saiu para terminar seus afazeres deixando o casal sozinho novamente

- Eu vou subir Remo – a menina deu um beijo na bochecha do novo amigo que corou – Até na festa

O garoto não conseguiu responder a tempo e ficou apenas reparando nos cabelos de anjo da menina.

- Pronto – falou comemorou a Morena – finalmente acabamos

- Ficou novinho Peter – falou animada loira

- Posso me ver no espelho agora? – pediu o menino depois de horas sendo maltratado pelas loucas

- NÃO – berraram – tchauzinho – saíram dali entre risos

- E agora? – suspirou cansado – Tenho que achar um espelho

Lilian voltava pro salão comunal com grande sorriso no rosto. Quando encontrou o seu inferno pessoal se agarrando com uma qualquer no corredor. Nunca soube explicar para si própria porque se importava com aquele trasgo fazia. Sentia estranha perto dele fora de novamente aquela cena com nojo e saiu dali o mais rápido que conseguiu.

Já o moreno parecia ter percebido algum movimento, mas quando finalizou beijo não tinha ninguém ali, porém o cheiro lembrava o da Evans. Um cheiro tão bom que acalmavam o maroto.

- Jay – chamou a garota atraindo atenção dele novamente. Mas não conseguiu mais

- Desculpa, tenho que ir – e saiu de lá rapidamente porque quando se viu olhando para olhos castanhos dela desejo um par verde esmeralda.

A torre da grifinoria estava fervendo, vários convidados de outras casas chegavam os donos da torre já estavam lá, as luzes iluminavam o local, os doces e bebidas eram fartos, a musica tocava e os corpos se contorciam no ritmo da musica.

O tema da festa era o verão, a despedida deste, antes da chegada do outono e o fim do tempo bom. A torre era enfeitada por tudo que esta estação apresentava, possuía uma grande piscina magicamente colocada na ala oeste, uma sorveteria, dançarinos, o clima quente e o teto coberto por estrelas brilhantes.

Marlene usava um tubinho branco que marcava todas as curvas da garota, conversava alegremente com suas amigas e não cansava de provocar todos os homem do local. Alice usava um vestido rosa bebê curto e um casaco salmão por cima apesar de ser verão sentia um pouco de frio. Não entendia o porque, mas queria estar linda principalmente para uma certa pessoa.

Lilian apesar de alegar que não queria ir estava se divertindo muito. Dançou, comeu, conversou. E agora estava com suas melhores amigas para deixar aquela noite ainda mais especial, porém não esqueceu do recado e nem do horário que teria que sair. Talvez voltasse ao tempo para mais uma dança. Esta usava uma sai cintura alta vermelha com listras brancas, uma blusa soltinha branca e uma maquiagem de leve sobre os saltos roubados da Lena.

Sophia estava usando também uma saia de cintura alta só que esta azul marinho com detalhe que lembrava um sinto vermelho, sua blusa era uma espécie de xadrez que dava um contraste com seus cabelos platina.

Do outro do salão os marotos e Frank estavam sentados perto da piscina no qual existia um monte de garotas esperando uma chance de poder ter seus 5 minutos de fama. Todos os 5 usavam bermudas jeans e apenas as cores das camisas polos mudavam. Sirius usava uma preta, James azul marinho, Remo verde claro, Frank azul celeste e Peter este estava realmente mudado.

Usava uma blusa vermelha, seus cabelos estavam alongados por feitiços, seus dentes mais brancos, suas roupas apertavam suas gordurinhas e seu rosto estava até com maquiagem, coisa que por enquanto seus amigos não haviam descobrindo. Apesar dessa transformação continuava praticamente o mesmo.

- Eu vou lá falar com Lice – falou Frank se levantando

- Corrigindo – comentou Sirius arrogante – lá vai ele correr atras da melhor amiguinha que ele quer dar uns pegas

- Cala boca Sirius – reclamou Remo – as vezes você parece tanto um Black

- Caro Aluado, eu sou Black – comentou triste – mas sem duvidas o mais gato e gostoso e hot da historia – terminou sorrindo

- E o mais modesto também

- Olha quem fala, senhor Pontas

- Eu não sou modesto – exclamou o maroto de óculos em tom de indignação – Eu sou realista

Os amigos caíram da gargalhada, era sempre assim na superfície o ego dominava, mas apenas sabiam quando inseguros eram por dentro. Aquela era a forma de se proteger. Um é desprezado pela família, outro pela sociedade e o ultimo apesar de ter ganhado carinho dos pais havia perdido tudo quando no seu terceiro ano viu seu primo, uma irmão para ele, ser assassinado na sua frente.

- Por isso que você é meu caso secreto Pontas meu cervão – falou Sirius com voz um tanto quando afemininada passando a mão no rosto do amigo

- Claro cachorrão, somos o casal mais quente daqui – falou cruzando as pernas e mandou um beijinho, logo retribuindo por piscadela do amigo

- Eu mereço – revirou os olhos Remo

- Oh Remito esta com ciúmes – falou Sirius apertando as bochechas do monitor – temos que fazer algo, Pontas

- Concordo plenamente senhor Almofadinhas – falou outro moreno com sorriso maroto. Assustando o lobisomem, mas antes reclamar os outros dois já o havia tocado na piscina no meio de muitas garotas que se jogaram para salvar o loirinho.

- Oi Frank – disseram as meninas animadas, menos Alice que evitava o garoto com os olhos

- Olá garotas – acenou – Lice?

- Sim? - a menina tentou soar indiferente, mas sempre que estava perto dele isso não acontecia

As meninas saíram dali de fininho. Deixando o casal conversando.

- Temos que fazer algo – comentou Sophia olhando a amiga

- Também acho – falou Lilian

- Mas não hoje – exclamou Lena – Vamos dançar, curti e beijar muito

Ao decorrer da festa, Lena já havia desaparecido, Lilian estava descalço com os pés doendo, Sophia ainda pulava animada, Lice tinha ido se deitar quando viu Frank saindo com uma garota.

Já do lado dos marotos. Sirius estava na piscina com três meninas, Remo olhava a pista de dança, James estava com uma garota mas seus olhos sempre desviavam para uma ruiva, Frank saiu com uma garota, porém não para namorarem, apenas para socorrer sua coruja que havia colidido na dela, Peter comia tudo que podia.

Lilian olhava o relógio faltava 10 minutos até o horário combinado. Quando se preparava para levantar se deparou com ninguém menos que o Potter

- Lírio – chamou o maroto meio alterado pela bebida – sabia que você é linda?

- Obrigada Potter – falou a garota, mesmo não querendo se sentiu corar

- É serio – falou – porque não sai comigo? Eu gosto de você

- Faz assim Potter um dia eu te conto. Agora porque não vai conta estrelas? – falou saindo dali, não se antes ver o maroto ir contar a estrelas alegando "seu pedido é uma ordem ruiva".

Não podia se atrasar e querendo ou não, nunca parou para pensar naquela resposta.E sentiu tocado por ele ter feito o que pediu. Mas não saia da sua mente "eu gosto de você" será que é verdade? Balançou a cabeça e fixou em ir o encontrar.

A Loira dançava animada quando sentiu seu pé aquele que machucará mais cedo doer e resolveu se sentar e nem percebeu que escolheu o sofá enfrente ao maroto monitor.

- Algum problema? - perguntou o garoto observando a menina

- Nenhum – completou com sorriso – Apenas cansada

- Não é o que parece – comentou observando o rosto da menina – e seu pé, não? Duvido que a madame Pomfrey deixou você fazer exercícios físicos

- Não sei, ela não falou nada – comentou a loira – mas já passou. Vamos dançar?

Os corredores estavam vazios e escuros, a sombra produzida pela ponta da varinha deixava ainda mais misterioso e assustador o local. O som dos seus passos ecoava pelo local. Tinha apenas alguns minutos para chegar finalmente ao local do encontro.

Subia até a menor torre do lado oeste, na terceira porta Lilian Evans entrou e lá já estava ele a esperando.

*  
James estava ainda contando estrelas quando Frank retornou a torre com uma expressão de cansaço, a pobre coruja estava dando um trabalhão.

- Ei James – chamou o garoto olhando o amigo que murmurava números: 1201,1202,... – O que estas fazendo?

- Silên-hic- cio – hic – falou maroto entre soluço e com uma voz sonolenta, ainda olhando para o teto coberto de estrelas – A hic Lily hic pediu para hic contar

- E você esta contando? – perguntou perplexo, o maroto apenas acenou.

"Realmente aquela ruiva sabe como dominá-lo" pensou Frank – James vou subir?

- Não,HIC preciso contar para hic meu Lírio, ela vai gostar hic, não vai? – perguntou feliz

- Claro – murmurou Frank deixando o maroto alegre contando ainda mais estrelas, fazendo o outro rir. "Aquele garoto poderia negar, mas era apaixonado sim pela ruiva. Afinal bêbados não metem" pensou ainda rindo

Sirius saiu da piscina acompanhada com uma loira e uma morena para poderem aproveitar a noite da melhor maneira possível. Nos seus planos incluía uma sala vazia, roupas pelo chão, gemidos e muito prazer.

Os três andavam meio cambaleantes pelo castelo, um milagre não ter sido pegos por nenhum professor, entraram na primeira aberta que acharam. Mas outro casal já a estava usando.

- Frederico? – exclamou a acompanhante morena, acabando com o beijo avassalador do casal

- Melody ? – falou o loiro, mas Sirius se fixava nas curvas expostos da morena acompanhante do tal de Frederico – O QUE VOCÊ ESTA FAZENDO COM ELE?

- O QUE VOCÊ ESTA FAZENDO COM ELA? – berrou a garota de nova

- VOCÊ ESTA ME TRAINDO – berram juntos

- Six? – chamou a loira acompanhante – eu não to passando bem – e a garota vomitou no chão

- Six? – debochou amante do loiro – Ajuda uma das suas garotas – mandou ainda com aquele tom de deboche

- Cala boca Mckinoon – mandou o maroto irritado – Pelas curvas – falou fazendo a morena corar, mas não perde a posse

- Que bom que gostou – falou com ironia – porque essa é a primeira e a ultima vez que as ver

Antes porém de que ocorresse mais uma das brigas dos dois. Pirraça apareceu no meio da sala e menos de um segundo já anunciava ao castelo inteiro "ALUNOS FORA DA CAMA, MENORES DE 18 ANOS CUIDADO CENAS CALIENTES"

- Eu não sei dançar Sophia – reclamou Remo tentando acompanhar os passos da garota, mas falhado a cada momento – Melhor sentar – tentou sair, mas a garota segurou suas mãos

- Eu te ensino Remo – falou alegre – e só mexer o corpo para lá e para cá

- Não dá certo – falou tentando e falhando

- Assim – pegou a mão do maroto e colou na sua cintura e entrelaçou as suas mãos no pescoço dele – Agora é só me acompanhar – falou se aproximando mais do maroto, ela pela primeira vez se sentiu pequena e totalmente segura.

Ele por outro lado não conseguia relaxar, sentia ela tão longe de si, queria ela ainda mais perto e a puxou pela cintura colando seus corpos. Agora sim relaxou e aproveitou o momento, o perfume dela infiltrava em seu olfato o deixando completamente anestesiado.

- Sev – falou Lilian alegre caminhando até o amigo – Tudo bem? – perguntou meio assustada olhando pro rosto cansado do sonserino, os fios dos cabelos lisos do garoto estavam amarrados para trás e este ainda usava a capa de viagem

- Sim – comentou com a voz cansada – Estava com saudades Li – a ruiva concordou – e você? Como esta?

- Bem. Para de enrolar Sev, como foi lá? Como foi a reunião com você-sabe-quem?


	4. Chapter 4

Os berros do poltergeist eram escutados por cada canto. O zelador o senhor Flich começara aquele ano como zelador e desde então sempre fez de tudo para conseguir acabar com alegria daqueles alunos irritantes.

Dentro da sala, Sirius, Marlene e os outros três se encaravam assustados. O casal correu para direita, a outra garota foi em direção a área hospital e o maroto começou a ir para uma passagem secreta.

- Espera Black – falou Lena correndo

- Espera? – debochou – Se vira Mckinoon, não és a gostosona? – ironizou – seduz o feio do Flich

- Se quiser seduzo mesmo – falou com certo nojo – mas acho muito mais interessante ir com vocês

O Garoto a empurrou com força contra a parede, grudando seus corpos e colocando sua boca na dela

- Pirraça a onde eles tão? – perguntou o jovem zelador

- Pede, por favor, lindo, maravilhoso e o melhor poltergeist do mundo, altíssimo reverendíssimo senhor Pirraça – mandou – de joelhos

- O QUE?

- Isso ou não conto – falou entre risos

- E por isso que adoro ele – sussurrou o moreno nos ouvidos dela – Sabe podemos aproveitar que estamos aqui, no escuro, colados – antes que respondesse, Sirius a beijou.

*

Peter se empanturrava de doces na mesa, observa o salão quase vazio, Pontas olhava o nada, Remo dançava com a loira e ele sempre sozinho.

Ninguém nunca o reparava, nunca ligava para ele. Se sentia excluído, isolado, burro. Mas ele mudaria aquilo

*

Alice estava deitada na cama olhando o teto quando escutou um barulho na janela, se levantou com calma e a abriu. Entrou uma linda coruja que ela sabia que era de um dos marotos. Havia uma carta para ela. O que os marotos mandariam uma carta? Justo a ela.

*

- Cansei Sophia – falou Remo, na verdade não havia cansado apenas não agüentaria ficar tão próximo dela por muito tempo

- Como você é chato Lupin – reclamou a loira ainda pulando – E só dançar – o garoto riu da animação excessiva dela.

- Então dance Sophia – pediu ele indo para umas das poltronas

- Li – suspirou o menino passando as mãos pelo cabelo o empurrando para trás – eles estão planejando um ataque a Hogsmeade. E não tem nada que você possa fazer – acrescentou rapidamente quando viu aquele olhar determinado da ruiva

- Nós temos que fazer algo Sev – a menina andava de um lado para outro – Tem que haver uma solução. Não podemos..

-Lilian – falou o garoto sério – isso é uma guerra. Esquece

- Não – retrucou a ruiva – eu vou achar uma solução – o garoto olhava preocupado pela ruiva, fora egoísta contando para ela tudo que estava fazendo quando viu que não conseguia seguir com aquilo e agora se acontecesse algo a culpa iria ser sua

- Eu te ajudo Li – Falou Severo abraçando a amiga – melhor irmos deitar já esta tarde

*

O beijo era urgente, profundo e desejoso. As mãos do maroto corria por cada canto que conseguia tocar na morena. Mel tentou se soltar, mas acabou desistindo, o que era um beijo muito bom em vista de uma possível expulsão?

Do outro lado escutava o jovem Flich pedindo, por favor, ao poltergeist que ria e fingia de surdo.

- Sabe Lena eu achava que você beijava melhor – comentou o Sirius mordendo o lóbulo da orelha dela

- Pois bem Black, você quer um beijo melhor? – o garoto concordou – então beije melhor – Os olhos do maroto brilharam

- Você que pediu Mckinoon – comentou antes de atacar os lábios da morena, suas mãos desceram até as coxas delas a levantando e colocando cada perna da garota a sua volta. A prendeu com seu corpo cada vez contra a parede. A beijava com desejo que quase chegava a necessidade. Suas mãos tocavam cada pedacinho que conseguia achar do corpo da garota – e agora melhorou?

Marlene estava ofegante, se sentia nua, apesar de toda a confiança que sentia naquele momento parecia uma garotinha. Era ela que mandava que exigia e provocava. E dessa vez não mais.

-Eu acho que sim – falou maroto a beijando novamente

*  
Alice olhava a carta com atenção. Será que acontecerá algo? Abriu cuidadosamente o pergaminho e viu o pequeno bilhete.

_"Alice, desculpa ter saído daquele jeito da festa, beijos Frank L."_

O salão comunal estava praticamente vazio e uma loira dançava animada na pista improvisada, os seus quadris se mexiam no ritmo da musica, os braços acompanhavam os movimentos, seus olhos estavam fechados em seu rosto tinha um sorriso simples, mas ao mesmo tempo fazia o coração de Remo bater cada vez mais rápido. Ele se segurava para não ir ao encontrou Sophia aquela menina que fazia sentir coisas estranhas.

- Vem dançar Remo – chamou a menina ainda dançando

- Obrigado – falou Remo – estou bem aqui – "apenas olhando" completou em pensamento

- Se não vais dançar, também não vou – falou a loira sentando ao lado do monitor – então o que queres fazer?

- Não sei – falou agradecendo por estar escuro e ela não poder ver corar, porque ela se importava com o que queria? - Acho que vou dormi

- Ah não vai não – choramingou a menina – eu não to com sono – o garoto riu.

- Apenas uma ultima dança que tal? - falou, mas se arrependeu em seguida com a musica lenta que começou a tocar.

- Claro – a menina o puxou para o meio da pista, colocou seus braços em volta do pescoço dele e este as mãos na sua cintura. Os dois dançavam no ritmo da musica, a garota com a cabeça no peito dele e ele podia sentir o perfume dela o confundindo cada vez mais.

Nesse mesmo momento Lilian entrava no salão comunal e avistou os dois amigos dançando juntos e sorriu, porém viu mais uma coisa. Lá esta James olhando para estrelas do mesmo jeito que ela o deixou. A ruiva tentou segurar a curiosidade, todavia acabou rumando e sentando ao lado dele. E percebeu que ele ainda contavas as estrelas e nem percebia sua presença.

- Potter? - chamou. O garoto ainda contava – Pode parar de contar

- A Lilian mandou eu contou – falou ainda olhando para estrelas, a ruiva revirou os olhos e controlou um sorriso

- Agora ela esta mandando você ir dormi

O garoto finalmente viu que era a Lilian ao seu lado e deu um grande sorriso para a menina que se sentiu desconfortável com aquilo.

- Olha lá Lilian aquelas estrelas tem formato de flor – comentou alegremente – e aquela parece um homem

- Eu também acho – exclamou baixinho, olhando as estrelas – mas esta na hora de dormi – riu com a careta que o maroto emitiu, mas como antes acabou cumprindo a ordem da sua ruivinha – ele devia ficar mais bêbado – pensou

*

O quarto do sétimo ano da grifinoria estava silencioso. Todas as garotas dormiam tranquilamente com belos sonhos. Até que silêncio daquele quarto foi interrompido com a chegada de Marlene que tentava chegar na sua cama, porém acabando deitando sobre Alice que começou a berrar.

- SOCORRO – berrava Alice. Lilian acordou assutada pegou a varinha e começou a sair da cama, pode ver que Sophia fazia a mesma coisa  
– AAAH

- No três – sussurrou a ruiva – um, dois , três

- Liberacorpus – falaram as duas juntas

- SOCORRO – escutaram novo berro

- LENA? - questionou Alice

- QUEM MAIS? MURTA QUE GEME? - a menina pensou – Não responda – quando as amigas começarem a rir – EI não esqueceram de algo não? - apontou para si mesma

- Liberacorpus – a ruiva desfez o feitiço – por ande andava – olhou relógio – até as 6 e meia da manhã?

- SEIS E MEIA? - exclamou a loira – Boa noite – a menina foi andando de novo para sua cama

- Então Lena? - perguntou Alice

- Estava com Black

- Qual dos Black? - perguntou Alice assustada

- O único que não é sonserino – respondeu a menina

- VOCÊ SAI COM SIRIUS BLACK ? - berrou a ruiva em choque

- Anuncia para todo castelo Lily – resmusgou – não sai com ele, apenas nos encontramos

- E? - perguntou Sophia

- Não ias dormi? - questionou Lena

- Sua vida amora e mais divertida – deu de ombros a loira – Então ele é tudo que falam?

- Eu vou tomar banho – falou Lena indo ao banheiro, mas foi impedida pelas amigas

- Pode contar tudo agora – exclamou Alice apontando a varinha para amiga

- Nós estávamos fugindo do Flich quando nós beijamos...

**Flash Back **

Sirius a beijava com desejo e sem nenhuma vergonha, sua mão corria pelo corpo da morena sem nenhum pudor. Cada área que ele tocava, Lena tremia de prazer. Nem ligavam mais para jovem zelador ou o Pirraça. Só eles importavam.

O moreno a prendia na parede colando os corpos, levantou umas das pernas da garota e cruzou em volta do seu quadril apertando a coxa dela. Não tardou para ela leva a outra perna e ficar no colo do maroto. Este já beijava seu pescoço de forma possessiva e dominante, mordendo, beijando, sugando.

A morena sabia que aquilo tudo era loucura, mas não ligava, seu corpo pedia por ele e que se danava as consequências. O puxou para um novo beijo, as línguas dos dois dançavam um dançava sensual, uma briga que os dois venciam.

Os dedos corriam por cada pedaço que podia alcançar no corpo dos outros. Ficaram assim um bom tempo, mas quando o maroto foi se livrar da camisa dela, foi afastado

- Por hoje é só Six – falou Lena deixando ele pasmo para tras

**Fim do Flash Back**

- E o que você fez até agora? - perguntou Sophia

- Bom – a menina deu sorriso malicioso – deixei coisas que me lembram para ele. Tadinho, nem conseguiu achar outra garota

- O que você fez? - perguntou Lily entre assustada e divertida

- Vamos dizer todas vez que ele começava beija-la eu lançava um feitiço que ele ficava relembrando do nosso beijo – falou sorrindo – Agora flores vou tomar meu banho

*

No salão comunal daquela manhã, se via vários alunos com cara de sono, se recuperando de ressacas, brigas devido traições e claro falando do novo assunto a ideia de arrecadar fundos para formatura.

- Eles não param de pedir para mim inscrever os marotos – falou a ruiva irritada, depois de mais uma guria implorar para ela

- Que eu saiba você vai ter que participar – alfinetou Lena, olhando para Sirius. Pegou um morango na mesa e mordeu lentamente

- E você adora provocar – falou Alice rindo

- Claro – sorriu Lena – poder feminino – virou para Lily – o que você vai fazer? Vai admitir que tem medo ou vai se livrar do James de uma vez

- Não vou competir nesse concurso idiota – falou braba

- Então você tem medo de ele ser o moreno do seu futuro – falou Sophia lembrando da aula de Adivinhação

- Não tenho medo não – falou a ruiva – Droga – falou quando viu o quarteto de ouro da grifinoria se aproximando

Os marotos como sempre andavam atraindo atenção de todos. Sirius mandava beijinhos para suas fãs, mas olhos não desgrudavam da Marlene que o encarava de modo provocante. Remo tentava não olhar para Sophia, mas sempre falhava e corava quando percebia que era pego no flagra pela loira. Peter procurava a sonseriana pelo salão e James que vinha no meio junto com Sirius olhava diretamente para a ruiva.

- Olá Lírio – falou James assim que conseguiu achar um espaço ao lado da garota – como vai? – pegou um pedaço de torrada – Sabia que falta de educação ignorar os outros?

- Sabia Potter que é falta de educação – falou a garota ainda olhando para o seu prato – força alguém a sua presença?

- Se você não fosse teimosa – falou o maroto enquanto Sirius ria da cena indo sentar ao lado da Lena – já teria admitido que seu dia não é o mesmo sem mim – o maroto deu um beijo na bochecha da ruiva que mesmo não querendo corou – Até depois Lily, espero que sua performance na competição seja boa, porque eu vou ser o escolhido

- Idiota – reclamou à ruiva quando o maroto saiu e logo foi acompanhado por Peter e Remo, Sirius ficou apenas o tempo  
suficiente de passar as mãos pelas pernas da Marlene e tentar um beijo – Alice para de ri

- Você sabia que esta vermelha desde o beijo despedida do James? – falou a menina rindo

- E você sabia que lá vem o Frank – contra atacou a ruiva – e você esta com a boca suja

Droga – murmurou a menina sendo ajuda pela Sophia que ria daquilo tudo.

- Oi Lice – falou Frank – Olá meninas

- Oi Frank – cumprimentaram todas, o garoto se sentou ao lado das meninas e logo todos estão conversando.

Na mesa dos professores Dumbledore olhava aquilo tudo, ele queria dar uma mauzinha para aqueles jovens apaixonados e se olhos param na sua professora de transfiguração. Ele acharia uma boa solução.

*

- Então Evans, quando é a votação? – perguntou uma sextanista olhando a ruiva com irritação. A votação de varias casas já estavam ocorrendo, Grifinoria teria que lançar logos seus candidatos ao leilão

- Hoje a noite Parker – falou a ruiva – preciso me reunir ainda com o Lupin para ajeitar a votação – a menina saiu irritada, queria logo a votação – Não aguento mais isso

- Relaxa Li – falou a Lena – já sabemos que vai ganhar e quem ira ter que competir

- Não vou

- Vai sim – retrucou a morena – não vou ter uma amiga que não tem coragem. Vai parecer que tens medo do tipo da Parker

- Vamos andando Lena, temos aula com a professora Mcgonald ainda – a ruiva poderia não assumir, mas sabia que iria competir, ela adora um desafio.

*

- Olha por onde anda – falou Maria irritada – a se não é o Pettigrew. O que queres? - perguntou a sonserina olhando para as unhas perfeitamente pintadas de vermelho sangue

- N-nós podíamos sair – o garoto gaguejava e nem conseguia formular uma pergunta. As aulas com Almofadinhas não havia dado certo.

- Você e eu? - Maria riu – Não saio com perdedores meu bem

- E o que tenho que fazer para deixar de ser um perdedor? - perguntou ansioso

- Posso te apresentar uns amigos – comentou Maria sorrindo – Até mais

*

Sophia andava pelos corredores lendo um grande livro sobre criaturas magicas onde se encontrava o nome que a sua mãe adorava chama-la na atualidade. Quando soube que era bruxa, seu pai saiu de casa e sua mãe sempre a culpou a xingando de vários animais do mundo magico. Desde pequena sempre passava horas procurando sobre eles e por consequência gostado da matéria.

- Desculpa – falou a menina quando esbarrou em alguém

- OLHA POR ONDE ANDA MESTIÇA – berrou uma sonseriana

- Ah é você – comentou olhando a outra loira Narcisa Black – retirou as desculpas foi bem feito

- SUA MESTIÇA IMUNDA E FEIA

- Tomo banho querida – comentou a loira – Tchauzinho

Xingamentos era parte da sua criação, tentava não mostra como era afetava com eles, mas sabia que no fundo deveria ser isso tudo se não as pessoas já teriam parado de falar.

*

- Sirius – chamou James – estou entendiado

- Também estou – comentou o maroto olhando o jardim

- Vocês dois deviam estar estudando, a proxima aula é transfigurações – comentou Remo que lia o assunto daquele dia

- Moleza – falaram os dois juntos, fazendo o lobisomem revirar os olhos

- Vamos fazer algo com alguém – falou Sirius olhando para o novo zelador que se atrapalhava com a gata – Eu já disse que odeio gatos?

- Hoje eu também – comentou James sorrindo maroto – Você vem Remo?

- Não – olhou o loiro – cuidado para não ser pegos

- Nunca – falaram os dois juntos

James e Sirius tinham os olhos fixos no zelador que estava com a gata em seu colo apenas aguardavam a hora de agir. O senhor Flich andava despreocupado direto para armadilha dos garotos que sorriam. Sirius se transformou em animago, um enorme cão negro e espero o momento certo para ir atrás da gata.

James pegou a varinha e agitou murmurando um feitiço. Naquele momento começou a confusão. O zelador estava coberto por uma gosma azul que o prendia no chão e sujava todo o castelo. A gata assustada pulou do colo do dono e foi seguida pelo enorme cachorro.

James agitou mais uma vez a varinha e penas começaram a cair do teto, agitou novamente e o chão se transformou em lodo e para completar mexeu novamente a varinha fazendo cair vários feitiços de risos pelo castelo irritando cada vez mais o jovem zelador que odiava aquele barulho infernal de estudantes.

Sirius corria atrás da gata a levando cada vez mais para dentro da floresta proibida, quando percebeu que estava sozinho se transformou de volta e encarou o animal.

- E a brincadeira esta apenas começando madame – falou com sorriso maroto.

*

Lilian e Marlene esperavam na frente da sala de transfigurações, a ruiva já havia terminado de contar quem estaria na competição griforiana e os vencedores para serem leiloados eram: James Potter e uma quintanista que possuía um namorado por dia da semana.

- Você vai ter que competir Li – falou Lena alegre

- O Potter pode ainda perde – quase implorava

- Duvido – comentou a morena – Você vai fazer o que? Cantar? Dançar? Cozinhar?

- Me matar?

- Não gosto de drama – deu de ombros – Pode interpretar outra coisa

- Lena eu não estava falando em interpretar – suspirou a ruiva

- Não vais se matar que eu sei. Então posso escolher a roupa né?

- Não sei se vou competir ainda

- Vai sim. Primeiro por não admitir que tem medo do James, segundo não vais querer perder para aquelas chatas. Terceiro porque tens a mania de sempre aceitar desafios. Quarto..

- Já entendi Lena

- Ótimo – comentou alegre – Agora posso pensar na roupa?

- Oi meninas – cumprimentou a loira do grupo interrompendo a conversa e salvando a ruiva de mais uma sessão "Marlene"  
- O que houve? – perguntou Lilian encarando a amiga – Eu sei que aconteceu algo

- Droga – bufou – eu encontrei a prima do seu Black Lena – a morena ia protestar mas Sophia continuou falando – e vocês sabem "Mestiça imunda"

- Conheço, "Sangue ruim não ande por onde estou passando vai me infectar com sua emudeci" – a ruiva tentava imitar a voz enjoada da Narcisa Black arrancando risos da amigas

- Não se preocupe Sophia ela só tem inveja que mesmo sendo puro sangue é burra e feia – comentou a Lena animada – E que o noivo dela prefere muito mais outras mulheres

*

Sirius segurava a gata o mais longe que conseguia, odiava gatos, tinha alergia daquelas bolas de pelos. James não tardou em achar o amigo e substituir na função de levar o gato.

- O Flich vai surtar – comentou o moreno de óculos

- Essa é intenção Pontas – falou rindo o amigo – olha que fofa esta essa gata

- Gata? – questionou James rindo – Parece mais um ornitorrinco

- Oni o que?

- Escutei o Remo falando com a Li sobre esse animal, parece que ele é estranho

- Então é essa coisa mesmo – comentou Sirius alegre – Atchim – espirrou – Droga de alergia – James riu – Para de rir Pontas

*

Alice andava rumo ao encontro das amigas, havia esquecido o livro de transfigurações no dormitório. Tentava andar rápido sem correr, mas não conseguia. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo ela adorava observar o castelo.

Frank sabia que sua amiga iria se atrasar quando esta saiu para dormitório, era sempre assim, ela se perdia olhando para o colégio e esquecia da hora. Andava rápido e não foi difícil achar o cabelo castanhos escuros dela ao lado do corvinal Nathan Campbells , o ex namorado da garota e o pior inimigo dele.

- Alice – chamou Frank andando rapidamente para lado da amiga – Vamos nós atrasar

- Espera um pouquinho Frank – pediu a menina – O Nathan queria me contar algo, não é?

- Claro – respondeu ele olhando com raiva para o griforiano – Te acompanho até sua próxima aula – falou sorrindo para menina, sabia que ela era curiosa de mais para o dispensar

- Não precisa eu a acompanhou, afim eu vou para o mesmo lugar – comentou Frank, pegando o livros na mãe da menina que não entendia o problema de irem todos juntos – Você não tem aula de herbologia?

- Cancelada – comentou o outro alegre – mal tempo

- Por que não vamos todos juntos? - os dois se olharam com raiva, mas a Alice continuou – Assim Nathan me conta e você Frank não precisa ir sozinho

- Claro – concordaram os dois sorrindo falsamente


	5. Chapter 5

James e Sirius chegaram até a torre de astronomia olharam para o projeto de matotisse da vez, a pobre gata do zelador, e sorriam alegre. Enfeitiçaram ela e logo a viram levitaram Agora era só esperar o show começar.

*

Peter estava sentando pensando na conversa que teve com Maria. Ela apresentaria novos amigos para ele, amigos que fariam crescer e se digno da sonserina. Ele seria importante, seria melhor que Pontas e Almofadinhas. Seria o novo líder e de quebra conseguiria a garota que gostava.

*

- Finalmente abriu a porta para aula – suspirou a ruiva aliviada quando o assunto voltou a ser "o que a Lilian vai fazer na competição"

- Escutei um garoto da Lufa Lufa comentando um novo projeto que os diretores das casas vão apresentar

- Que projeto Lena? - perguntou Sophia animada

- Não sei, estava com a boca ocupada para perguntar – comentou a morena rumando para ultimas cadeiras

- Pode vim sentar aqui Lena – mandou a ruiva apontando para frente da sala – Sim isso foi uma ordem

- Nunca mais deixo meus pais conversarem com você – reclamou Lena, quando as duas outras amigas riam. Seus pais pediram para as  
amigas tetarem controlar ela, mas Lena não estava muito afim de ser controlada – Vou sentar lá no fundo – e rumou antes das duas começarem a brigar com ela.

*

- Então Nathan, o que querias? - perguntou a morena ao ex namorado. Eles haviam terminados devido as férias e desde então o garoto tentava retornar, mas outra pessoa já ocupava o coração dela.

- é as sós – comentou o menino se aproximando dela, mas Frank se me meteu no meio

- Lice vamos não atrasar – olhou pra o rival – Tchau

- Mas eu quero saber – choramingou a menina

- Depois eu te conto – falou Nathan pegando as mãos da garota e dando um beijo – Quem sabe uma volta no lago?

- Claro – falou a menina sendo puxada para dentro pelo amigo – O que foi Frank? Qual o problema?

*

James e Sirius aguardavam a chegado do zelador, tinha poucos minutos para terminar o plano e estarem presente na aula de transfiguração

- Cinco – contou Sirius animado rodando a varinha nas mãos – Quatro – sorriu pro amigo e se levantou – Três – já se ouvia os passos do zelador – Dois – os miados da gata aumentaram – Um – apontou a varinha – Zero – Filch entrou na torre.  
- Madame Nor-r-ra ? – perguntou assustado antes de começar a festa dos marotos.

A gata levitava pela torre, estava sem pelo e seu corpo preto, usava uma espécie de peruca rosa, na barriga estava tatuado uma caricatura do Filch correndo desesperado atrás de uma varinha. O zelador se aproximou da gata e fogos de artifício explodiram, bombas de bosta caíram do teto, o chão se tornou lodoso impossibilitando o zelador de conseguir alcançar a gata que miava.

Os dois marotos riram e rumaram para aula.

*

- Nenhum problema Lice – falou Frank corando – Só não queria me atrasar. Vamos sentar?

A menina concordou e se sentou no meio da sala, virou para trás e deu um sinal para Lena se aproximar.

- O que houve Lice? – perguntou a morena

- Nathan veio para me procurar – comentou Lice – e me convidou para uma volta no lago

- Você quer saber minha opinião? – a menina concordou – eu iria, não custa nada. Agora vou lá para meu lugar

Lena se sentou no seu lugar na mesma hora que Sirius, James e a professora chegaram. O maroto de óculos foi para frente para sentar atrás da ruiva, Sirius se sentou ao lado da morena.

- Bom dia classe – falou a professora os observando, estranho a divisão dos marotos e se perguntando o que aquele grupo estaria aprontando – Senhorita Evans hoje coloque o resultado da competição no quadro de avisos e comece a inscrever os candidatos – a ruiva concordou rapidamente – Agora abram o livro na pagina 213 e vamos começar a falar sobre animagos – muitos da turma se empolgaram, os marotos apenas bocejaram sabiam disso a muito tempo.

*

Professora McGonagall olhava a turma terminando de redigir sua redação, o professor Dumbledore pedira um favor a ela para juntar certo grupo de alunos, como ela faria isso?

*  
- Para agora Black – mandou a Lena baixinho para maroto

- Por que? – o garoto continuou passando a mão pelas coxas da garota – você gosta – sorriu

- Quem sabe – comentou misteriosa levando à mão a coxa do garoto e apertando bem forte fazendo gemer de dor – a próxima vez não será um apertando eu tiro uma parte completa do seu corpo – falou passando a mão pela região que todo homem presa.

- Você é má Mckinnon – falou o maroto entre medo e a diversão

- Você é o que? – falou baixinho voltando atenção para sua redação

*  
A aula de transfiguração corria normalmente, a professora tentava pensar em um projeto, Lilian ignorava o Potter que respirava bem perto da sua orelha causando arrepios que ela classificou como nojo, Alice pensava no que Nathan queria e Frank como sumir com o garoto. Sirius apesar de dizer que iria parar passava as mãos pelas coxas da garota e essa o provocava passando as unhas pela nuca do maroto. Remo fazia sua redação concentrado enquanto Sophia olha o teto e mexia os pés entendiada pensando no que faria no resto do dia.

O sinal se escutou e logo todos foram liberados. Os marotos se reuniram na porta esperando um quarteto, Peter por sua vez acho melhor procurar Maria e questionar sobre a sua ajuda.

- Sabe garotas tão belas – começou Sirius sorrindo

- Não devem andar por ai desprotegidas – completou James

- Alguém pode aparecer – falou Sirius se aproximando cada vez mais da Marlene que revirava os olhos. Frank, Alice e Sophia riam, Remo não sabia se participava ou admirava o sorriso da loira

- E raptar tão belas donzelas – comentou James colocando os braços na cintura da Lily e sussurrando em seu ouvido – Posso te ajudar com isso ruiva

- Sério? – respondeu a menina – então porque você não se auto se prende? - A menina saiu dos braços do garoto e se deparou com Sirius e Lena quase se beijando, mas a morena recuou no ultimo minuto

- Vamos? - questionou Lena sendo acompanhada pelas amigas e deixando dois garotos brabos para trás

*

- Então Pontas? Qual é a sensação de ser leiloado? - perguntou Remo olhando a ruiva anunciando que o vencedor era ninguém menos que James Potter

- Ótimo, desde que a Lilian vença – comentou o maroto de óculos sem desgrudar os olhos da menina – Já disse que amo Hogwart?

- Por que? - perguntou Frank inocentemente

- Saias – falou Sirius como se fosse obvio – Ela vai participar?

- Claro – James ainda olha as pernas da menina – Ela é teimosa de mais para admitir que tem medo

- Boa sorte James – falou Remo, sabendo que amigo precisaria de muita boa sorte

*

Peter esperava Maria aparecer, olhou novamente para os lados e não via ninguém. Respirou fundo, mas uma vez foi ignorado por ela.

- Pettigrew – falou a garota andando em sua direção entendiada – você veio

- C-claro

- Ótimo – a menina o avaliava – talvez seja útil para o lorde. Vamos?

O Garoto só concordou e a seguiu. Queria agradecer pela ajuda, queria falar que desejava ter poder, deixar de ser uma sombra, mas o que mais queria era dizer como ela estava linda.

*  
Lilian respirou aliviada depois de finalmente consegui fugir daquelas gurias chorosas e estressadas para saber o porquê do seu James não poder sair com todas. Além das ameaças de morte entre elas e claro ela, Lily a monitora, tinha que cuidar disso tudo.  
Respirou novamente e se sentou na beira do lago. Tirou os sapatos e colocou os pés dentro d'água. Adorava fazer isso, deixava mais perto das lembranças da infância, das lembranças dos seus pais.

- LIRIO – berrou alguém estragando o momento

" Se ignorar talvez vai embora" implorou a garota pensando

- LILIAN– " ele não se toca?" questionou mais uma vez em pensamento

- EVANS – mas a voz dele parecia preocupada com algo e sem tirar que ele me chamou de Evans

- O QUE FOI POTTER? – falou virando vendo o garoto correndo atrás de si com expressão de pânico

- ATRAS DE VOCÊ – berrou quase me alcançando quando eu senti algo segurando meus pés – LILIAN

*

Sirius olhava a biblioteca com cara desanimada, porque estava ali mesmo?

- Remo, vamos azarar alguém?

- Não – falou o maroto loiro ainda olhando as estantes atrás do livro

- Vamos incomodar alguém?

- Não – Remo abriu um livro

- Vamos pegar alguém? – Remo fez não – Quem sabe uma loirinha do ultimo ano da nossa casa? – Remo o fuzilou com os olhos

- Sabia que eu nem sabia chegar à biblioteca? – perguntou Sirius sentando na estante e recebendo um olhar reprovador do amigo – Achou o livro?

- Que calar a boca Almofadinhas – reclamou Aluado caminhando até umas das mesas – Você quer o feitiço e não ajuda em nada

- O feitiço é para todos os marotos. Vai tornar as noites de lua cheia mais animada

- Só se for para vocês – suspirou – Vai fazer algo e deixa-me procurar aqui

- Se você insistiu – falou Sirius contente – Tchau

*

- Alice não acredito que você vai – falou Frank

- Qual o problema de dar uma volta com Nathan? – perguntou a menina confusa

- Todos – murmurou o amigo irritado

- Se não dizer algo que prove essa implicação – comentou a menina terminando de se arrumar – eu vou

- Para que se arrumar? – questionou brabo olhando colocar perfume que ele achava adorável

- Porque sim

*  
Sirius andava pelo castelo quando encontrou uma morena beijando um garoto qualquer. O maroto sorriu e decidiu atrapalhar

- Que decepção Mckinnon – falou debochadamente fazendo o casal se separar

- Pelo menos eu não estou sobrando – comentou voltando encarar seu acompanhante que mantinha os olhos fixo no maroto

- Sai logo Turner – mandou Sirius encarando o garoto que logo sumiu dali – Agora são apenas nós Lena

*

Remo finalmente achava o feitiço, arrumou os livros e saiu da biblioteca e rumou ao salão comunal para encontrar os amigos. Quando chegou lá o único amigo que se encontrava era o Frank indignado.

- Porque sim – falava o amigo olhando para teto – Por que o Campbells ?

- Qual o problema Frank? - perguntou Remo procurando o mapa do maroto para achar os amigos

- Alice Fins e Nathan Campbells - falou emburrado

- Acho que isso é ciumes – comentou Aluado rindo do amigo, olhando o mapa, Sirius estava no quarto andar com Mckinoon,  
James no jardim com a Lilian e Rabicho sumido. Fechou mapa e resolveu deitar na cama

- Ciumes? - perguntou irônico – Só acho que ele não merece ela

- Faça algo então – mandou Remo fechando os olhos, estava perto da semana de Lua cheia, já se sentia esgotado

- A parte marota falando mais alta? - questionou Frank rindo – Que saber vou fazer algo – e saiu correndo

*

Peter tremia entrando cada vez mais a fundo da floresta negra atras de Maria que parecia conhecer muito bem aquela área.

- Estamos quase chegando – falou a menina alegre – Com pedo ?

- N-não – gaguejou arrancando uma risada da menina

- Esse lugar não é para perdedores

- Eu não sou um – falou rapidamente

- Vamos ver o que ele acha disso – comentou alegre ao entrar na clareira.


	6. Chapter 6

Frank descia a escada correndo, seu único foco era chegar o jardim e tirar o carrapato de cima da sua amiga. A cada degrau que descia mais próximo do seu objetivo chegava, porém algo não queria que ele chegasse.

Na ultima escada tropeçou e acabou caindo no degrau falso e ficando ali entalado. O garoto olhou para os lados, mas não havia ninguém ali

- Droga de vida – reclamou brabo.

Os minutos se passava e Frank tentava sair daquele buraco, tudo em vão.

- Olha se não Logobottom, a sardinha enlatada – falou Nathan – O que parece você não vai mais atrapalhar – o garoto sorriu – Vou ter uma tarde maravilhosa com a minha Alice

*

Remo desvio o olhar do livro quando um garoto do segundo ano apareceu apavorado correndo pelo seu quarto.

- O que foi? - perguntou o maroto, a a proximidade com a lua cheia estava deixando sem paciência

- Explodiram uma sala no sexto andar e foi uma griforiana – começou o garoto – Os monitores da sonserina estão indo para lá

- Droga – suspirou o monitor – er..Obrigado

Remo pegou seu distintivo e sua varinha e correu para o andar que o menino avisou. Chegou a tempo de ver os monitores sonserinos chegando ao mesmo andar

- Lupin – falou o monitor das cobras com cara de nojo – Chegamos primeiro então se manda

- E se eu não quiser? - perguntou o maroto – Vai reclamar para a mamãe?

- Detenção – falou a garota monitora

- Sério? - debochou o maroto- Não sabia que podia colocar um monitor chefe em detenção e agora eu cuido disso.

Remo deixou os sonserinos o xingando para trás, entrou na sala e se preparou para bronca porém essa não saiu.  
Uma bola de cristal, 5 livros abertos, 2 porções fervendo e uma constelação do lado, as paredes estavam todas verdes e um cheio horrível saia de lá, no meio daquilo tudo se encontrava uma loira sorrindo envergonhada.

*

Sirius se aproximou da morena e a prendeu na parede, erguendo os braços da menina em cima da cabeça e seu corpo se grudando ao dela. Os olhos do garoto estavam fixos nos lábios vermelhos da Lena.

- Nem pense nisso Black – reclamou nem um pouco convincente quando percebeu o que iria acontecer. O garoto apenas riu

- Tem certeza Lena? - os lábios deles roçaram de leve nós dela, mas ela aguentou firme – Vamos ver quanto de auto controle você possui

- Não toque em mim seu cachorro – mandou ela tentando se afastar, mas fazendo os corpos ficarem cada vez mais colados

- Au au – falou ele beijando o pescoço da garota. E subindo até beija-la nos lábios o qual não achou resistência nenhuma.  
Logo o maroto soltou as mãos dela que foram direto para seu pescoço e cabelos, a sua correram pelas costas da garota e iam descendo cada vez mais.

*  
- Obrigado de novo – falava o Frank novamente ao zelador que não agüentava mais aquele rapaz

- Ta chega – reclamou Flich – vai incomodar outro

Frank sabia muito bem quem e a aonde iam encontra essa pessoa.

*

Continuei a seguir Maria cada vez podendo ver a clareira. No meio se encontrava um grande numero de pessoas com capas negras e varinhas na mãos, no centro estava um trono de ossos e lá se encontrava você-sabe-quem.

- Milorde – cumprimentou Maria numa referencia – Este é Peter Pettigrew seu novo servo

Andei olhando para frente e refiz o gesto de Maria, eu seria o novo servo deste milorde, rei, mago, aah qualquer coisa que ele seja. Este ia ser meu passaporte para o poder, para mostrar aos marotos que eu posso ser alguém, para mostrar ao mundo e conseguir Maria para sempre.

- ..Que comece a iniciação – terminou o cara de cobra, acho que perdi algo. "Por que estão apontando as varinhas para mim? MÃÃÃE SOCORRO"

- AAAAAAAAAAAh – eu a escutei berrar e sumir da minha vista, a ruiva devia ser a única pessoa capaz de esquecer o aviso do diretor para não ir aquela área do lago que agora habitava um novo amiguinho do Hagrid.

- Droga – murmurei tirando o meu tênis e camisa, peguei a varinha e pulei dentro do lago gelado – você vai me dever uma Evans – falei antes de começar a nadar

*

- Então Nathan, o que você queria-me falar? –perguntou Alice entediada, depois de mais uma volta pelos terrenos do castelo  
- Vamos andar mais um pouco Lice – pediu o menino

- Nathan – Alice o segurou – eu não agüento mais andar, meus pés doem, então que tal me falar o assunto tão importante – pediu a menina sorrindo

- E que não dá para falar – o garoto ficou meio vermelho – mas posso te mostrar – o garoto começou a se aproximar da menina quando escutaram passos correndo

- ALICE – berrou Frank

*

Lena estava dividida não sabia se continuava ali com Sirius ou saia, a parte racional do seu cérebro a mandava sair, ela tinha que se mostrar superior. A parte dominante a mandava ficar ali e aproveitar o momento.

Mas a cada minuto que passava ali, menos ela queria sair. O seu corpo estava colado na parede, cada músculo tocava o corpo do maroto, aquilo estava se tornando uma necessidade. Ela precisava de mais. Seus dedos corriam pelo corpo do moreno a sua frente, uma coisa que Lena não podia negar, que Sirius Black era perfeito, um sonho de consumo.

Porém não era santo, o maroto era exigente no toque, queria tocar cada pedacinho da morena, decorar, apertava, se deliciar com o corpo curvilíneo dela. Levou as mãos a coxa da garota e colocou em volta da sua cintura, a outra mão se mantida na altura das nadegas femininas. Colando os corpos ainda mais e mostrando para menina que aquilo não terminaria ali. Quem diz que ela queria que acabasse ali?

Os beijos era exigentes, famintos, desejosos. A cada toque possessivo, os deixavam mais perto do limite. Lena abraçou com as pernas a cintura do maroto quando este os levava para um sala vazia ali perto que ele sabia por outras visitas a existência de um sofá.

*

Remo encarava a loira sempre bem arrumada ali totalmente diferente com choque no rosto. O rosto e os cabelos estavam cobertos por uma gosma, a roupa sempre impecável toda amassada e mesmo assim ele nunca havia achada Sophia tão linda.

- Desculpa Remo – falou a loira tentando se limpar sem sucesso

- O que você estava fazendo ai? – perguntou o maroto curioso tentando sem sucesso para de admira-la

- Experiências – falou alegre – sabe meu primo Lovegood me disse que ele tinha descoberto coisas novas e eu bem fui testar  
- Seu primo é Lovegood? Que se formou a uns 2 anos? – perguntou o maroto perplexo, ele se lembrava do Lufa que tinha idéias muito estranhas. Pelo jeito era de famílias

- Sim – falou a menina feliz – vem vou te mostrar a minha experiência.

*  
A água gelada deixava meus movimentos mais lentos. Mas a cada braçada chegava mais perto do animal e da ruiva. "Por que essa ruiva teimosa não me escutou?" Questionou James.

O maroto começou a mergulhar para dentro do lago, tinha feito um rápido feitiço cabeça de bolha e podia respirar com tranqüilidade. Muitos seres que habitavam aquelas águas se mantêm distante do enorme amigo do guarda caças que levava Lilian para uma caverna.

_contem um NC_  
Lena sentiu o tecido do sofá contra sua costas seus dedos se livravam da camiseta do maroto e logo da sua própria. Os beijos eram urgente, possessivos, famintos. Os dedos corriam explorando cada parte do corpo um do outro. Aquilo estava indo rápido de mais, mas nenhum dos dois ligavam.

Sirius desceu os lábios para pescoço da morena, morrendo de leve e arrancando suspiros e gemidos dela. Não tardou para beijar o vale entre os seios e lhe tirar aquela peça de roupa e pode finalmente se deliciar com aquela área. Lena, não era do tipo passiva e logo começou a se livrar das ultimas peças do garoto e o provoca-lo. Enquanto ele sugava os bicos do seios da morena, ela passava as mãos pela extensão do orgão masculino.

Os dois nem percebiam mais o que faziam apenas seguiam o extinto e curtiam o momento. Entre gemidos, suspiros os dois se uniram completamente, entrando numa dança de sedução, que os levaram para ápice do prazer.

A morena logo se levantou deixando Sirius a observando Se arrumou com calma, colocando todas as pessoas da roupa com lentidão e cantarolando baixinho e dançando um pouquinho. Quando ficou pronta se virou para maroto e comentou:

- Esperava mais do senhor garanhão – deu de ombros enquanto o moreno a encarava com descrença – quase dormi. Tchauzinho – Mandou um beijinho

- VOLTA AQUI MCKINNON – berrou o maroto, mas a morena já tinha saído correndo

_fim do Nc_

*

James começou a contar a entrada da caverna. Lá seria um lugar lindo se não houvesse aquela criatura. O teto era cheio de cones pontudos retorcidos os quais brilhavam com a cor do lago que naquela area mais clara de qualquer outra parte. No interior da caverna encontrava a ruiva e ao lado varias miniaturas de o mostro do lago ness. Parecia um ninho.

O maroto nadou até a menina e percebeu que sim aquilo era ninho.

- Confundiram com eles? - perguntou o moreno rindo

- Cala boca Potter – mandou Lilian ficando vermelha de raiva, mas ela estava feliz por alguém esta ali com ela, mesmo sendo o  
ogro do Potter – Como vamos sair daqui?

- Nadando – comentou o maroto dando a mão para menina – vamos senhorita Ness – A menina ia retrucar mas escutaram um barulho – Acho que a mamãe esta chegando

*  
Sophia pegou a varinha e apontou para caldeirão. Remo estava um pouco cauteloso, mas acabou sentando do lado da loira que contava animadamente sobre todos os passos da experiencias, mas pela primeira vez ele não conseguia se concentra nada que não fosse no seu rosto corado, o seu perfume, seus lábios delicados falando.

- Remo? - chamou a menina

- O-oque? - gaguejou

- Esta pronto? - perguntou ela lhe entregando um caldeirão

- Claro claro – ele mentiu, mas se recusava admitir que não tinha prestado atenção, tentou imitar os movimentos da Sophia, porém algo deu errado.

*  
Frank veio correndo e se postou um pouco a frente da amiga ignorando o rival.

- Oi – falou ofegante – Eu preciso de ajuda em...feitiços

Alice o encarou confusa, ele veio correndo apenas para pedir ajuda, ainda mais numa matéria que ele era bom?

- Feitiços? – Será que vai ter prova? Questionava a morena em pensamento

- O que? – Frank balançou a cabeça percebendo a burrada – quero dizer é para Herbologia, sabe o trabalho, eu não consigo fazer

- Mas você já tinha terminado – falou a menina cada vez mais confusa

- Outra hora ela te ajuda. Vamos Lice

- Espera – Frank segurou o braço da amiga – Você vai me ajudar né? Eu o perdi

Alice encarou o amigo "entendeu" tudo. Ela não podia deixar o amigo ir mal, ainda mais com a mãe como a dele

- Claro que vou – se virou pro Nathan – Até depois

Frank colocou um braço sobre os ombros da morena e se virou para Nathan com uma cara de deboche. Agora ele só tinha que sumir com seu trabalho antes que Alice percebesse a mentira.

*  
Peter se abaixou assim que começaram os disparos das varinhas, ele só queria sair dali. Escutou uma risada e vozes o chamando de fraco, ele nunca mais ia ser fraco, se transformou em sua forma animaga e começou a fazer como os marotos ensinaram. Se não pode vencer se junte a eles.

Começo correndo para um dos encapuzados do lado esquerdo logo todas as varinhas estavam apontadas para ele e acabaram eliminando um da jogada. Agora era só torce para os outros não ter aprendido a lição

*  
Sirius saiu correndo atrás da morena que já havia desaparecido pelos corredores do Castelo.

- Se você quer guerra Mckinnon é guerra que terás – falou o maroto – Agora quem vai ser a pessoa que vai elevar meu ego? – falou olhando os jardins – Sirius Black vai atacar novamente

*  
O cheio de ovo pobre invadiu a sala. Remo cambaleou e caiu por cima da loira. Sua pele estava cheia de furuncos azuis e a loira ainda continha aquela gosma pelo rosto. Os dois se encararam e começaram a rir.

- Você fez o movimento errado – falou a menina entre risos – Não prestasse atenção

- Claro que prestei – tentou parecer ofendido, porém parecia mais um pedido de desculpa – Acho que você não foi uma boa professora

- Acho que você é gordo de mais – falou mal humorada – sai de cima de mim Lupin

O monitor saiu, mas não conseguiu tirar os olhos das duas orbitas azuis da menina. Levou a mão até o cabelo dela colocando uma mecha até atrás da orelha dela e falou:

- Você nunca ia ser uma boa professora, porque os alunos iam ficar mais interessados em você que a sua aula – Remo nem sabia da onde tirava coragem para falar aquilo tudo, mas era algo mais forte que ele. E aquele brilho no olhar dela o fazia tão bem – Você é muito linda Sophia


	7. Chapter 7

Sirius se arrumou e saiu da sala de aula. Ele ia se vingar da Mckinnon, quem era a pessoa que ela mais odiava no colégio? Tem aquela da corvinal, uma da lufa lufa, mas uma sonserina ia ser perfeita.

- Hora de dar uma volta às origens negra da minha família – murmurou rumando as masmorras

*

Lena saiu do banho e se jogou com tudo na cama, como era burra, deixou se levar e acabou fazendo sexo com aquele cachorro do Black, mas não podia negar que gostou. Mas ela era superior e ia mostrar para aquele maroto quem era que manda. Pegou um pergaminho e escreveu um recado ao seu futuro ficante.

*  
- Eu acho que aquela não é mamãe – falou a ruiva tremendo nem reparou que se aproximou do maroto e que este se colocou a sua frente – não parece nenhum pouquinho com os filhotes

- Quantos monstros o Hagrid colocou esse ano aqui? – reclamou o maroto – pega a varinha Evans

- Eu não sou burra Potter – falou a ruiva. O monstro era enorme, lembrava um dinossauro, não era feio, mas nunca passaria por bonito. Tinha um rosto triste, olhos vermelhos, corpo escamoso e negro. Este esticou umas das patas em direção da menina – Porque eles sempre gostam de mim?

- Porque todo mundo gosta ruiva – falou o maroto baixinho, mas mesmo assim Lily escutou e corou – Acho melhor sair daqui agora – mas o monstro parecia cansado e deitou bem na entrada da caverna – ou quem sabe podemos ficar aqui mais um pouco

- Não vou ficar numa caverna escura, com vários filhotes, um monstro que não para de me olhar e com você Potter – reclamou a ruiva

- Então vai em frente Evans. Boa sorte, me acorde quando acabar.

*  
Remo levou as mãos ao rosto da loira, seus olhos estavam conectados, talvez aquilo fosse erado, talvez fosse loucura. Mas naquele momento não importava. O maroto se aproximava cada vez mais Sophia, estava tão perto que podia contar cada pintinha do rosto da menina. Os lábios dos dois estavam quase se encostando quando a porta foi aberta.

- Viu professora McGonagall, o Lupin em vez de aplicar uma detenção a senhorita Greenage estavam prontos para iniciar um atentado ao pudor – falou o monitor da sonserina com a voz séria – Acho que a senhora devia tirar o cargo deste delinquente. A grifinória precisa de pessoas como eu, prestativas, sérias.

- Obrigado senhor Dolohov, mas eu que sou a diretora da Grifinória e não lembro de ter pedido a sua opinião no assunto – a senhora com expressão de desgosto se virou para aulos de sua casa – os dois na minha sala e você Dolohov porque não limpa essa sala

- O que? - exclamou

- Não foi o senhor que falou que prestativo? - perguntou a professora de transfiguração levantando uma das sobrancelhas – então limpe, Lupin e Greenage me acompanhem.

*

Alice olhou o quarto todo bagunçado e foi se sentar na cama do amigo, empurrou algumas pergaminhos que estavam em cima da cama para lado e viu que uma delas era sobre herbologia. Antes de pegar o pergaminho Frank entrou no quarto

- São do Remo, ele disse que podia usar na pesquisa – falou meio amedrontado

- Sem problemas Frank, acho melhor procurar na biblioteca, assim colocamos coisas diferentes no seus trabalho – falou a menina

- Pode ser – o garoto ficou vermelho – Vamos logo?

- Claro

Os dois chegaram na biblioteca e logo pegaram diversos livros, Frank não os lias. Sabia que tinha que fazer algo antes que aquele covirnal aparecesse de novo e levasse sua Alice.

- Lice – chamou baixinho – sabe este final de semana tem o passeio em Hogsmeade – o menino respirou fundo - e a minha mãe esta de aniversario logo logo...

- Você quer ajuda para comprar um presente?

- Claro – sorriu falso, na verdade ia convida-lá para passar o final de semana do aniversario da sua mãe com ele – Obrigada Lice

*

Peter voltava animado para castelo, Maria ia seu lado o ignorando sendo seguida pela amiga Narcisa Black. Ao fundo um sonseriano olhava desconfiado para o maroto, ele devia contar aquilo para Lilian. Mas podia ser perigoso de mais ela saber da verdade, pensou Snape, talvez o melhor caminho seria apenas observar o novo comensal.

*  
Marlene se encaminhava para salão principal lá encontraria um Lufo que prometia fazer Sirius Black fugir da sua mente. Estava ali esperando ele quando viu que tinha saído as pessoas que seriam leituados. Caminhou até lá, abrindo espaço por todos, não se importando com o sonserino que vou longe quando o empurrou. Alguns estavam rindo, outros dando gritinhos estéricos

**Grifinória – James Potter, sétimo ano .**

Ai esta a razão dos gritinhos estéricos, pensou Marlene

**Corvinal - Elena Blake, sexto ano**  
COMO? ESSA VACA CONSEGUIU? Eu sou muito mais que ela  
**  
Lufa Lufa – Ofélia Watson, quinto ano**  
Tadinha, pensou Lena lembrando da menina tímida, magricela e de óculos daquela casa. Devia estar agora pensando em cometer um suicídio.  
**  
Sonserina – Severo Snape, sétimo ano**  
Lena parou e releu o nome umas 20 vezes e como a maioria dos companheiros da casa dos leões caiu na gargalhada.

*  
- Vamos mostrinho queridinho saia daí para tia Liliy ficar feliz– pedia Lily tentando chamar atenção enquanto o maroto a obsverva – Desisto

- Aleluia ruiva – falou James feliz – não aguentava mais você falando igual a uma...

- Potter nem termine essa frase – mandou a garota braba, sentando o mais longe do maroto e dos filhotes que pareciam ter amado brincar com o moreno

- Sabe Lily, você devia curti mais a vida, deixar de ser estressada, Cdf certinha. Como agora, para que ficar ai no canto com frio – ela o encarou descrente, como ele sabia que elas estava com frio? - e não vem se diverti com eles – apontou os monstrinhos – eles são legais

- Não quero

- Acho que você não sabe brincar ruiva – o moreno se virou para um dos filhote – tadinha, nunca aprendeu a ser feliz

- Eu sei me diverti sim Potter – falou irritada

- Então prove – desafio o moreno

Lilian deu um sorrisinho sarcástico para o Potter e caminhou em sua direção, sentou-se ao seu lado o empurrando para dentro do lago e olhou para os monstrinhos meio em duvida do que fazer enquanto o maroto submergia com expressão de raiva, mas logo começou a rir da ruiva que se encolhia cada vez que os filhotes tentavam se aproximar.

- Eles são como crianças Evans – falou o moreno – só querem atenção e carinho

- Como você entendesse de criança

- Claro que entendo convivo com Sirius 24 horas por dia – falou rindo, mas se espantou quando a ruiva também riu

- O que foi? – perguntou a menina, fazendo James balançar a cabeça e corar de leve. Fazendo a ruiva o encarar chocada, desde quando o Potter corava?

- Nada não – se aproximou da Lily pegando sua mão e levando a cabeça de um dos monstros que começou a emitir sons de aprovação – Viu é fácil ruiva

A monitora ficou ali fazendo carinho nos filhotes junto com o maroto, os dois riam e se divertiam. Lilian não conseguia entender como ela conseguia ficar no ambiente fechado com o trasgo do Potter e estar se divertido. Mas essa era a realidade daquele momento.

Já estava amanhecendo quando finalmente o mostro cansou de dormi e saiu para nadar. Lilian dormia encostada no maroto que sem perceber passava os dedos pelos fios ruivos. O moreno se mexeu com cuidado para proteger a garota quando todos os filhotes resolveram tomar seu banho matinal e surpreendeu de escutar um riso baixo da menina.

- O que foi? – perguntou confuso

- Seus óculos, seu cabelo – ela ria de um jeito que ele nunca tinha visto, em vez de se preocupar em ajeitar os óculos tortos ou os cabelos rebeldes ficou admirando – Seus cabelos são realmente bagunçados

- Você acha que eu os faziaeles ficarem assim? – perguntou animado por ainda estar mantendo o espírito de ontem

- Sim e bem sua cara arrumar o cabelo para ele ficar assim só para parecer que desceu da vassoura – ela sempre falava isso, mas desta vez era diferente não era entre gritos ou com raiva

- Deu de falar do meu cabelo, eu sei que ele é lindo – falou com sorriso contente no rosto – o que acha de aproveitar que eles foram embora e correr para o café da manhã? Estou com fome

Lilian concordou e quando ia entrar na água sentiu os dedos do maroto em torno da sua cintura e a voz dele em seu ouvido pedindo confiança. Ela tremeu de leve e classificou isso apenas por uma aversão confiar no Potter. Em menos de minutos já estavam na superfície. James agradecia o que parecia ser uma ninfa do lago que mandava beijos para o moreno

- Você namora até ninfas? – perguntou indignada

- Ela não é uma ninfa e sim uma das defensoras desse lago – falou – E Lírio não precisa ficar com ciúmes eu sou todinho seu

O Moreno se aproximou e quando ele pensou que ia finalmente beijá-la, Lily o empurrou para dentro do lago o afundando

- Nem nos seus sonhos Potter – berrou a ruiva saindo dali com raiva – e eu pensei que ele tinha amadurecido – resmungou pensando em como o Potter continua sendo o Potter de sempre.

Lily chegou ao dormitório e rumou para banheiro para tomar um banho descente. Marlene tagalerava do lado de fora, Sophia pedia silêncio e Alice reclamava que a ruiva estava demorando de mais.

Uma hora depois as quatro amigas já estavam no salão principal para o café da manhã. Sophia relatava o dia anterior e sobre a detenção que iria cumprir naquela noite.

- ESQUECI DE CONTAR – berrou Lena empolgada interrompendo a loira – Snape, Potter, Watson e a vaca da Blake estão sendo leiloados

- Droga – murmurrou a ruiva – o trasgo do Potter ganhou, isso que dizer..

- Que você ou admite a derrota ou participa – falou Lena empolgada – será que vem junto os outros marotos?

- Cala boca Lena – mandou Alice – como assim Blake vai competir?

- A Blake é bonita – comentou Sophia mas se calou quando recebeu olhar de "eu vou te matar" das amigas – Que saber ela é horrível, tem muita muita muita cutícula, ISSO, ela tem muita cutícula – as amigas a olharam e começaram a rir – qual o problema?

As aulas passaram rapidamente, o assunto principal era o leilão. James sorria para todos como se apenas ele estivesse na competição e todos quisessem sair com ele. Snape não agüentava mais as piadinhas do resto e prometeu achar quem colocou a seu nome naquela droga de competição. Blake, para a desgraça da Lena, anunciava que ela era a mais bela e ficaria com Sirius Black de premio.

Lilian não agüentava mais aquilo tudo, era para ser seu ultimo ano perfeito e não uma competição maluca para arrecadar fundos. E o pior que todo vez que aquele trasgo do Potter a via comprava dela uma resposta. Lily não queria dar o braço a torcer, mas competir pelo Potter já era de mais.

A noite chegou tranqüila para Sophia que apesar de ter uma detenção marcada estava calma e ria das amigas.

- Por favor, por favor – pedia Lena – você não pode deixar aquela vaca da Blake receber o maior números de voto

- O Potter vai conseguir isso se mim – falou a ruiva tentando ler um livro

- E você vai admitir que tem medo dele? Afirma que se ficar um mês como "dona" dele nunca mais vai esquecer? – questionou Alice

- EU NÃO QUERO PARTICIPAR – berrou irritada

- Mas você VAI – berrou Lena de volta – E NEM QUERO SABER VAI SIM.

- Alice? – a morena balançou a cabeça – Sophia? – só ria e ignorou a ruiva – Você são péssimas amigas – a ruiva saiu do quarto braba

- Ela ainda vai me agradecer – comentou Lena – Alice me ajuda planejar o show da Evans e você Sophia esta atrasada - a loira saiu correndo e escutou um barulho na escada .

*  
- SOPHIA – os berros vinham do dormitório feminino, na frente do Remo, Sophia se encontra caída com as bochechas coradas e com sorriso "de criança pega no flagra" no rosto

- Que ajuda? - perguntou Remo estendo a mão

- Não precisa, não foi, só cai um lance de escada, batia a cabeça, minhas amigas estéricas logo aparecem e tudo bem, não foi nada Lupin – falou respirando fundo, o garoto a encarou assustado – Eu tenho mania de falar de mais quando estou nervosa, sabe é uma coisa automática, não da para parar, eu preciso falar e falar e falar – Remo já ria da loira quando as amigas apareceram – Sabe pode rir e engraçado que eu sei. Oi meninas não foi estou bem só cair da escada e sabe tudo bem..

- ALGUÉM MANDA ELA CALA A BOCA – berrou Sirius

- CALA BOCA VOCÊ SIRIUS – Sophia berrou de volta, mas logo levou a mão a rosto – DESCULPA, será que ele ficou brabo? Porque não era minha intenção que ele ficasse...

- Calma Sophia respira – mandou Remo – ele não vai ficar brabo tenho certeza. E sempre assim? - perguntou as amigas com sorriso

- Sim – falou a Lena – agora licença mas tem pessoas que necessitam aprender educação – A garota começou a andar na direção de Sirius que sorria para ela - BLACK QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PARA MANDAR A MINHA AMIGA CALAR BOCA?

- Acho melhor você dois irem para a detenção – falou a Lily – eu cuido daqueles dois – apontou para Sirius e Lena que estavam se xingando

- Para que? - perguntou Alice – Isso é divertido, eu aposto que Sirius vai agarrar ela

Lilian revirou os olhos e foi acabar com a briga, tudo bem que ela brigava com Potter, mas era algo simples não algo com plateia gigante e nem naquele tom. As brigas deles eram mais um "NÃO POTTER" e acabava ai, nada de xingamento aquele nivel

- Você dois podem parar – mandou a ruiva – ou vou te que dar detenção aos dois – os dois olharam descrente para eles – Tem crianças na sala e sim estou falando sério

- Droga – falaram todos que assistiam

*

Alice estava lendo a sua revista "Seminário das bruxas" quando entrou uma coruja negra no dormitório e possou na cama da Lilian. A morena olhou para a porta e viu que ainda continuava fechada Lily ainda demorar um pouco para chegar do banho, o suficiente para ela ver de quem era aquela coruja.

*

- Pontas chega – mandou Sirius entendiado – a pimentinha vai participar e você vai dar um jeito dela vencer, e ai um mês para provar que não é mais tão idiota, mas cuidado ela pode descobrir que és viado

- VEADO é diferente de vIado – falou James

- Para mim é tudo um rena saltitante

- Claro tudo igual – ironizou James passando os dedos pelos cabelos – Esse ano é o ultimo

- Não sei se fico feliz ou alegre – Sirius deu sorriso maroto – claro que feliz nunca mais vou ver sua cara feia e vou fazer a nossa mãe te expulsar de casa

- A MINHA MÃE não vai me expulsar para de tentar. Para te roubar minhas coisas

- Pena que não posso pegar gostosa da Evans já que ela não é sua

Pontas lançou um olhar maléfico ao amigo e atirou a primeira coisa que achou na direção do outro que por sorte abaixou a tempo de ter a cabeça corta em duas pelo despertador do Remo

- Tadinho do pontinhas não aceita a verdade – debochou Almofadinhas jogando um livro na direção do outro maroto e assim começou o duelo entre os amigos

*

Sophia e Remo estava, cercados de pergaminhos antigos pela sala, eles tinham 3 horas para colocar em ordem uma sala de arquivos de professores. A diretora da Grifinoria queria na verdade algo para juntar aquelas pessoas como o professor Dumbledore, o único cheio de que achou era detenções sorte sua que aquele povo não era nem um pouco santo. Agora era só trancar aqueles dois até o dia seguinte. Algo que Mcgonall foi totalmente contra, mas Alvo achou super interessante.

*

Alice foi andando com passos leves até a coruja, mas esta se recusou a lhe esticar a perna para pegar a carta.

- Vamos corujinha linda – falou a menina tentando novamente – se não der vou pegar – tentou tirar a força mas a coruja voo para longe e picou seu dedo – AI volte aqui sua coruja boba, feia – a coruja voo ainda mais para longe – desculpa corujinha linda, fofa. Da a cartinha para tia Alice aqui dá?

- Tudo bem Lice? - perguntou Lilian entrando – Hermes – chamou a ruiva e a coruja negra vou até ela e largou a carta e saiu para noite escura. Menina leu rapidamente e anunciou – Vou sair, boa noite

- Droga todo mundo saiu menos eu – suspirou a morena – Lily um encontro com o dono segreto da coruja boba, Lena com qualquer garoto do colégio e Sophia em detenção.


	8. Chapter 8

Lilian saiu do quarto rapidamente e nem percebeu a presença de dois marotos. Sirius e James trocaram um olhar curioso, não era a primeira vez que aquela ruiva saia tarde da noite. Sirius apesar da curiosidade tinha assuntos pendentes com a amigada da monitora, já James estava entediado, porque não seguir seu Lírio?

Lily andava com agilidade, se esquivando pelas sombras do castelo, entrava em varias passagem secretas muito conhecidas pelo maroto que logo se viu na torre de astronomia e o mistério amigo da ruiva: Severo Snape.

- Li – chamou o sonserino – as coisas não andam bem

- Como assim Sev? –perguntou a menina logo após de finalizar o abraço no seu melhor amigo

- Tem um comensal na grifinoria, alguém próximo

- E você não pode contar – suspirou a ruiva e o garoto concordou – E você como anda Sev?

- Bem

Os dois amigos entraram numa conversa, Severo revelava alguns detalhes que conseguia falar outros se esganava e não conseguia pronunciar nada. James estava quase dormindo ali com aquela conversa chata, ele não gostava e nunca ia gostar daquele Ranhento, mas ele ajudava a sua ruiva a superar a morte dos pais. Talvez ele poderia deixar aquela coisa curti um pouco ao lado da sua ruiva.

*

- Lena querida – chamou Sirius a abraçando por trás – para alguém que não gostou do meu desempenho. Você parece muito desesperada

- Sabe Six – falou com um tom doce e meigo – estou fazendo um favor a você. Sabe quem sabe treino ajuda

O maroto sorriu e começou a beijar o pescoço da morena, dando leves mordidas por toda sua extensão. Hoje seria sua vingança.

*

Alice não agüentava mais ficar sozinha naquele quarto e desceu para o salão dos leões. Não encontrou ninguém ali e foi se sentar perto da lareira, olhando as chamas e nem percebeu quando o sono chegou.

*

Sophia e Remo voltavam conversando animados da detenção. O garoto se sentia bem do lado daquela louquinha, se sentia livre.

- Olha que lua linda – falou a loira o puxando para janela – esta quase inteiramente cheia

Remo respirou fundo, ele não achava aquela lua linda, aquela era sua maldição. E ali estava a prova de que ele era diferente, um monstro.

- Vamos dormi Greenage – A menina o encarou confusa, mas acabou o seguindo.

*  
James voltou seguindo Lilian pelos corredores, ele podia ter dado uma chance ao Ranhento, mas aquela mini tregua de sua parte acabava ali. Porém sua mente repassava sobre ter um comensal na grifinória. Sirius ia amar ajuda-lo descobrir quem era esse traidor. Sem tirar que um comensal perto da sua ruivinha não ia ser lá muito divertido.

*

Sirius beijava o pescoço da morena, carregando-a para uma sala vazia. As suas mãos como as dela corrigiam para cada pedaço do corpo do outro, contornando cada pedacinho que conseguiam tocar. Marlene sentou na mesa dos professores entrelaçando suas pernas m volta da cintura do maroto, este por sua vez a beijava na abertura do decote.  
Lena trouce a boca do maroto a sua o beijando com desejo. Os seus dedos livravam da gravata e da camisa, deixando o peito musculoso a mostra. O garoto não tardou de fazer o mesmo com ela, primeiro se livrou da camiseta e enquanto beijava o colo dela tirou o sutiã que para sua alegria tinha um fecho na parte da frente.

- É por isso que te adoro – falou Sirius levando as mãos ao seio da garota o contornando, apertando e massageando. Escutando os gemidos de prazer da garota a sua frente. Aproveitando do momento, Sirius levou os lábios aquela parte do corpo feminino se deliciando com aquele momento beijando desde o pescoço até o cós da calça

- Agora é minha vez – falou a morena trocando de lugar com moreno, o empurrando para a mesa e o forçando a se deitar.

Começou lhe beijando o rosto, mordendo o lobulo da orelha, arranhando de leve o peito nu e logo o beijando.  
Sirius forçou novamento a troca de lugares, se livram das ultimas pessoas de roupa e logo os beijos e os toques se tornavam mais possessivos e desejosos. Não tardou estarem juntos, unidos, dançando uma dança que lhe traziam prazer, alegria e muito mais.

*

Frank desceu quietinho para o salão comunal, não conseguia dormi, não queria dormi. Quando chegou ao fim da escada encontrou Alice dormindo perto da lareira. Encolhida de frio. Ela estava tão bonita que Frank não teve coragem de lhe acorda e acabou levando para dormitório masculino. Ali ela dormiria numa cama e ficaria quentinha. O sonho poderia demorar a aparecer, mas agora ele tinha algo muito melhor para observar.

*

Sophia estava na cama se remexendo, não conseguia acreditar na mudança de humor do Remo, numa hora estava alegre e na hora estava um grosso. Respirou fundo, ela nunca ia entender aquele maroto.

*

Remo entrou no seu quarto e caiu na cama chateado consigo mesmo, ele tinha magoado alguém, alguém muito importante para ele. Alguém que tinha sorte de não se envolver com ele. Um monstro que mesmo na sua forma normal poderia fazer alguem sofrer.

*

Sirius estava colocando a roupa e Marlene apenas o observava.

- Tchau Mckinnon – falou o maroto

- A onde vais? - perguntou levando uma sobrancelha

- Sabe foi uma perda de tempo, pensei que era melhor – sorriu – mas acho que a primeira vez foi sorte de principiante

E saiu da porta, mas não antes de escutar uma cadeira sendo jogada em sua direção.

*

Na manhã do dia seguinte, o dia acordou frio e parecia que ia começar a nevar. Sirius e Lena mal se olharam. James voltou a pedir Lily para sair com ele, mas como sempre recebeu um não. Remo fugia de Sophia que a cada momento ficava mais intrigada com aquele maroto. Snape não havia mais entrado em contado com Lilian, mas era visto pelo castelo sempre cercado de pessoas o incomodando, incluindo um certo Potter. Alice acordou da manhã do dia seguinte e estranhou onde estava dormindo, ainda mais quando viu Frank deitado no chão. Mas imaginou que o amigo a havia carregado até ali e cuidado dela em troca colocou na cama e deixou um sapo de chocolate e uma cartinha de agradecimento que Frank guardou embaixo do travesseiro e toda noite relia.

O fim de semana se aproximava e junto a ele o passeio para Hogsmeade e a lua cheia. Os marotos armavam o plano para aquele final de semana, iriam fazer aquilo ser especial, já que seria o ultimo antes da competição e James ser de alguém por um mês.

Liliam por sua vez não agüentava mais as amigas a irritando para a sua futura apresentação. Sophia achava que tinha que cantar, Alice apoiava uma atuação e Lena uma dança sensual.

- CHEGA – berrou a ruiva – Será que da pelo menos para mim estudar sem vocês virem com ideias novas?

- Que chata Li – falou Lena meio sentida – é só poções, coisa facil, simples e inutil

- Facil?

- Bom para você é – a morena deu de ombros – Agora que dança preferes a do ventre ou espanhola?

- Eu prefiro que fiques quieta e deixa eu estudar – pediu a ruiva

- Otimo vai ser as duas então. Obrigada Li – a morena saiu saltitante

- Ninguém merece e quase pior que Petunia

*

- Acho melhor a dança – falou alegre Lena – acho que a roupa da Li poderia ser verde ou azul

- Nada de verde, a Li só tem roupa verde – comentou Alice – tem que ser uma cor diferente

- Azul petroleo é legal – comentou Sophia – mas eu quero ela atuando. Imagina ela fazendo um monologo

- Podemos misturar todos – exclamou Lena – um musical

Todas concordaram e acharam melhor se virar sozinha, só falar para ruiva quando tudo estivesse pronto.

*

- Então Almofadinhas tudo pronto?

- Claro Pontas, aqui estão todos poções e feitiços de espionagem.

- O que vocês vão fazer? - perguntou Peter saindo da cama

- Procurar o comensal da grifinória. Querem ajudar? - Remo balançou a cabeça e voltou a ler. Peter também não quis – Otimo vamos nós dois

*

Peter esperou os dois amigos sairem e deu uma desculpa de ir a cozinha e correu para salão comunal da sonserina e pediu para falar com Maria.

- O que você quer? - perguntou fria

- Os marotos estão atras de um comensal na minha casa – comentou nervoso – e ele vão acabar descobrindo

- Não se eu não quiser – exclamou misteriosa – Agora se manda rato

*

- ALICE – berrou Frank correndo atras da amiga – vais comigo esse fim de semana em Hogsmeade?

- Claro – comentou alegre – temos que procurar o presente da sua mãe

- Sim – sorriu – e depois você vai no aniversario dela né?

- Não que eu saiba

- Mas agora sabe – sorriu ainda mais, até que não era tão dificil a convida-la, bom agora revelar o que queria não ia ser assim tão bom

- Então eu vou – lhe deu beijinho no rosto – agora estou atrasado Frank. Tchauzinho

Frank corou e ficou ali com as mãos na bochecha.

*

James olhou para a ruiva sentada isolada no salão comunal, pediu um minutinho para Sirius que revirou os olhos o chamando de viado e foi até lá.

- Oi Lily – sorrindo – posso sentar do seu lado?

- Se dize que não, você me deixa em paz? - perguntou meio sorrindo

- Não – o garoto sentou do seu lado – sabe ruiva, qual o problema de ter mas momentos de paz?

- Quem sabe você cresce – o maroto sorriu e lhe deixou um beijo no rosto

- Se prepare para ver o novo James Potter

*

Maria sorriu ao sair da casa daqueles sangue ruins e traidores de sangue. Aquela casa dos leões metidos a besta. Tinha resolvido o problema do Peter e de quebra iria ser agradecida pelo seu Lord.

*

- O que aqueles dois estão aprontando? - perguntou Lena olhando para James e Sirius q ue estavam conversando num canto

- Não sei, mas parecem brincar de aurores – falou Sophia – porque o interesse em Lena?

- O interesse e a minha vingança contra aquele cachorro do Black. E desse vez ele não vai se recuperar tão rapido – sorriu alegre

*  
James e Sirius terminaram de terminar a armadilha. Agora era só esperar o traidor cair no plano. Peter olhou o plano do amigo em sua forma animaga e repassou as informações a Maria que prometeu pegar um impostor no lugar.


	9. Chapter 9

Um garotinho do quarto ano tremia após a conversa com a turma sonseriana, ele tinha que pegar algo para eles, o se não seus pais iam conhecer você-sabe-quem.

Andou pelos corredores rapidamente, os sons dos seus passos ecoavam pelo castelo, não havia ninguém ali. Achou o primeiro indicio sobre o plano de pegar um comensal. Era uma folha com a marca negra indicando uma reunião, mas como seria obvio demais essa parte passou. Ele era um "comensal" e não alguém querendo se tornar um.

Continuou andando e logo encontrou o que parecia ser um traidor de sangue e um sangue ruim. Ali estava a chance que um comensal não ia perde. Respirou fundo e sacou a varinha. Nessa hora escutou um som e os dois marotos, James e Sirius, apareceram em sua frente. Agora sua parte estava feita e seus pais iriam sobreviver.

*

O fim de semana chegou com tempo ruim. O vento soprava com força levantando todas as folhas no chão. Logo iria começar a nevar. O outono estava dando adeus e o inverno parecia ser bem frio aquele ano. Os alunos que iriam ao povoado ali perto estavam prontos e agasalhados. Frank e Alice iam grupos pelas ruas de Hogsmeade.

No castelo, Lena e Sophia estavam na missão Lilian. Tinha apenas esse fim de semana para preparar a ruiva para competição. Já os marotos estavam prontos para sessão Lua cheia.

*

- Então Lilian falou Lena encarando a amiga nós vamos contar o que terás que fazer e simples e vais ganhar - comentou Sophia animada

- Uhl - debochou a ruiva eu posso subir dar oi e descer, não quero vencer esse negocio.

- Nem vem Li - reclamou a morena - Es minha amiga e minha amiga não vai perder para aquelas coisinhas fãs dos marotos.  
Sophia concordou e Lilian suspirou. Ia ser um longo final de semana.

*

- Essa casa dos gritos, está melhor que a minha casa - comentou Sirius animado com a reforma que ele e os marotos estavam fazendo na casa terei até meu próprio quarto

- Sempre tivesse seu próprio quarto - comentou Peter

- Aquilo não era quarto e sim uma prisão - exclamou mas a minha mãe Potter também me deu quarto

- MINHA mãe é muito boa - comentou James meio chateado nem vem roubar

- Ela gosta mais de mim Pontas - mas sabia que era melhor parar James era apaixonados pelos pais e vivia preocupado com o trabalho deles - Então Rabicho conseguisse as comidas?

Peter concordou e os três terminaram de arrumar o resto esta seria a surpresa deles para Remo. Transformar aquela maldição em algo pelo menos não tão casa arrumada, comida, coisas que Aluado adorava.

*  
Frank e Alice andavam caminhando um lado do outro animados. Os dois eram só sorrisos, conversavam de uma forma leve e riam muito. As vezes, até se abraçavam e nem percebiam que ambos ficavam corados.

Na altura da hora do almoço, Alice finalmente encontrou algo que era a cara da mãe de Frank, um chapéu de urubu. Não era bonito, mas com certeza acradaria a aniversariante.

- Vamos almoçar lá no Três Vassoras? - perguntou Frank

- Claro, esta muito frio e um cerveja amanteigada ia ser perfeito – comemorou carregando o amigo pelo mão para dentro do bar.

*

A tarde passou tranquila para todos. Os marotos terminavam os preparativos da Casa dos gritos e aguardavam Remo comendo sapos de chocolate. Lilian não aguentava mais os preparativos para a competição e Frank e Alice se divertiam nas ruas da cidadizinha.

A noite chegou transendo consigo muita confusão e diverção aqueles bruxos.

*

- Fiquem quietos – mandou James olhando a entrada para o castelo – a enfermeira já esta quase aqui - O Aluado vai falar um monte – comentou Sirius animado – mas depois vai entrar na farra

- Como sempre – sorriu o maroto de oculos para os amigos. Peter parecia cansado e meio preocupado – O que foi Rabicho

- Nada – respondeu – Olha lá vem o Aluado – respirou fundo quando os amigos trocaram o foco. Ali começaria a sua grande traição aos seus amigos

*

A tarde passou tranquila para todos. Os marotos terminavam os preparativos da Casa dos gritos e aguardavam Remo comendo sapos de chocolate. Lilian não aguentava mais os preparativos para a competição e Frank e Alice se divertiam nas ruas da cidadizinha.

A noite chegou trazendo consigo muita confusão e diversão aqueles bruxos.

*

- Fiquem quietos – mandou James olhando a entrada para o castelo – a enfermeira já esta quase aqui - O Aluado vai falar um monte – comentou Sirius animado – mas depois vai entrar na farra

- Como sempre – sorriu o maroto de oculos para os amigos. Peter parecia cansado e meio preocupado – O que foi Rabicho

- Nada – respondeu – Olha lá vem o Aluado – respirou fundo quando os amigos trocaram o foco. Ali começaria a sua grande traição aos seus amigos

*  
- Anda Lily termina isso logo – mandou Lena com raiva – e só provar e escolher a melhor roupa para apresentação

- Por que a pressa em Mckinnon? - perguntou a ruiva

- Quero saber a onde os marotos se meteram

- Eu não vou seguir eles – comentou Sophia – sou mais a favor de uma noite das garotas

- Estou com Sophia – falou a ruiva – aproveita e usa essa noite para planejar sua vingança

- A melhor vingança da historia desse colégio – sorriu a morena, convensendo-se a ficar.

*

- Esta ficando tarde – falou Alice olhando para a noite de lua cheia – todo mundo já voltou para o colégio

- Tudo bem, vamos voltar – respondeu Frank – mas o que acha de ir da a volta ao lago antes?

- Ia ser perfeito – comemorou Lice

A enfermeira deixou Remo na casa dos gritos e saiu rapidamente. O garoto já sentia os arrepios da transformação correndo pelo seu corpo. A dor em cada tendão, ligamento aumentava a cada segundo. Sua pele parecia se alarga, seus ossos creciam, sua cabeça parecia explodir. Cada pedacinho do seu corpo tremia, contorncia, se enrigencia e se extendia aumentando de volume. A dor corria por cada pedaço, seu coração bombeava a maldição por suas arterias irrigando cada area do corpo para trasnformação. As garras se formavam na sua mão, seus sentindos se tornavam mais alertas, seus olhos focalizaram em um cervo, um cão e um rato. Os três animais estavam ali do seu lado, tentando ajuda-lo. Agora seu corpo não parecia dormi tanto assim.

*

A cama estavam vazias. Os cochões estavam no chão. Os lençois estavam cheia de doces. Uma musica tocava no fundo e no centro da rodinha, Lena, Sophia e Lily estavam conversando. Lena já tinha planejado sua vingança. Lily já terminava o treino para sua apresentação.

- Agora vamos brincar de verdade e consequencia? – pediu Sophia

- Claro – falou a Lena – vou pegar a garrafa dos marotos já volto

Lena desceu as escadas e subiu no quarto dos garotos não havia ninguém ali. Mas hoje ela não ia perde sua noite pensando o que eles estavam fazendo. Ia se diverti.

*

O lago estava lindo. A lua cheia parecia enorme se refletindo nas aguas calmas. O vento sobrava baixinho levantando folhas do chão e fazendo a neve cair sobre eles. Frank e Alice andavam abraçados pelo lago. O garoto tentava se declarar mas sempre decistia. A morena não aguentava mais ficar ali ao lado do amor da sua vida e não poder falar nada. Ela que ia contar.

- Frank – chamou Alice – o que você faria se apaixonasse alguém? E essa pessoa talvez não sinta a mesma coisa

- Talvez eu tentasse contar – falou meio em duvida já que não gostou muito de saber que a sua Lice estava apaixonada

- E se eu parasse na frente dele – a garota parou – olhasse no fundo dos olhos e falasse?

- Alice? - perguntou confuso

- Frank eu estou falando de você – corou, mas não teve muito tempo para pensar em uma resposta. Frank havia saido correndo e pulando, como se sentivesse comemorando – FRANK?

- EU TAMBÉM – berrou vindo correndo em sua direção. Não consiguiu parar e os dois cairam dentro do lago rindo e se beijaram. Ali embaixo da lua.

*

Cervo e o cachorro se encaravam quando o lobisomen esta ali parado se acostumando com o local. Eles iam com cautela, juntos, até perto do hibrido e tocaram sua pata como sinal de amizade. O lobisomem olhou os dois animais e deu permisão e ali começaria a diverção da noite. O cervo trousse comida para o bichano e o cachorro uma bola para brincarem.  
Já o rato saia de fininho para revelar aos comensais onde poderia encontrar seus amigos e se livram dos traidores de sangue.

*

- Verdade ou consequencia?– perguntou Lily encarando Sophia

- Verdade

- E verdade que és apaixonado pelo Lupin? - perguntou a ruiva sorrindo, fazendo Lena cair na gargalhada e a loira corar

- Talvez – falou olhou para o teto

- Se mentir – começou Lena – vai aparecer varias espinhas o seu rosto

- Gosto – falou baixinho – mas ele só esta me ignorando

Lena e Lily se encaram e ali se formava um juramento iriam ajudar a amiga. Sophia rodou a garrafa e deu: Lena e Lilian

- Agora ruivinha o queres?

- Consequencia não porque vais me fazer dar uma volta no patio de calcinha e sutiã e esta frio

- Droga, como adivinhasse? - questionou Lena irritada

- Você sempre fala isso – comentou Sophia

- Já sei, vamos brincade de barco ruiva – falou Lena – quem você salvaria, dava a boia ou deixava se afogar desses três: Sirius, James e Peter

- Pode afogar os três? - pediu esperançosa

- Não – falaram Sophia e Lena juntas

- Ok – suspirou – afogaria o Potter – mas nessa hora começou a surgi espinhas pelo rosto – TUDO BEM – berrou quando se viu no espelho – afogaria Peter, dava a boia para Black

- Eee?

- Salvaria o Potter – falou baixinho

**Se alguém lê de pelo menos um oizinho. Obrigada **


	10. Chapter 10

Oi a todos...espero que continuem gostando

IBlackI – oooi. Acredite eu sempre tive a vontade de voltar ao tempo e matar o Peter.

Rabicho saiu andando com rapidez pelas ruas de Hogsmeade. Contornando cada beco daquela cidade migrando cada vez mais para longe. Voltou a sua forma normal e aguardou. Não tardou os comensais chegarem.

- A onde estão? - perguntou um mascarado

- Na casa dos gritos

- Vamos aguarda o amanhecer e pegamos eles cansados – comentou outro comensal – Aguardamos o seu sinal – se virou para os demais comensais – Nós vamos cerca aquela casa

*  
Frank sorriu para Alice no pé da escada que levava ao dormitório. Ele ainda achava que estava sonhando e não pretendia acorda tão cedo. Ali estava perfeito.

- Boa noite – falou a garota sorrindo. Um sorriso enorme e brilhante.

- Boa – Frank deu um selinho na sua namarAda – noite

Alice subiu as escadas nas nuvens e entrou no dormitório e encontrou as suas amigas estavam dançando animadas, uma garrafa de wishyfogo no meio, doces.

- O que esta acontecendo aqui?

- Uma festa privada – avisou Lena dançando sobre a cama – E você onde estava?

- Beijando meu príncipe encantado

- Você agarrou o Frank? - perguntou Sophia chocada

- Que horror – falou Lilian rindo – e ai como foi?

- PERFEITO – sorriu – e ai posso entrar na festa?

- Claro – falaram todas entregando a morena um copo de bebida

*

Amanheceu. O sol continuava ainda dormindo, as nuvens tomavam conta do céu e um garoa fraquinha caia. No quarto do sétimo ano da grifinória feminino as donas encontravam deitadas no cochões no chão. Lilian estava deitada no meio dos doces, Sophia e Lena dormiam abraçadas e Alice estava com a garrafa na mão.

Já na casa dos gritos. Remo era levado para um quarto pelos amigos que apos deixarem ele deitado rumaram para outro quarto descansar. Rabicho por sua vez saiu de fininho anunciar os comensais que poderia começar o ataque.

Remo sentia seu corpo todo dolorido, mas o barulho que estava lá fora não deixava pregar os olhos. Parecia que alguém tentava invandir a casa. Abriu os olhos e viu que seus amigos criam um quarto para ele. Cheio de livros, uma cama confortavel, com fotos. A porta se abriu e James e Sirius entraram.

*  
- Olá Aluado – falou James meio nervoso

- O que houve? - perguntou ainda meio grogue

- Estam querendo participar da nossa festa – comentou Sirius nem ligando – e eles que venham

- Cadê o Rabicho?

- Deve estar dormindo em alguma toca – falou James – não esta no quarto dele

- Ou seja – falou Sirius – sobrou para nós proteger a nossa casa e ninguém vai mexer no Rabicho

- Vai ficar dormindo e nem vai ver nada – comentou Pontas – ele não gosta muito de duelos  
Remo ignorou os amigos que tentavam tirar hipóteses sobre a onde Rabicho estava dormindo ou porque não respondeu ainda o patrono que mandaram. Ele por sua vez estava preocupado com a invasão. Quem ia querer atacar 3 adolescentes?

Uma explosão ecôo pelos corredores da casa dos gritos. Um cheiro forte de queimado chegou em seus nariz. O barulho de gritos foram escutados.

- O que vocês dois aprontaram? - perguntou Remo chocado

- Nada – falaram juntos. Mais berros – talvez apenas uma surpresinha – falou James

- No estilo dos marotos – finalizou Sirius.

*  
Lena levantou meio tonta e acordou as amigas,  
arrumaram-se e desceram para o salão principal. O café da manhã como sempre  
esta lotado de coisas deliciosas e encantadoras. As quatro amigas se  
deliciaram. Alice logo saiu correndo quando viu Frank pulando em cima desde que  
acabaram caindo no meio do salão. Sophia conversava animada com o Lovegood  
sobre alguma nova experiência. Lilian lia um livro e Marlene provocava algumas  
pessoas.

Eram três tipos de vitimas daquela manhã, a abusada da convinal que estava  
sendo leiloada e se acha a mais gata do colégio, as fãs dos marotos e quem ela  
ia usar no seu plano de vingança contra Sirius.

- Liliy preciso de sua ajuda - pediu - antes que  
reclame eu te ajudei a não dar vexame na competição e eu posso mudar de ideia e  
dar tudo errado

- Amigas como você para que inimigas - debochou a ruiva - O queres que eu faça?

*  
- O que você colocaraam na escada? - perguntou  
Remo assustados com os berros

- ácido - começou sirius

- Pó de mico - falou James

- Água quente - sorriu Sirius

- Alguns feitiços e poções - James sorriu maroto

- Ou seja, tudo - resumiu Sirius empolgado

- E pessoas tão espertas não pensaram numa saida de emergencia? - perguntou  
Remo ironico

- Sabe - começou Sirius meio corando - nós ainda estavamos planejando

- Mas se queres sair rapido - falou James meio envergonhado - porque não pular  
a janela?

- E por que estamos eles entrarem aqui? - Remo se assustou da burrice dos  
amigos

- Hora qual é a diversão nisso? - perguntou Sirius abrindo a janela – Primeiro os lobisomens - Remo revirou os olhos - sabe se você se machucar nós achamos outras saida

Remo foi andando até a janela, era o segundo andar, não era tão alto assim. Podia quebrar o pescoço, mas não gostava de quem estava vindo atras deles. Respirou fundo e pulou. Nem tocou no chão e escutou James e Sirius atrás, nas suas formas de Pontas e Almofadinhas o ajudando a cair em segurança. Agora era só sair dali e voltar ao castelo antes que descobrirem que os alvos fugiram pela janela.

*

Lilian sorriu para a lufa. Hoje ia ser a apresentação para o leilão e todos os  
leiloados deviam estar impecáveis. Ofélia Warson estaria a mais bela que aquela  
convinal Elena Blake.  
- Então querida mãos  
a massa

A ruiva mão esperou a resposta da garota e já começou a trabalhar no cabelo cor  
de mel de Ofélia que era liso perfeito para o penteado que Lily havia imaginado

Sophia tinha conseguido com um amigo entrar nos domínios  
dos corvinais a mando da Lena que não gostava nem um pouco da Blake. Ela só  
teria que trocar algumas coisas que a amiga mandou e sairia dali rapidamente.

Não foi difícil entrar no dormitório feminino. Aquele povo se achava tão  
esperto que não achava que ninguém conseguiria entrar por não ser inteligente  
suficiente. Uma pena para eles, mas excelente para ela. A loira foi até os  
produtos da Blake e trocou alguns fracos e menos de 30 minutos já estava fora  
daquela torre,

*

Marlene andava para o lado e outro dentro do dormitorio masculino. Ela  
precisava pensar na sua vingança. As amigas eram boazinhas de mais para  
planejar o que ela queria fazer. Aquele maroto iria pagar.

*

- Senhoras, senhores e senhoritas. Bem vindos – falou Dumbledore que trajava  
uma veste de bruxa roxa – ao leilão de quatro jovens para arrecadação de  
fundos. Sente-se se acomodasse que a festa logo vai começar. Todos que iram  
participar para o lado oeste do salão. Obrigado

*

-Oi Lena - cumprimentou Sirius sorrindo e abraçando por trás - sabia que vocês  
esta uma tentação - a garota acenou arrancando um riso do maroto - Que tal nós  
atrasarmos um pouco?

- Quem sabe - Lena se virou para ele sorrindo - pós competição, meu querido

- A onde?

- Eu lhe indicarei - deu rapido selinho nele - Até mais Black

*

- Calma Lily - falou Alice rindo

- Calma? Olha só o que vocês estão me forçando a fazer - reclamou andando de um  
lado para outro

- Ninguém esta te forçando nada, você que foi burra em apostar com James -  
exclamou Sophia - estou loca para ver Blake

- Eu quero ver a Ofélia - comentou Alice - ela deve estar tão linda quando você

- Ela esta mais - falou Lily e viu Snape acenou de longe. Ele não estava nem um  
pouco alegre com aquilo. Uma pena, quem sabe ele encontrasse alguém naquele  
concurso?

*  
- Vamos chamar nossos leiloados - falou Dumbledore animado - Lufa Lufa Ofélia  
Watson - a garota vinha tímida olhando para o chão. Mas quando chegou perto do  
diretor olhou para frente e sorriu. Ela estava linda. Usava um vestido que aderira  
seu corpo com perfeição um lindo vestido bege em cima do joelho destacando sua  
pele bronzeada - Da Corvinal Elena Blake - um monte de assobios eram escutados.  
Mas ninguém entrou - Senhorita Blake? - chamou diretor de novo - Deve ter  
acontecido algo, já vamos achá-la e agora pela Sonserina Severo Snape - risos,  
aplausos eram escutados.

O garoto vinha carrancudo. Ele tinha a leve impressão  
aquilo era uma grande armação. O diretor continuou a apresentação: - e por ultimo é não menos importante a  
Grifinória James Potter - gritos histérico ecoaram pelo salão que parecia comum  
igual a todos os dias. O maroto andou sorrindo e agradecendo os comprimentos e  
sentou lá na mesa dos professores - E agora vamos começar as competições.

*

- Lena tens certeza disso? - perguntou Alice confusa -  
isso não vai dar certo

- Vai sim, já combinei tudo com a Sophia - falou - Vai dar certo

- Se isso acontecer quem garante que vai conseguir no fim?

- Ele vai ser obrigado a conviver com isso Lice. Não se preocupe eu pensei em  
tudo - falou sorrindo - Agora vai lá com Frank antes que ele comece a chorar  
pensando que você o trocou pelo Nathan Gostosão

- Cala boca Marlene - reclamou Alice fazendo a amiga rir.

- O amor os deixam tão idiotas - respirou fundo - Agora bem vindo o show a  
parte de Marlene Mackinnon


	11. Chapter 11

Mais um pouquinho para vocês, espero que gostem e cometem...beijooos

Os candidatos passavam um por um. Os da Ofélia parecia ser uma procissão de  
garotos querendo a reticulá-la, pelo menos esse era o pensamento antes da  
transformação da garota, agora os homens inscritos que queria apenas rir delas  
se matavam tentando chamar sua atenção. Porém Dumbledore já sabia quem era o  
escolhido. Era um garoto magricelo, feinho, mas muito esperto e simpático da  
corvinal que parecia encantando com a menina desde sempre.

- Senhor Goumert é vencedor belíssima apresentação com o tão de violino - bateu  
palmas o diretor - agora a senhorita Blake vai subir no palco e peço que os  
senhores não riam houve um pequeno acidente com a menina que logo será  
resolvido

Elena subiu no palco com os cabelos presos em um lenço, seu corpo parecia  
igual, mas seus rosto havia algo errado. Não sorriam e parecia que sua testa  
estava cheia de espinhas.

- BLAKE PORQUE NÃO MOSTRA OS CABELOS? - berrou alguém da platéia que parecia  
ser da mesma casa da garota

- OU UM SORRISO? - berrou Lena. Não ia perde essa oportunidade

Todos do castelo pareciam curiosos com o que tinha atrás desses berros e começaram a  
pedir também. A menina só balançava a cabeça.

- Senhorita Blake - falou a professora Minerva - melhor mostrar de uma vez

- Só porque a senhora parece uma manga chupada, não me force a parecer uma -  
reclamou a garota - Não vou mostrar e pronto. Podem começar a merda da  
competição

- Detenção - mandou a professora controlando a raiva

- Não sua baranga - exclamou - pensa que não sei que você esta amando me ver  
assim? Só porque meu pai preferiu sair com a minha que com você?

- Querida para sua informação quem deu o fora no seu amado pai fui eu - sorriu  
a professora - não costumava sair com idiotas

- MEU PAI NÃO É IDIOTA - berrou com raiva e acabou derrubando no processo o  
lenço mostrando a cabeça nua - AAAAAAAAAAAH - saiu correndo berrando arrancando  
risos dos outros alunos

- Acho melhor darmos um intervalo - falou o diretor tentando conter o riso

*  
Sirius sorriu a receber a carta com o local que devia encontrar a Marlene e  
sorriu. Essa noite seria muito boa.

*

Snape sabia que aquilo ia ser uma perda de tempo. O que ele estava fazendo ali?  
E porque aqueles idiotas estavam ali o irritando com aquelas danças, cantorias,  
poesias e músicas tolas? Todos faziam aquilo tudo parecer um grande circo e ele  
era o palhaço. Pelo menos esperava que o diretor não escolhesse ninguém tão  
irritante. Era o que um mês? Talvez o Lord das Trevas se se livra de quem  
ganhasse esse torneio.

- Finalmente escolhemos o vencedor - "Graça a Merlin!" pensou  
aliviado Severo "Posso ir embora" - E o vencedor é Paul Mars

- COMO? - perguntou. Aquele velho havia bebido estava dizendo que o amiguinho  
dos marotos venceu?

- Parabéns Paul - falou o diretor - espero que consiga nesse mês. Consiga criar  
uma amizade com Senhor Snape e esquecer o passado

- Claro diretor - sorriu e deu dois passos até o sonseriano - Os marotos  
mandaram lembrança Ranhoso. Sabia qual a minha nova escolha? - Severo arregalou  
os olhos - Prefiro homens a mulheres. Vamos ter um mês muito divertido querido  
- sorriu animado

*  
Lilian andavam de um lado para outro. Ela não queria partipar daquilo. Nunca  
mais ia cair numa armadilha daquelas. Iam entrar ia tentar e Merlin ia fazer  
ela perde. Tinha certeza.

*  
- Alice para quieta - pediu Frank - o que foi?

- Acho que algo vai dar errado - falou

- Por que?

- Plano da Lena - sorriu fraco - E a ultima vez que um plano dela deu certo  
foi..nunca.

- Não se preocupe. Nós vamos ajudar ele dar certo - Frank sorriu para namorada  
e deu um selinho nela - Te amo

- Eu também

*

Sirius chegou à sala indicada pelo recado da Lena e achou outro bilhete que  
pedia para ele se despir e esperá-la. Aquele lugar parecia uma jaula. A noite  
ia ser mais animada que imaginou. Até chicote achou.

James não agüentava mais ver aquelas gurias pulando corda, dançando, tentando  
ser sexuais, balé, canto, poesia, música, teatro, ginástica, literatura. Ele  
não agüentava mais esperar queria ver Lilian Evans entrando naquele palco.  
Esperava que ela ganhasse ia provar aquela menina que ele era o sonho de  
consumo de TODAS as garotas.

*

Lilian  
usava uma roupa de mágico trouxa- obvio ideia da Lena - uma saia curta preta,  
uma blusa justa e tomara que saia vermelha, a capa do mágico e botas de salto  
fino. A apresentação era sobre magia para os trouxas. Já que ela recusara  
dançar, cantar ou atuar. Conhecia o básico de iluminismo para cumprir a sua  
parte ali e participar do concurso idiota.

Quando subiu no palco, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Caminhou lentamente  
até o centro e se imaginou nos ensaios com as amigas. Sorriu pegou o baralho em  
seu lado, tirou chapéu e começou a mágica.

James observa a performance da ruiva e ria. Como os trouxas eram criativos, a  
ruiva tinha brincando com o baralho sempre acertando as cartas deixando o  
diretor fascinado. Depois foi a vez de tirar um coelho da cartola, pegar um  
lenço e transforma em uma pomba. Tudo sem varinha. Como? James achava que  
apenas trouxas saberiam.

*

A próxima atração e ultima da noite começou com as  
luzes se apagando. Logo as luzes começaram a piscar. Uma pessoa começou  
aparecer por de trás de uma lona. Apenas as sombras dançando. A voz da garota  
era linda. Ela dançava com calma e simplicidade.

Andou em direção ao publico e a lona pegou fogo. Mostrando Sophia. Cantando e  
dançando.

- Eu disse que ela ia ser perfeita - falou Marlene - ela vai ganhar

- Era para Lily tá fazendo esse show - comentou Alice - mas ela não quis

- Mas a loirinha vai ganhar e vamos ter um maroto por um mês. A Lilian não  
conseguiu se escapar - Marlene sorriu - VAI LÁ SOPHIA

Remo olhava fascinado a loira, mas algo dentro de si parecia que ia quebrar de  
raiva. Ela estava dançando assim pelo James, seu amigo e não por ele. Por que  
isso parecia ser tão ruim?

*

- Agora meu ultimo plano da noite - falou Lena  
sorrindo e entrando na sala - Olá Black

- Lenazinha - chamou maroto - demoro

- Desculpa - pediu - o que você quer?

- Você

- Implore

- O QUE?

- Implore de joelhos - falou sorrindo - Ou vou embora

- Eu não vou implorar - exclamou irritado, mas parou quando viu a morena saindo  
da sala - Ok Marlene...Fale o que quer..

- Use - falou girando um tanga vermelha escrita: Da Lena M. - e implore

*

O salão principal ficou em silêncio quando uma cena de Sirius Black, pelado  
usando apenas uma tanguinha e de joelhos apareceu

- Por favor Lena - pediu ajoelha

- Não Blake - respondeu sorrindo - eu gosto de homem e não indefinidos

- O QUE?

- Mande beijinhos para os alunos Six e feio ser mal educado - e saiu da sala

Sirius olhou para câmera e seu sorriso sumiu. Ele havia caindo numa armadilha e  
não era difícil de imaginar que todos estavam rindo dele naquele momento.

- DROGA - berrou quebrando a câmera - Você me paga Mckinnon

*

-Então somos nós dois durante um mês - falou James tentando sorri. Por que a  
ruiva não podia ter ganhado?

- Não Potter - falou Sophia - são eu, você e minhas amigas - James sorriu  
alegre - Até amanhã

*  
Sophia acorda com a conversa da Lena e Alice sobre o plano. Ela nem sabia direito como foi convencida a participar disso. Mas agora não ia fugir. O plano era simples, ela ia ganhar a competição, algo que já fez, juntar Lily e James, algo a caminho, e se tudo der certo Remo não iria mais ignorá-la

- Alice vai dar certo - falou Lena - e um plano meu. Sem falhas

- Eu acho que as duas deviam ficar quietas antes que a ruiva escute algo - falou Sophia sorrindo - Espero que de certo Lena  
- Vai sim

Lily voltou do banheiro e viu Alice rapidamente antes da morena descer para ver o namorado. Encontrou as outras duas amigas aguardando

- O que foi?

- Sabe que a parti de agora o Potter vai viver andando com nós - falou Sophia

- Eu não venci - sorriu - não preciso disso

- Mas eu venci e você vai. Começando no café da manhã

- Antes de falar algo Li - Lena repreendeu - não esqueça que queremos juntar a loirinha com Lupin

Lilian suspirou e concordou. O que não faria pelas amigas?

*

Remo acordou entendiado, não conseguira dormi direito, sempre que fechava os olhos lá estava Sophia dançando para.. James. Como sentia uma vontade de esganar ele. "Droga" pensou "ele é meu amigo e ela é apenas uma garota".  
- Que parar de rir Pontas - falou irritado sem conseguir controlar a raiva

- Não dá - riu ainda mais - O Almofadinhas ontem implorando - um travesseiro veio em sua direção - Não vai mudar o fato Sirius, foi a coisa..

- Mais idiota que fiz - completou o maroto - Mas não vai ficar assim

- O que vais fazer?

- Querido Rabicho - sorriu - Vou fazer a Mckinnon se apaixonar e largar ela na frente de todos

- Isso não vai dar certo - falou James

- Olha quem fala - retrucou Sirius brabo - você e sua missão de vida: Sair com a Evans e provar que é irrestivel

- CALA BOCA - berrou James - quero sair sim com ela, mas..

- Mas? - perguntou Remo, parecia que ali tinha uma coisa para sentir mais seguro no proximo mês

- Eu acho que não quero mais isso

- Não que mais sair com a Evans? - perguntou Sirius chocado - OBRIGADO MERLIN VOCÊ EXISTE

- Não disse isso - falou James meio envergonhado - Acho que ela não é mais uma garota qualquer e a garota.

- Pontas apaixonado? - debochou Remo implorando para ser real assim a Sophia não ia conseguir nada com ele

- Não é obvio que não - exclamou James rapidamente - E só que eu não quero apenas sair uma vez com ela, só isso

- Você sabe o que faz - comentou Almofadinhas - eu vou dar o troco na Marlene Mckinnon com grande estilo


	12. Chapter 12

**Mais uma parte para vocês..sem alguém ler, não custa nada dar um oi. É muito importante para aqueles que escrevem saber como anda a aceitação da fanfic. Beijooos e espero que gostem**

*  
Alice chamou as amigas para sentarem junto com ela e Frank.

- Você nem sabe o que esta sendo fofocado por ai - falou logo que as amigas sentarem - que Sirius Black esta apaixonado e um bando de garotas esta querendo se matar e te matar Lena

- Inveja mata - comentou pegando uma torrada - Ele mereceu

- Ele vai dar o troco - falou Lily - E falando nas pragas lá vem eles. Acho realmente que Merlin me odeia

- Eu tenho certeza que ele me ama. Assim como todo mundo - falou Lena alegre - Olá garotos

- Oi - cumprimentou os marotos - Pronta Sophia para um mês brincando de amiguinho com James? - perguntou Sirius, a guria acenou - E você Lena como vai?

- Bem, muito bem - sorriu - Pensei que ias me ignorar

- Lena somos obrigar a conviver juntos pelo proximo mês - sorriu Sirius

- Eu preciso estudar hoje depois das aulas. Potter vais ter que ir comigo - falou Sophia piscando para ele - e preciso da sua ajuda Lily

- Eu preciso estudar também - faloi Remo

- Otimo - sorriu a ruiva. Pelo menos teria alguém para emburrar o Potter caso ele se tornasse insuportável.

*

Paul esperava Snape do lado de fora do salão comunal da sonserina. Ele tinha muitos planos para aquele dia. Eles iam tomar café da manhã, ver as aulas e no final da tarde poderiam passear na margem do lago..

- O que você esta fazendo aqui? - uma voz fria interrompeu os pensamentos de Paul

- SEVERO - exclamou alegre - estava só pensando da nossa agend..- Snape começou a andar rapidamente pelo corredor - a onde vai querido? Me espera

- Droga - Snape olhou para trás e saiu correndo sendo acompanhado pelo amigo loucos do maroto

*

- Só vai estudar nós? - perguntou Lily ao chegar na biblioteca - Cadê o resto?

- Sirius não sabe o significado de biblioteca - falou James

- Lena tem alergia a livros - comentou Sophia - Alice esta com Frank namorando

- Peter deve estar comendo algo ou dormindo - exclamou Remo - só sobrou nós

O quarteto sentou numa das mesas com varios livros em sua frente. E começaram a outro do castelo Sirius observa Marlene sentada parecia perdia em pensamentos, ia colocar seu plano de vingança em ação: Conquistar Mckinnon.

- Para você - Sirius lhe falou entregar uma flor

- Mas você não devia estar brabo comigo? - perguntou a morena confusa, qual a graça de arma uma vingança se ele não ligasse?

- Claro que não - sorriu - acho que mereci aquilo mesmo. Então até mais querida - e saiu a deixando atordoada para trás.

*

- Preciso pegar um livro lá a trás - comentou Sophia - Mas deve ser daqueles que ficam lá no alto. Alguém se habilita em ajudar? - viu que a amiga ia responder - Você não vale Li e menor que eu.

- Eu vou - respondeu Remo - Vamos?

O casal saiu para fundo da biblioteca deixando Lily e James sentados na mesa sozinhos. O maroto queria chamar atenção dela, mas não era mais idiota para irritá-la apenas para ser notado. Pela primeira vez na sua vida ia ser ele mesmo com ela.

- Evans - ela já o encarou em choque. Pelo jeito estava dando certo

- O que foi? - perguntou

- Nada não, e só que seus olhos estavam ainda mais verdes que os normais e lind..- falou meio envergonhado vendo a luz da lâmpada batendo naqueles olhos - Mas, eu queria saber o porque não se deve misturar pelo unicórnio e escama de serpente?

Lilian o olhou meio confusa, mas resolveu ignorar o quase elogio e apenas o respondeu. O moreno concordou e voltou a ler dando espaço para ela o observa. Ele era de fato muito bonito, mas muito imaturo, apesar de que naquele ano ele parecia estar um pouco diferente.

*  
Remo seguiu Sophia até o fundo da biblioteca e observou ela parada olhando a janela. Os cabelos loiros brilhavam na luz do sol que entrada pelo vidro.

- Qual livro Grennage? - perguntou

- Ah, livro? - ela se virou o encarando - aah o livro. Bom, não tem livro nenhum. E só para deixar os dois sozinhos. Como anda Lupin?

- Hum..bem - sorriu meio aliviado. Estava se sentido muito bem - E você?

*

James e Lily continuavam a estudar, vários livros a sua frente e treinavam pequenas transfigurações humanas. O maroto transformava os cabelos negros em loiros, os olhos em preto e uma grande barba

- O que foi ? - perguntou o ex-moreno encarando a ruiva rindo dele

- Você - riu ainda mais - parece um papai Noel

- Papai Noel ? - pegou o espelho - Estou como mandou o dever e não esse papai

- Papai Noel é um senhor velhinho que entrega presentes no natal. Ele sempre tem essa barba enorme branca

- Então ele entrega presentes - perguntou

- Sim - James se levantou com a varinha nas mãos - O que?

- Meu presente para você - falou rindo após ver a garota numa versão feminina dele - Prefiro você ruiva

- Me transforma de volta - mandou, o garoto balançou a cabeça - Potter

- Outro presente - sorriu o maroto entregando uma flor – velhinha

Os dois riram juntos. Aquilo era divertido.

- Ops - falou o maroto - lá vem a bibliotecária. Corre Lily - pegou as mãos da garota e arrastou para fora - Acho que eu não poderei ficar com Sophia essa tarde

- Volte para lá

- Estou adquirindo a alergia da Marlene - vez cara de dor - esta tudo coçando tudo. Acho que você vai ter que me ajudar, preciso de ar fresco, vamos para o lago.

E sem esperar a resposta arrastou a garota para lá. Sirius subia uma das escadas e parou com a cena. Pontas arrastando a monitora ruiva e os dois rindo?

- Melin sou muito novo para morrer - pediu se ajoelhando - nada de apocalipse agora. Por favor, eu preciso me vingar da Lena, namorar, deixar essas mulheres felizes, vadiar, dormi, ficar rico, deixar Snape pendurados no salão comunal, tantas coisas Merlin

- Ai estão vocês - falou Alice encontrando a amiga sentado ao chão ao lado do maroto conversando - Pensei que vocês dois foram engolidos pela biblioteca

- Muito engraçado - sorriu Sophia - estamos deixando James e Lily sozinhos

- Eles não estão aqui na biblioteca - exclamou Frank que abraçava a namorada

- Então o plano da Lena esta dando certo - sorriu Lice - Agora tchauzinho para o novo casal

- Novo casal? - perguntou Remo confuso e Sophia corou vendo os amigos saindo

- Sei lá, loucuras da Lice - sorriu envergonhada

*

- Anda logo Evans - chamou James rindo - pensei que tinha mais pique

- Cala boca Potter - falou ofegante - nem todos somos estrelas de quadribol - reclamou

- Fico feliz com isso - sorriu - Anda vamos andar para mais perto do lago

- Não, já passei muito tempo dele, nesse ano - falou ela

- Então vou te mostrar uma parte da floresta negra que os marotos acharam. Parece um campo de algodão

- Algodão? - perguntou confusa

- Vem - o moreno pegou na mão na ruiva novamente, sentiu um formigamento correr pelo corpo e ignorou e levou a ruiva para o campo de dente de leão.

*

- O que esta fazendo ai senhor Snape? - perguntou Minerva encarando o aluno que se escondia entre duas armaduras

- Nada senhora - respondeu rapidamente e se encolheu vendo Paul vindo em sua direção - será que a senhora pode me esconder?

- SNAPE - berrou Paul assim que reconheceu aqueles cabelos - MEU AMOR - berrou ainda mais - Olá professora - olhou para dentro das armaduras - Severo? - escutou um barulho e viu o sonserinos fugindo - VOLTA AQUI LUZ DA MINHA VIDA - e saiu correndo atrás dele

- Crianças - murmurou a professora surpresa

*

- Esse lugar é lindo - falou Lily animada

- Sim - concordou o maroto, vendo aquela imensidão de pequenas bolas brancas - Corre ali pelo meio

- Por que? - perguntou confusa

- Confia em mim - falou James olhando nos seus olhos. Castanho esverdeado e o verde vivo se conectaram, não perceberam o tempo passar, será que ele havia passado?

- Tudo bem - Lily se viu responder. Ela só podia ser louca e saiu correndo por entre as flores. A se tocarem soltavam as plumagens que voavam em sua volta. A ruiva abriu os braços e deitou sobre a plantação e logo foi acompanhado pelo maroto e ficaram ali olhando para céu até o sol se pôr.

*

No dia seguinte, Lena acordou Lily a travesseirada. Sophia reclamava do barulho e Alice se rumava para o banheiro.  
- Fala logo onde você e o Potter ficaram até anoitecer? - mandou Lena

- Nada de mais - se revirou na cama - Posso dormi?

- Nada de mais? Estamos falando de você é do Potter

- E você é o Black?

- Você é muito chata Evans - resmungou - Se arrumem quero descer. LEVANTA SOPHIA

- Droga, alguém tem que domar a Lena - murmurou a loira e Lily concordou

As amigas após estarem prontas desceram a escada e James estava lá esperando Sophia com um grande sorriso.  
Lily se mexeu desconfortavelmente, se sentia mal, "com certeza acordei cedo de mais" pensou.

- Bom dia - falou baixinho sendo acompanhada pelas amigas e sem esperar resposta saiu do quatro.

- O que aconteceu com ela? - perguntou James preocupada

- Mal humor - sorriu Lena, sabendo bem o que era a causa daquilo tudo.

Lilian estava sentada em uma das grandes janelas sem vidros do castelo conversando com seu amigo sobre os últimos acontecimentos.

- Pode rir Li - falou Severo meio brabo - eu não agüento mais aquele Paul e as ideias do marotos

- Acho que dessa vez não foi ideia deles - falou a ruiva - mas se for faço parar

- Eu não preciso de sua ajuda - respondeu frio

- Odeio quando você começa a ficar assim - comentou magoada - eu quero ajudar porque você é importante para mim e não porque acho que você não pode - o garoto abriu a boca para responder, mas a ruiva foi mais rápida - mas mudando de assunto, qual o problema de alguém ser apaixonado por você?

- Nenhum - "apenas por não ser você" completou em pensamento

- SEVERO MEU AMOR – escutou-se uma voz vinda do fim do corredor- Droga - xingou o sonserino - tchau Li - e saiu correndo deixando a menina rindo

- Olá Evans - disse Paul animado - visse o Snape? - a garota negou - Ah que pena, queria lhe entregar meu novo presente - apontou para a camisa que usava: SEVERO E PAUL AMOR ETERNO - linda né?

- Divina - respondeu Lena se juntando a eles - acho melhor você correr Paul

O garoto se despediu e saiu em busca do sonserino. A morena se virou para amiga que devia os olhos

- Que cena foi aquela de ciúmes?

- Ciúmes? Esta louca Lena? - retrucou Lily - Vamos andando, se não acabamos perdendo o primeiro horário.


	13. Chapter 13

Oi gente,ai tem mais uma parte, espero que gostem e não esqueçam de comentar. Beijoos

- Então o que acha? - perguntou James animado

- Seria uma boa ideia, se nenhuma das minhas amigas me matarem

- Não vou não Sophia - sorriu

- Então férias na sua casa

- Sim, férias na mina casa - o maroto perdeu o sorriso no rosto a completar - meus pais estarão viajando de novo a trabalho, vou ficar só. E temos semanas ainda até o fim do premio

*  
Sirius e Remo estavam sentados no quarto conversando. O monitor lia um dos livros para aula de herbologia enquanto o outro se ocupava em planejar mais um dos seus planos.

- Então Aluado, acha que Mckinnon prefere rosas, tulipas ou margaridas?

- Isso vai dar errado Almofadinhas. Seus planos sempre dão

- CALA BOCA - exclamou o moreno irritado - Eles sempre dão certo, apenas temos problemas no percurso - o amigo começou a rir - E sério. E esse simples, fazer ela se apaixonar e dar o maior fora possível. Então qual das flores?

- Tulipas - respondeu Aluado - Quando isso der errado, vou amar dizer: eu avisei

- Não vai dar - os olhos do maroto brilhavam - Até o fim dessa obrigação do Pontas com a loirinha, a Lena vai estar comendo aqui - apontou para palma da mão

*

James se levantou da cama, empurrou os lençóis para o lado, ignorou o ronco de Peter e os gemidos de Sirius e desceu as escadas, não conseguia pregar o olho. Pegou novamente a carta de sua mãe lhe mandara mais cedo naquele dia, avisando que tudo corria bem, mas algo o incomodava.

- Você só pode estar ficando louco Potter - murmurou descendo as escadas e se sentando de frente para a lareira.  
Não havia quase ninguém no salão comunal, alguns alunos estudando, monitores terminando suas vigias antes de deitar. Mas ele se sentia só ali.

O som do retrato foi escutado quando entraram um grupo de alunos voltando da biblioteca e atrás dele escutou a voz de Lily Evans dando uma bronca por pegar um casal numa das salas desertas do sétimo andar. James pela primeira vez naquela noite se sentiu mais leve e até deu uma risadinha, o que foi suficiente para Lily o percebê-lo.

- O que é tão engraçado Potter? - perguntou irritada

- Nada - respondeu dando de ombros - E só engraçado alguém dando bronca de algo que todo mundo já fez na vida.

- Nem todos quebram regra - falou a garota se sentando no sofá a frente do maroto

- Que dizer que você nunca se agarrou com ninguém? - perguntou rindo - Conta outra Evans, você é bonita de mais para só eu ter me interessado

- E se foi só você? Vai finalmente para de me irritar?

- Não - respondeu confiante - Se foi apenas eu o povo esta precisando de óculos, mas melhor assim ninguém vai roubá-la de mim

- Eu não sou sua Potter - falou irritada, mas permaneceu no mesmo lugar

- Infelizmente eu sei disso - respondeu meio triste - mas mudando de assunto, como foi seu dia?

- Você esta bem Potter? - perguntou confusa. Ele tinha concorda que ela devia estar bem confusa, ele também estava, desde quando ele não a incomodava para ser a sua garota?

- Sim - respondeu e se deu conta que era verdade. Ele sentia bem perto dela - Mas você não respondeu a minha pergunta

- Foi normal - falou meio em duvida se ele ia aprontar algo

- Que bom - sorriu e ficou a admirando pelo canto do óculos

- Potter - chamou ela - Você pediu para Paul incomodar o Severo?

- Não - respondeu ele meio irritado - porque sempre acha que a culpa é minha? Ele não é um santo

- Nem você

- Nem eu, mas nem todos os problemas daquela coisa são por culpa minha. Pensei que você não julgava as pessoas

- Você sempre foi a culpa, não pode reclamar por perguntar - suspirou - Desculpa - o maroto nada respondeu - Acho que vou dormi, você não vai?

- Estou sem sono - lembrou de novo da carta. Sua mãe disse que estava tudo bem afinal por que ele estava se preocupando

- Parece que algo esta o incomodando

- Talvez - sorriu meio triste - mas não se incomode Lily, suba é vai dormi. Bons sonhos

- Boa noite - falou ela e subiu confusa com esse novo Potter que aparecia cada vez mais presente.

*

A semana passou cheia de pequenos acontecimentos. As aulas estavam cada vez mais pesadas e puxadas com a proximidade das férias, muitos deveres. O castelo parecia estar numa competição, os marotos, as lendas da bagunça, pareciam estar se aposentando já que não se viam mais marotices pelos corredores e novos arruaceiros procuravam seu lugar.

Frank e Alice passaram a semana tentando força uma aproximação do Remo com a Sophia. A loira parecia no mundo da lua e o maroto sempre se esquivava no meio das conversas. O casal não agüentava mais aqueles dois, pelo menos nas férias iam ter um momento apenas pro os dois.

Sirius por sua vez, a cada dia pesquisava com as gurias que passava a noite algo que gostariam de receber no café da manhã entregava para uma confusa Lena, que não conseguia entender o que ele queria.

Paul, por sua vez, parecia triste andando pelos corredores do colégio. Snape não lhe dava bola e depois o pedido que James fez para ir com mais calma, Paul se sentia muito deprimido. Apesar que nessas férias ia tentar conquistar seu amor. Severo sabia que ele não tinha lá muito tempo de vida se Peter cumprisse pelo menos 1/4 do que o Lord das Trevas mandou.

James e Lily não brigavam mais e ele não a incomodava. Ela sabia que ele queria ainda sair com ela, mas não verbalizava mais nada. Os dois se cumprimentavam, mas desde aquela noite na lareira só se falaram poucas vezes. Porém eram conversas amigáveis e divertidas. Fazendo ambos perceberem que nem tudo era como imaginavam.

O fim de semana se aproximava e com eles a ida as férias. No quarto das mulheres do sétimo ano. Lena, Lily, Alice e Sophia arrumavam as malas para o tão prometido descanso, que segundo Sophia, Lena e Lily poriam não gostar muito no começo, mas como prometerem dar uma chance iam perceber que aquela seria a melhor idéia

*  
- Então vamos? - perguntou James chegando junto dos amigos

- Vamos a onde? - perguntou Lena

- Não falasse nada? - James questionou enquanto Sirius ria. A loira balançou a cabeça - Vocês vão passar as férias lá em casa.

- O QUE? - berrou tanto a Lena quanto a Lily

- Eu não vou nenhum lugar com vocês - repondeu Lily meio irritada com a amiga ter escondido isso

- Você prometeu - falou Sophia mas antes da ruiva responder ..

- Por favor Lilian - pediu James - prometo não fazer nada, me comporto, juro - sorriu - Como e que falas – parou pensativo - quando pegamos no pé do Ranho..Snape?

- EU sei - falou SIrius animado - vocês não devem julgar os outros. E olha que estas falando do Ranhoso e eu sou muito mais bonito que ele

- Então Lily? Vais me mandar sozinha? - perguntou Sophia

- Sem gracinhas vocês 4 - falou a ruiva apontando para os marotos - E só se a Lena for

- Obvio que a Lena vai - respondeu James - os pais delas são amigos do meu e os meus já falaram com os seus..

- E por isso que eles estavam tão contentes - respondeu Lena - Eles aindam estão querendo nós juntar?

- Sim - responde James rindo

- COMO? - perguntou Sirius

- O sonho dos nossos pais era um casamento entre nós dois - James revirou os olhos dando de ombros - Então vamos?

Todos concordaram. Sirius não parecia muito animado com o sonhos dos pais de James e encarava o amigo rindo com a Marlene. Mas sabia que James gostava da ruiva, pelo menos isso.

*

Os amigos aparataram em frente a casa do Potter. Era uma casa que por fora parecia ser simples e antiga. Uma casa da vovó. Era de um piso, com uma grande varanda e cheia de janelas. Da lareira saia uma fumaça e as plantas ao redor davam um toque místico a residência.

Na porta apareceu um elfo, bem velho, com um pano branco e com grande sorriso.

- Senhor Potter – falou a pequena criatura animada – Senhor Black

- Oi Hermes – falaram os dois marotos juntos e James completou – essas são as nossas visitas desse ano – Lilian Evans – apontou para ruiva que sorria – Marlene Mckinnon – a morena que já conhecia o elfo estava impressionada por este ainda estar vivo – Sophia Greenage – a loira o olhava encantada – E o Peter você já conhece

- O Lupin não vem passar o natal aqui? – perguntou Sophia para o moreno

- Não – James falou sem encarar nos olhos – ele só vem depois. A tia dele esta doente

- E ele não deixou nós irmos ajudar – exclamou Sirius irritado com situação – Vamos entrar. Hermes será que ainda tem as tortinhas da senhora Potter por ai?

- Claro senhor – falou Elfo e Sirius e Peter o seguiram

- Acho que sobrou para eu apresentar a casa – sorriu James – bem vindo à casa dos Potter

As meninas entraram na casa e se deparam com o dobro de tamanho que ela apresentava. Lilian olhou aquilo encantada, não conseguia se acostumar com o que a magia fazia. A pequena casa, simples e normal do lado de fora se transformava em um palácio por dentro.

- Vocês vão dormi nesse corredor do lado oeste – falou apontando para três portas – e nós – falou se referindo aos marotos – do lado leste. Vou deixar vocês se arrumarem se encontramos depois. – e saiu em rumo à cozinha onde se encontrava o resto dos amigos.

*  
Lily arrumavas suas coisas dentro da cômoda do quarto que ia ocupar naquelas férias. Era um cômodo simples e bonito, com uma grande cama de casal, pareciam àquelas camas de princesas da Disney que via quando era pequena. As paredes eram de um tom claro de amarelo e os móveis combinavam. Da janela dava para ver a vista de um jardim e de um lindo lago congelado.

- Li – escutou alguém bater na porta – estou entrando

- Oi Lena – cumprimentou – O melhor nova senhor Potter? Por que nunca falasse disso? – perguntou

- Porque é obvio quem vai ser a senhor Potter, ruiva, e não sou eu – sorriu quando ouviu Sophia entrando – E você loirinha nós deve uma

- Não devo nada – respondeu Sophia – Já reparam que a família do Lupin sempre anda doente?

- Sim – respondeu Lily – e o que os marotos iam ajudar?

- Não sei, talvez a tia do Remo seja gostosa – respondeu Lena – Já que estamos aqui vamos curti. O James tem uma piscina quente no subsolo o que acham?

*  
- O que vocês acham que elas estão fazendo? – perguntou James comendo doces que sua mãe tinha deixado

- Sei lá – respondeu Sirius – Vamos lá ver? Quem sabe elas estão numa luta de travesseiros, penas por todos os lados, apenas de lingerie...

- Ele começou de novo – suspirou James e Peter juntos

- Garanto que de lingerie eu não estou – falou Lena entrando pela porta – Mas de biquíni e louca para cair na piscina com certeza. Vamos?

- Biquíni? Obvio – comemorou Almofadinhas animado – Que ajuda com o protetor?

- A piscina é interna Sirius – falou Sophia rindo

- Nada que um maroto não resolva – respondeu sorrindo misterioso – Pontas vem me ajudar e Rabicho logo levas a senhoritas para lá

*  
As meninas seguiam Peter que havia apertado um botão e uma escada para subsolo surgirá em sua frente. A cada passo que davam, sentiam um calor não comum para aquela época e estranharam. Parecia que Sirius não estava brincando.

- O que acharam do nosso sol? – perguntou o maroto animado ao lado de James que ria da cara de choque delas. No centro da piscina se encontrava um sol artificial feito pelos dois – Agora Lena, que tal me deixar passar o protetor?

- Claro – sorriu – Mas eu digo a onde querido

- Sem problemas – sorriu sedutoramente

- Sophia passa protetor em mim? – perguntou Lily ignorando aquele dois que estavam se provocando até parece que ia mandar um safado como o Sirius passar protetor na suas nádegas igual à doida da Marlene – Sophia?

- Ela já esta na água com o Peter – exclamou James que tentava se manter serio e olhar nos seu rosto, mas vivia falhando e volte e meia a devorava com os olhos – quer ajuda Evans?

Lily achou melhor ignorar o maroto e tentar passar protetor sozinha. Ela era acostumado fazer isso no verão, já que sua querida irmã nunca a ajudava. James apenas segurava um sorriso no rosto olhando a ruiva discretamente de dentro da piscina. Bom, pelo menos ele achava que era discretamente.

- Pega a bola Peter – pediu Sophia apontando para um bola verde. Peter a entregou meio receoso e Sophia a tacou bem em direção de James – Ei Potter olha a bola

O maroto estava tão concentrado em outra coisa, que só percebeu a bola quando esta bateu na sua face entortando seus óculos.

- SOPHIA – reclamou ele, jogando a bola de volta. A garota e Peter riam da cara dele.

A turminha passou o dia inteiro dentro da água brincando. A noite já havia chegado quando o elfo os interrompeu avisado que já esta na hora de jantar.

- Ou seja – falou Sirius – na hora de nós cozinharmos

- Como? – perguntou Sophia

- O elfo – respondeu Sirius – não cozinha

- Ele não gosta Almofadinhas. Então nós sempre cozinhamos – respondeu James como se fosse tudo normal  
Logo após tomarem banho e estarem prontos na cozinha. James e Sirius se encaminharam para o fogão. Peter fazia a suco e a sala. E as meninas ficaram pasma olhando.

- Almofadinha – chamou James – me passa a cebola

- Pega – respondeu – Pontas, mexe aquela panela lá quando vou buscar o pacote de macarrão – foi então que ele percebeu – Ah é verdade o Aluado não esta ai, meninas? – chamou a atenção das três garotas pasmas – O Remo não esta, então a parte dele esta em aberto.

- E o que queres que nós façamos? – perguntou a ruiva ainda em choque. Nunca esperava isso daquele grupo: COZINHAR. Isso era loucura, ela nem sabia ligar um fogão.

- A sobremesa – respondeu animado

- E quem vai colocar a mesa? – perguntou Lena

- Se quiserem ajudaria – respondeu o maroto voltando com o pacote de macarrão na mão e entregando ao James que despejava na água fervente.

Uma hora depois, todos já estavam sentados na mesa. Os três garotos aguardavam a opinião das mulheres que comiam em silêncio e as vezes faziam algumas caretas.

- Rabicho? – chamou James – a comida esta ruim?

- Não, esta como sempre – respondeu ele colocando ainda mais comida na boca

- Impossível isso esta horrível – falou Sirius – foi eu que fiz esta perfeito

- Acho que vou te discorda – falou Sophia com careta – isso aqui..

- Esta longe de estar perfeito – respondeu a ruiva

- Esta maravilhoso – exclamou Lena – Já podem casar

- Claro que posso. Sempre fui perfeito – falou Sirius aliviado


	14. Chapter 14

Ao cair da noite, James e Sirius estavam reunidos na sala com um jogo de tabuleiro na frente. Era um jogo criado pelos marotos no quarto ano. Na parte do tabuleiro eram cheio de quadrados que se interligavam, no centro possuía uma roleta e no canto esquerdo da tabela um local de onde saia as cartas.

- O Rabicho não vêm jogar? – perguntou James

- Não – respondeu Sirius se arrumando numa das grandes almofadas da sala – a mãe dele pediu uma visitinha

- O que vocês estão fazendo ai? – perguntou Sophia curiosa sendo acompanhada de Lilian e Marlene

- Um jogo – respondeu James – e ai querem brincar?

- Quais as regras? – perguntou Lily olhando aquele estranho jogo

- Você gira a roleta – respondeu Sirius animado – e vai te dar um número e com isso vai sair uma carta que é criada no momento, já que é um jogo bruxo.

- Quando você cumprir o que esta escrito na carta, você avança um número X de casa – completou James – esse jogo deve durar as férias inteiras

- Eu quero – falou Lena empolgada – e elas também

- O QUE? – perguntaram as duas que foram ignoradas

- Roda ai Sirius – falou Lena empolgada

O garoto girou a roleta que parou número 4 e uma carta azul saiu.

- "Cara participante lindo e maravilhoso" eu já disse que amo esse jogo?

- Continua lendo Almofadinhas

- Ok Pontas. "Sua tarefa é: ficar uma semana sem mentir" – Sirius olhou espantado para o amigo – DROGA, odeie esse jogo.

- Eu amei – comemorou Lena – vou saber de todos os seus segredos Six querido – sorriu – Agora é minha vez – falou girando a roleta e parando no número 1 e uma carta amarela saiu – "Cara participante gostosa" - porque acho que isso tem dedo do Sirius? Pensou a morena – " Sua tarefa é: dar em cima do seu pior inimigo" – a morena encarou a carta assustada – Quem foi o idiota que crio o jogo?

- Não foi nenhum idiota – respondeu James – foi os marotos. E agora é minha vez – o moreno girou a roleta parando no número 7 e uma carta verde saiu – "Caro participante perfeito, sua tarefa é: trocar de corpo com alguém. Ps: a pessoa logo receberá sua tarefa" – o maroto olhou para as pessoas em volta – Ou é você Sophia ou é você Lily

- Droga – falaram as duas juntas e Sophia completou – minha vez – girou a roleta e coletou uma carta preta – "Cara participante loirinha, sua tarefa é ser um trouxa por uma semana. Nada de usar ou consumir coisa com magia"

- Ai ai ai – murmurou Lily – sobrou para mim. Vamos lá – girou a roleta e parou na mesma carta que o Potter – e agora?

- Simples, curtem sua noite normal – falou Sirius – pois amanhã tens que começar a cumprir o que esta escrito ai.

*

Peter andava com rato pelos labirintos da floresta ao norte do país. Essa noite receberia sua primeira missão séria do Lord das trevas. Sabia que tinha algo com uma vingança e eliminação de famílias bruxas poderosas, traidoras de sangue.

Quando chegou enfim na orla da floresta, muitos comensais já estavam arrumados em um circulo perfeito esperando o Lord chegar. Rabicho rumou para seu lugar e se transformou em pessoa e baixou os olhos encarando o chão. Ele odiava ficar ali escutando os murmúrios a sua volta. Mas eles iam ver, Peter ainda vai ser grande.

Escutou-se ao fundo o barulho de cobras e logo Lord Voldemort estava no circulo os encarando.

- Hora, hora meu amigos – falou com a voz arrastada e fria – uma pela noite para um encontro.

*  
- Almofadinhas o que estas fazendo? – perguntou James – o Aluado vai nós matar

- Para de reclamar Pontas. Parece uma velha – um barulho de tapa foi escutado – Ai

- Velha é sua mãe

- A minha mãe é muito mais que velha Pontas – sorriu Sirius – ela é uma ..

- Silêncio – pediu James – escutasse isso? Acho melhor transformar

E logo um grande cão preto e um cervo se materializaram no lugar dos dois marotos. Os dois animais continuaram o caminho com calma e logo avistaram o local que Remo passava as férias e o lobisomem à frente. Pelo menos aquela noite o amigo não estaria sozinho.

*  
- Nunca mais participo de um jogo desses – falou Lily irritada

- Nem, dar em cima do meu pior inimigo – reclamou Lena – vou te que beijar quem? Snape? Lord Voldemort? O professor Bins?

- Acho que você sabe quem ocupa o número de ódio no seu coração Lena – respondeu Sophia que se arrumava na cama para dormi

- NÃO ISSO NÃO – respondeu ela irritada – Eu odeio esses jogos  
- Somos duas – concordou Lily com a morena. O amanhecer ia trazer muitas surpresas.

*

- Então rabicho acha que da conta do recado? – perguntou Maria encaranto o maroto que tentava esconder as mãos tremulas

- C-claro – falou com sorriso vacilante – Vai acontecer como o planejado

- Ou isso acontece ou você morre – completou a menina

*

James e Sirius chegaram no quase amanhecer e se tacaram no sofá, seus músculos doíam da noite de lua cheia e nem se importavam com os arranhões. Remo estava mais arisco nessa noite, lugar diferente. Mas valeu a pena quando o Aluado voltou ao normal e eles estavam lá para apoiá-lo e levá-lo para casa.

*

A neve caia do lado de fora da casa dos Potter, deixando tudo branco. Crianças corriam pela rua brincando de bolas de neve. Dentro da casa, Lena estava acorda olhando para teto e pensando como ia fazer aquilo, ela não podia fazer aquilo. Por enquanto ia aproveitar a nova fraqueza do Sirius para se diverti.

Lily sentiu o vento frio contra o seu rosto a fazendo tremer. Procurou o coberto com as mãos e não achava nada. Aquilo nem parecia uma os olhos e se deparou com a sala do Potter.

"como fui parar ai?" pensou a ruiva olhando em volta "melhor sair daqui antes de alguém chegar"

Se levantou com cuidado, seus músculos protestaram e doíam. Viu Sirius caído no chão. Aquilo estava muito estranho. Andou com passadas calmas e foi para seu quarto, porém este já estava ocupado.

"Se idiota do Potter esta querendo me atacar" pensou furiosa " ele esta muito enganado"

A ruiva pegou a varinha e apontou para monte da cama antes de lançar um azaração.

*

Lena sentindo mais confiante após o banho fechou a mente para aqueles momentos que tanto tentava apagar. E foi em direção a cozinha, tinha certeza que alguém já tinha acordado.

Ao chegar lá encontrou Sirius bebendo uma poção estranha, tinha aparência casada e arranhão no rosto.

- E ai Black a noite foi boa ontem? – perguntou rumando a geladeira e pegando uma maça

- Não te interessa – falou irritado

- Você não pode mentir Black – falou ela rindo e se aproximou do moreno deixando os olhos no mesmo nível e rosto quase grudado – a noite foi boa?

- Apenas no fim – respondeu o maroto – não acha mesmo que não consigo fugir da suas perguntas Mckinnon, eu criei o jogo e eu sei jogá-lo.

- Vamos ver quanto tempo isso dura Black – deu um selinho nele e se afastou – até o fim da semana já vou saber todos os seus segredos, querido.

*  
- AAAAAAAAAAH – berrou a voz da pessoa dentro da cama. Aquela voz, parecia tanto com a sua, pensou Lily em choque – Quem foi o louco? – a pessoa saiu de dentro

- AAAAAH – berrou Lily a se ver na cama com o rosto cheio de espinhas devido azaração – Droga, tinha esquecido do jogo – xingou baixinho quando o maroto corria para frente do espelho – deixa eu arrumar meu rosto Potter

- Fica quieta Evans – respondeu o maroto alegre – estou apreciando o visão – disse olhando o seu novo corpo com a mini camisola da garota – devias usar mais roupas assim Evans

- Vou ignorar isso – falou baixinho tentando esconder a raiva pegou a varinha e fez um contra feitiço – E agora quanto tempo ficamos assim?

- Até a próxima rodado do jogo – respondeu James – ou seja daqui 6 dias

- Eu devo ter sido uma pessoa muito má na minha ultima vida – falou a menina olhando para teto – e o único motivo de Merlin me odiar tanto

- Evans leva isso na brincadeira. Se divirta. Prometo não me aproveitar do seu corpo – ela o encarou incrédula – vou tentar  
ok?

- Não tenho escolha mesmo – deu de ombros

*

Sophia pegou as panelas, os legumes e os talhares e colocou tudo sobre a mesa. Segundo Hermes, o elfo, ela só tinha que ligar o fogão, corta os legumes e fazer a comida. Era de se imaginar com essas dicas que elfo não sabia cozinhar.

Chegou perto do fogão e constatou que esse tinha que se ligar com uma caixinha de palitos. Pegou o rotulo e procurou "modo de usar".

- E só risca isso e vai pegar fogo? – questionou para si mesma – Isso é fácil

A loira pegou o palito e ficou riscando na parte amarela dele. Mas nada acontecia. Peter que entrava na cozinha aquela hora, sorriu para loira e a corrigiu.

- Obrigada – comemorou com gritinhos quando o fogão funcionou – que divertido. Tenho que ser trouxas mais vezes.

*  
Sirius passou o dia todo fugindo das perguntas dos outros. Ele não era obrigado a responder, mas se respondesse teria que falar a verdade e ele não ia revelar aquilo que nem ele admitia para si mesmo.

Lena por sua vez ainda não tinha desistido, viu o maroto indo em direção a piscina e o segui. Era só pegar aquilo que ela sabia fazer de melhor e usar e seu favor. Seduzir.

- Oi Six – falou chamando atenção do maroto – Sabe estou precisando de uma ajudinha aqui

- A onde Lena? – perguntou ele meio confuso, mas se esconder que estava curiosa

- No meu biquine, tem que amarrar ele..

- Eu ajudo – se propôs ele rapidamente chegando perto da garota e tentou segurar o biquíni que se soltou e caiu no chão

- Ops – falou Lena sorrindo vendo a cara de idiota que o maroto fazia – Sirius você quer se vingar de mim?

- Eu não...- balançou a cabeça – Não vai adiantar Mckinnon – e saiu dali.

- Já sei o que queria mesmo – e se jogou na água

*

- Lily e James sendo homem e mulheres se ajudando criando assim laço de amizade. No jardim do maroto que cheio de plantas

- Fica quieto Potter – exclamou Lily tentando segurar o riso

- Isso dói – reclamou, quando a garota puxava os cabelos ruivos na atual cabeça do Potter e os penteava – odeio pente

- Eu já percebi. Seu cabelo estava horrível de pentear

- Ele é muito estiloso – respondeu animado – Ei Evans tenho que te ensinar a ser um maroto

- Para que eu vou querer aprender isso? É inútil

- Você esta no meu corpo, você vai aprender. É bem fácil – sorriu – Ai essa doeu

- Se ficasse quieto não ia doer

Os dois trocados após estarem devidamente arrumados foram para jardins de fundo da casa dos Potter. Lá era cheia de plantas exóticas e lindas. Uma pequena varandinha que ficava no meio daquilo tudo.

- Ok Evans. Ser um maroto não é apenas bagunçar. E ser leal, amigo, valorizar quem ama, tirar boas notas..

- Vocês nunca estudam

- O Remo estuda – falou como se isso explicasse o fato – Você não quer aprender mesmo né?

- Não – concluiu ela – Mas então me conte mais de porque você serem assim?

E assim começou a passar aquela tarde para os dois, com perguntas e se conhecendo melhores. Lily descobrira que ser maroto era muito mais que imaginava, descobrira o segredo deles com Remo e o porquê deles aprontar, todos os 4 buscavam atenção que não recebiam em casa.

*

O dia da véspera de natal amanheceu com chuva forte. As meninas decidiram cozinhar enquanto os marotos iam atrás de uma arvore. Sirius e Lena se provocavam a cada instante. Eles viviam indo a piscina e lá mãos corriam um pelo corpo do outro. James e Lily conversavam sobre varias coisas e iam se impressionando cada vez mais.

- Eu não acredito nisso – riu Lilian – vocês não fizeram isso

- Nem foi tão ruim assim, ninguém tinha paciência com os parentes do Sirius – comentou James tentando segurar o riso – antes de ele sair de casa fomos lá e aprontamos. A mãe do Sirius usa piruca até hoje.

- Eu matava vocês – comentou ruiva – mas se ela aprontava isso tudo com Sirius

- Espera, para tudo – exclamou James – vais concorda com uma travessura nossa?

- Eu..er.. quem sabe – falou ela ficando corada no corpo do maroto.

*

A noite, a mesa estava pronta, a casa enfeitada e arvore contém os presentes de cada um. Lilian e Sophia se divertiam cantando musicas natalinas, James e Sirius jogavam uma partida épica de xadrez de bruxo alterado por ambos. Lena ria daquele jogo maluco deles, as peças de xadrez cantavam, dançavam, se matavam, corriam pelo tabuleiro e as vezes sobravam até para os dois marotos.

- Alguém viu o Peter? – perguntou James aos amigos e todos negaram

- Se o Peter pode sair da festa – sorriu Sophia – eu também vou sair. Boa noite gente.

- Que tão sobrou nós quatro – falou Sirius animado – o que acham de uma sessão de filmes de terror? Jogos? Ou apenas piadas?

- Jogo com vocês nunca mais – falou Lily

- E piadas? Competição? Eu vou perder – falou Lena – vamos ver o filme.

James fazia as pipocas, Sirius colocava um colchão de casal ampliado no chão e as meninas pegavam os travesseiros.

- Cama de casal? – perguntou Lena a chegar na sala – Isso vai ser divertido

- Claro vais sentar do meu lado – responde Sirius sorrindo maratomente – pode agarrar ao vontade

- Acho que vai ser ao contrario – falou James sentando na ponta da cama e do lado da ruiva – Sirius morre de medo

- Sério? – perguntou Lena rindo – Eu deixo você me agarrar Black – piscou

O quarteto sentado assistiam o filme. Não era um filme muito bom, mas Sirius já tinha berrado muitas vezes e se agarrado a Marlene o dobro de vezes. A morena só ria e se aproveitada, assim como ele. Já o outro casal, apenas haviam tocado as mãos convenientes e às vezes reclamavam do filme.

*

Remo apareceu na casa dos Potter logo que o dia raiou. Ele queria estar lá para comemorar aquele natal. As luas cheias haviam acabado e mesmo contra seus pedidos seus amigos apareceram.

Hermes abriu a porta e já havia contando das novidades e pediu para ele acorda todos já que logo os senhores Potter estariam em casa.

Remo ando com calma até o quarto dos amigos e com muito cuidado conjurou baldes de água colocando sobre todos. Apontou a varinha para a garganta e aumentou seu tom de voz e berrou:

- ACORDEM – e escutou as baldes virando e os gritos – FELIZ NATAL

Sirius saiu do quarto e olhou para Remo, logo James apareceu e os dois se olharam e falaram juntos:

- NÓS VAMOS TE MATAR ALUADO – e sorriram – apenas se você trousse presentes

- Esqueci – falou Remo tentando esconder o riso

- Esqueceu? Sabe o que isso significa Pontas? – perguntou Sirius

- Se for o mesmo que estou pensando Almofadinhas – respondeu James

- Vamos matar ele – completou Sirius

- Exatamente – James olhou para Remo – pega ele

Os três marotos começaram a correr pela casa.

- Acho melhor nós abrindo os nossos presentes – comentou Sophia

- Também acho – concordou Lily

*  
- Entendeu Evans? – perguntou James preocupado

- Eu convivo com você a anos Potter, seus pais não vão suspeitar

- Mas..

- Chega – pediu a garota – Vamos lá – sorriu – eles vão acreditar

- Deu vocês dois – falou Remo – os seus pais chegaram Pontas

Senhor e senhora Potter entraram na casa e estranharam ver os seis adolescentes sentados os aguardando. Afinal aqueles eram os marotos.

- O que vocês aprontaram? – perguntou à senhora Potter firme – Olá a todos

- Oi ma..senhora Potter – falou James se corrigindo a tempo e todos acompanharam no comprimento

- James? – chamou o pai – esta realmente tudo bem?

- Claro – respondeu Lily tentando passar a confiança de James, mas parecia que os senhores Potter conheciam muito bem o seu filho

- Então vamos almoçar? – perguntou Sirius tentando ajudar os amigos

- Claro querido – sorriu senhora Potter recebendo um abraço de Sirius

O almoço passou tranqüilo, todos juntos rindo e se divertiram bastou para os pais de James não reparem tanto assim no "novo filho". Houve troca de presentes, piadas, comentários sobre o problema com lord das trevas e claro historias antigas dos marotos.

Marlene havia recebido de Sirius um conjunto de lingerie, dos outros marotos kit's para aprontar e das amigas roupas e maquiagens. Lily receberá das amigas roupas e livros, dos marotos um porta retrato com a fotos de todos juntos e de James um colar com um pingente de flor. Sophia receberá tanto dos amigos quando das amigas um kit de poções para suas experiências, mas Remo lhe comprou um livro de jovens inventores.

Já os garotos deram entre si, muitas peças e muitos kit's. Das meninas os presentes eram simples, mas importante, todos haviam recebidos um livro que contém fotos da sua trajetória no castelo com os comentários delas.


	15. Chapter 15

Kait weasley - ooi flor. Aqui está mais uma parte para você, espero que goste

Peter andava por corredores escuros aguardando as ordens para grande execução daquela noite. Hoje ia ser algo fácil comparado o que devia fazer até o fim das férias. Se Pontas e Almofadinhas descobrirem nunca vão me perdoa, pensou Rabicho.

*

Lily sorria animada para seu reflexo no espelho, olhando a roupa que havia colocado no James que utilizava seu corpo. O maroto usava uma saia salmão cheia de camada e um bore todo trabalhado de um tom claro de rosa e um cintinho ( /entry/22527061).

- Ficou perfeito – comentou Lily feliz

- Não tem como algo ficar feio em você Li – exclamou o moreno – mas eu não vou usar isso ai que você chama de sapato. Parece pior que Flich.

- Isso? –riu a menina – é apenas um salto alto, mas tudo bem. Vais de sapatilha

- Por isso que te amo ruiva – sorriu – bom não mais ruiva

Já na sala Marlene desfilava com seu vestido grudado no corpo cheia de tecido traçado  
( /entry/22520576).

- Como estou? – perguntou Lena para Sirius

- Er.. – engoliu em seco – como o teto esta lindo hoje

- Sirius querido – sorriu – você não pode mentir, então querido o que você acha do meu corpinho nesse vestido?

- Olá teto, como vai?

- Sirius – a garota sentou no colo do moreno fazendo o já curto vestido subir ainda mais – Sirius – segurou seu rosto para frente que ficava bem na altura do decote – vamos querido assuma que me acha linda – ele acenou confirmando – e quer me beijar – ele se aproximou para beijo – e que vai mais se vingar. Porque eu sei que queres me fazer apaixonar por você

- Como?

- Não sou burra Sirius – sorriu – que tal me beijar agora?

Ela não pedir uma segunda vez, já que os lábios dele haviam tomado o controle.

- Vocês dois param de se agarrar – falou Remo – e vamos logo comemorar o natal

*

O sexteto chegou numa festa particular, mas o som estava muito alto, Sirius reclamava de só tinha mulher baranga (e ele não podia mentir), Lena classificou a festa como de nerd e todos voltaram para casa dos Potter. Todos ficaram conversando até tarde e alguns acabaram dormindo ali mesmo na sala

Sophia sentou na varando observando a noite e alisando sua saia ( /entry/14658724) logo sentiu Remo sentando ao seu lado.

- Desculpa o jeito que venho te tratando – pediu o loiro

- Não tem problema – sorriu – o importante que você se importa comigo – ele concordou – Vou dormi. Feliz natal Remo

- Feliz natal loira

- Ah esqueci meu presente – correu até ele e o beijou. Quando ia se afastar ele a segurou pela cintura e ela esquece seu próprio nome. O casal passou a noite trocando beijos e quando se separaram muito envergonhados cada um rumou para seu quarto.

*

Os dias de férias foram passando com rapidez e no dia seguinte seria o fim da primeira parte do jogo. Sirius andava cada dia mais isolado, se afastando de Lena que queria saber todos os seus segredos. Lena por sua vez tremia em pensar que amanhã iria ter que ficar com seu pior inimigo.

Sophia e Remo haviam se afastado dos outros e passaram os dias passeando pelos jardins e praças. James e Lily haviam passado cada dia mais tempo juntos, rindo e conversando. Nenhuns dos dois percebiam que a cada momento ficavam mais dependentes um do outro.

*

Lena olhava para frente aguardando Sirius sair do banho, ela ia descobrir os segredos daquele maroto antes que acabasse o tempo do jogo. Estava deitada na cama dele, usando apenas um biquine curto e os cabelos soltos.

Sirius saiu do banho apenas com a toalha enrolada ao corpo e encontrou Lena sorrindo para ele. Aquilo não ia acabar bem, pensou o maroto.

- O que queres Lena? - perguntou olhando para corpo dela

- O que achas? - sorriu a menina - Vamos nós diverti hoje Sirius - se levantou e foi até o maroto que estava animado com o novo joguinho - o que você quer?

- Que me beije - pediu ele, e Lena sabia que ele não mentia.

Quando os labios de ambos se tocaram, a garota esqueceu seu brilhante plano e se entregou a paixão ao lado do maroto.

- Anda logo Lily - pediu James animado - não vamos chegar lá hoje

- Nem todo mundo tem pernas enormes - comentou a ruiva que ofegava pela caminhada - e nem é um astro do quadribol

- Você que é muito sendentaria - sorriu ele lhe estendo as mãos - vou te ajudar a subir essas pedras.

James ajudava a ruiva a subir as pedras enquanto escutava as reclamações de cansaço da menina.

- Sabe Lily aprecie a vista - moreno mostrou a volta. Era uma bonita montanha coberta pela neve cheia de arvores, mas que o fundo podia escutar o barulho do mar. E era para ver esse mar incrivelmente verde que James levava a garota - logo vamos fazer a curva e veja o mar - apontou para imensidão lá embaixo do costão - eu amo esse lugar

- É lindo - concordou ela - muito lindo.. - a ruiva começou a rumar mais para borda do costão e sentiu o garoto se sentar ali perto e acompanhou

- Mas nunca foi tão lindo quando hoje - comentou ela a encarando - apesar de você estar no meu corpo perfeito e eu num melhor ainda

A menina começou a rir e os dois corpos começaram a se aproximar.

- Obrigada

- Pelo que? - pergunto ele confuso - eu que tenho que agradecer pela chance de trégua

- Eu? Por tudo - ela riu baixinho - nunca pensei em falar isso. Mas estou amando essas férias

- Que bom - sorriu ele - Então esta com você - o garoto se levantou e olhou para uma Lily pasma - pega pega ruiva e esta com você - a garota se levantou e saiu correndo atrás do moreno - nunca pensei que veria essa cena Lilian Evans correndo atrás de James Potter - riu ele diminuindo o ritmo

- Peguei - se jogou em cima dele. O casal rolou pelo chão e ficaram se encarando um bom tempo antes de cairem na gargalhada.

*

Sophia e Remo estavam num shopping fazendo um programa tipico de um casal trouxa. Irem ao cinema. Remo se sentia relaxado ao lado da loira que andava empolgada para todos os lados obsvervando e comentando admirando cada objeto trouxa.

- O que será isso? - apontou - Parece uma caixa igual aquela da casa do James

- Isso é uma mini TV - falou Remo

- Ah que legal, eu quero uma - entrou na loja puxando Remo e foi até uma atendente - eu quero uma daquela dali rosa

- Infelizmente não temos uma rosa - disse a atendete lhe encarando, Remo tinha a impressão que qualquer coisa que pedirem ia ficar percebe que não havia na loja

- Vamos embora Sophia - pediu o maroto - eu lhe compro um sorvete

- Ok então, mas eu queria uma rosa - falou tristimente - meu pai é trouxa e nunca sei nada deles

- Ele não quis que você participasse do mundo dele. E seu mundo é mais divertido

- Aham - concordou ela - nele que tenho você - e deu um selinho no novo namorado - que tal aquele sorvete?

O ultimo dia da prova do jogo amanheceu. Lily e James acordaram destrocados, Sirius já conseguia mentir algumas coisas, Sophia também não tinha mais prova a cumprir e Rabicho já havia voltado e sumido mais uma vez.

- Lena só falta você beijar seu maior inimigo - falou James animado por ser de volta um homem e não um homem num corpo feminino - quem é esse ser?

- Ninguém - exclamou pela primeira vez a menina num tom frio

- Ninguém? Conta outra - comentou Remo, Sirius não parecia muito animado com a prova da garota

- E só que..

- Conta logo Lena - pediu Lily - quem sabe eles sabem um jeito de te deixar sem cumprir a prova

- Concordou com a Lily - falou Sophia

- Meu pior inimigo é Lestrange - contou para os marotos corando - nós namoramos um tempo atrás

- Namoraram? - perguntou Sirius perplexo - Quando?

- Eu estava no terceiro ano e ele..

- No ultimo - completou Remo - o que aconteceu? Não adianta negar - cortou antes da Marlene falar algo - eu sei que aconteceu algo

- Eu estava fascinada com alguém mais velho me dar atenção, Sophia tinha um rolinho com um garota da corvinal na epoca, Lily tinha James e Snape correndo atrás dela direto e eu ainda era o patinho feio naquela epoca..

- E ele não achava - falou James e logo afirmou: - e vocês sairam - a morena concordou - você não era patinho feio na epoca, só que você era distante de mais e todo os garotos tinham medo de se aproximar

- Isso é verdade - concordou Sirius que estava irritado - você nunca foi um patinho feio

- Mas nunca tinha sido convidada para sair - riu ela com tristeza - e como falaram aceitei. Ele foi maravilhoso, me levou para uma festa e ficou do meu lado direto - ela se mexeu desconfortavelmente - e depois me levou para um lugar isolado, ficamos só nós dois lá e você podem imaginar o que aconteceu

- ELE TE ESTRUPOU? - berrou Sirius idginado - EU VOU MATAR ELE

- Sirius..

- Você esta livre da prova - falou James - e você Sirius se acalma, não vai mudar os fatos

- Desculpa - falou o maroto - eu tenho que acerta umas coisas o marido da minha prima - e aparatou

- Eu vou atrás dele - falou James que apartou em seguida

- Otimo - resmungou Remo - vocês três querem chá?

Sirius chegou em frente a casa da sua prima e encarou a massão dos Lestrange, como qualquer casa de uma familia tradicional, transbordava dinheiro por onde se via.

- Almofadinhas - pediu James o encarando - nós vamos lá

- Pensei que ia me impedir

- Lena é minha amiga - respondeu James - mas pode deixar que o primeiro soco é todo seu

- Perfeito - apontou a varinha para a garganta é berrou - LESTRANGE, RODOFO LESTRANGE

- Ora ora se não é o Black deserdado e o Potter amante de trouxas - comentou Bella andando ao lado do marido - qual a honra da visita?

- Assuntos que não te interessam Bella - comentou Sirius frio - eu tenho um acerto de conta com seu marido

- E o que seria? - perguntou o comensal ainda escondido de trás da muralha de proteção

- Um acerto de conta no nome de Marlene Mckinnon - respondeu Sirius o fusilando - desca e vamos encarar isso como homens

- Não sabia que você já tinha sido promovido a homem - exlamou Bella - pensei que ainda continuava um chimpazé

- Igual a você priminha?

- Seu...

- A briga é com seu marido hoje - respondeu Sirius encarando Rodolfo - vai descer ou não?

- Não - respondeu ele - não vou discutir com dois idiotas. Vamos Bella

- Sabe Lestrange - comentou James se metendo - eu pensei que você era mais corajoso. Mas percebi que morre de medo para perde para o Sirius aqui - sorriu - afinal e ele que sua mulher preferia estar casada - olhou para o amigo - Vamos embora daqui, não vale a pena gastar nosso tempo com eles. Ele já tem castigo suficiente sendo casado com a Bella que o trai com Voldemort

- Você tem razão Pontas - concordou Sirius - não vou perder meu tempo com fracassado

- Fracassado? - berrou Lestrange saindo um pouco da grade de proteção o suficente para Sirius se aproveitar e lançar um feitiço

- Se não achavas que não era antes. Agora vai ter certeza - falou o maroto alegre e olhou para prima - parece que você vai ter que se contentar com seu lord porque seu marido nunca mais vai conseguir fazer nada, priminha.

*

Sirius chegou com raiva na casa dos Potter e sobe que Lena estava no quarto e caminhou até lá.

- Desculpa Lena - falou baixinho ao pé da porta, sabia que a morena estava o escutando - eu estou ainda devendo um soco no Lestrange. Mas ainda estou defendo um pedido para sair atrasado desde o dia que te vi pela primeira vez. Eu sempre quis te chamar para sair, desde do primeiro dia naquela aula de herbologia que largamos aquelas plantas para pegar o Snape - sorriu triste - mas tinha medo de receber um não. Sair com muitas mulheres para um dia eu chegar a sua altura.

A porta se abriu e Lena encarou Sirius e sorriu

- Se isso for uma declaração esta muito ruim

- Eu não me declaro Mckinnon - sorriu o maroto - mas outras coisas eu faço e muito bem - e a beijou.

*

Lilian estava sentada na varanda da casa dos Potter terminará de ler uma carta empolgada de Alice narrando o namoro perfeito com Frank e agora olhando para as flores. Sentiu quando James sentou do seu lado e sentiu o coração se acelerar.

- Minha mãe adorava flores - comentou - a Petunia nunca deixou plantar depois que ela se foi

- Se depender de mim Lily você vai sempre ter tudo que quiser - se levantou e foi até as rosas pegando a mais vermelha - se queres uma rosa aqui esta - e a entregou

- Obrigada, é linda - falou corando a perceber o olhar penetrante do moreno

- Eu adoro seus olhos - riu quando ela ficou vermelha - mas amo quando fica assim

- Um pimentão? - riu ela.

- É sério - sorriu ele - eu amo tudo em você ruiva. Até quando brigas comigo, quando me critica ou apenas como agora que estamos em momentos de paz. Eu acho que poderia suporta viver sem você. Posso não ter seu coração, mas pelo menos acho que amigos nós somos agora. Desde o primeiro dia que te vi, me senti estranho, acho que foi por isso que nunca dei uma chance o Snape, ele já a tinha e eu não - e sem esperar qualquer resposta de um ruiva em choque, sorriu - Mas o que acha de ir comigo dar uma volta no jardim, provavelmente tem alguma flor que podes plantar

A ruiva apenas concordou, não sabia o que falar com aquela declaração inesperada. E nem entendia porque ela havia gostado tanto de saber daquilo tudo.

As férias passaram numa tranquilidade, todos os dias os marotos e as meninas saiam para um programa diferente, variando de trouxa a bruxo. Assistiram um jogo de quadribol no qual Marlene elogia os jogadores e Sirius reclamava dizendo que era muito melhor. Comeram em muitos lugares diferentes no qual Peter se lambuzava quando aparecia.

No ultimo dia de férias iam passar no parque de diversão que estava estalado na cidade vizinha da casa dos Potter. O grupo bruxo se dividiu, Peter ao chegar no local aparatou para sua proxima missão, ele não poderia fracassar novamente. Remo e Sophia por sua vez resolveram sair de perto do outros quarto e irem ver alguns shows.

- Quem diria que nosso monitor certinho ia namorar - falou Sirius

- Quem diria que ele ia sair de fininho para se agarrar com alguém - concordou James

- Que orgulho - falaram os dois marotos juntos animados

- Então quando os dois papais ai pararem de ser orgulharem podemos irmos nós divertimos? - perguntou Lena antes que um dos protetasse devido o uso da palavra "pais", Lena continuou - Já sei vamos no castelo do terror

- Para que? Sabemos que não existe aquilo que eles mostram - exclamou Lily confusa

- Mas Sirius sente medo - sorriu James animado

- Exatamente - concordou a morena.

No castelo do terror. Os amigos andavam em dois pequenos grupos. Os primeiros a entrar foram Sirius, que alegava não ia sentir medo, e Marlene super empolgada.

Dentro do castelo, a cada monstro que passava Sirius não ligava, aqueles monstro não era legais o suficiente para ele ficar com medo. Marlene estava a cada segundo mais braba.

- O que foi morena?

- O que foi? - exclamou ela irritada - você era para estar berrando

- Eu tenho uma ideia para você berrar - sorriu ele - e garanto que vamos mais preferir esses berros

- Bebeu Black?

- Não - sorriu maroto - mas prefiro fazer outras coisas nos escuro - e a beijou - o que acha?

- Você ainda pergunta - e ela o agarrou.

*

Sophia e Remo assistiam uma peça de circo, cheia de palhaços e comendo algodão doce. O casal ria animiados.  
- Senhora e senhores - falou o palhaço - preciso de dois ajudantes - Sophia mesmo com os protestos*

Sophia e Remo assistiam uma peça de circo, cheia de palhaços e comendo algodão doce. O casal ria animiados.

- Senhora e senhores - falou o palhaço - preciso de dois ajudantes - Sophia mesmo com os prostestos do Remo levantou os braços - Aquele casal ali, a loirinha e o loiro - Remo se sentiu corar mas foi arrastado pela namorada - Vamos apladir nossos ajudantes

- Eu não vou gostar disso - comentou Remo

- Eu vou amar - retrucou Sophia - você é muito triste Remo, tens que arriscar mais, animar mais

- A garota tem razão - falou o palhaço - vocês dois vão se vestir de palhacinhos e vamos criar um casamento de palhaços - e virou para a loira - mas durante o casamento você vai entrar em trabalho de parto e vai nascer uma pessoa fantasia de bicho e ai acabou a parte de vocês - e emburrou para o camarim.

*

- James, você esta fazendo isso errado - comentou Lily rindo vendo o maroto que não havia deixado ela pedalar dando voltas com o pedalinho

- Esta tudo sobre controle Lily - respondeu ele - só tenho que descobrir como isso anda para frente - falou mexendo no volante - prefiro muito as vassouras.

- Elas são muito mais dificies - retrucou a ruiva - deixa eu tentar

- Não senhora - os dois ficam disputando o volante - Lily senta você vai cair

- Não, você vai se levantar e sair dai e eu vou dirigir

- Nada disso - a garota não escutou o maroto e o emburrou fazendo ambos caindo no meio do lago - aai esta frio

- Então pegue um pouco mais de água - falou James tacando agua nela que começou a retrucar. O casal de "amigos" ficaram ali rindo e brincando na água. do Remo levantou os braços - Aquele casal ali, a loirinha e o loiro - Remo se sentiu corar mas foi arrastado pela namorada - Vamos aplaudir nossos ajudantes  
- Eu não vou gostar disso - comentou Remo  
- Eu vou amar - retrucou Sophia - você é muito triste Remo, tens que arriscar mais, animar mais  
- A garota tem razão - falou o palhaço - vocês dois vão se vestir de palhacinhos e vamos criar um casamento de palhaços - e virou para a loira - mas durante o casamento você vai entrar em trabalho de parto e vai nascer uma pessoa fantasia de bicho e ai acabou a parte de vocês - e emburrou para o camarim.

*

- James, você esta fazendo isso errado - comentou Lily rindo vendo o maroto que não havia deixado ela pedalar dando voltas com o pedalinho  
- Esta tudo sobre controle Lily - respondeu ele - só tenho que descobrir como isso anda para frente - falou mexendo no volante - prefiro muito as vassouras.  
- Elas são muito mais dificies - retrucou a ruiva - deixa eu tentar  
- Não senhora - os dois ficam disputando o volante - Lily senta você vai cair  
- Não, você vai se levantar e sair dai e eu vou dirigir  
- Nada disso - a garota não escutou o maroto e o emburrou fazendo ambos caindo no meio do lago - aai esta frio  
- Então pegue um pouco mais de água - falou James tacando agua nela que começou a retrucar. O casal de "amigos" ficaram ali rindo e brincando na água.

O casamento palhaço era algo sem pé e cabeça. Remo estava se olhando com aquela fantasia idiota e quando Sophia pulava do seu lado animada fazendo caretas e emburrando uma barriga falsa.

- Remo Remo vai nascer - ela abertou a barriga - justo no nosso casamento.

- Pois é - falou Remo emburrado

- Fala que ama seu idiota - mandou o palhaço - e a ajuda para nascer logo a crinça

- Eu sei - falou Remo - Eu te amo loirinha, agora vamos fazer esse parto

- Isso - comemorou o palhaço

- Eu estou encharcada e com frio - reclamou a ruiva tentando espremer o cabelo

- Vamos achar algum brinquedo para acabar com isso - olhou em volta - vamos na montanha russa

- Vamos - concordou ela animada

*

Peter estava tremendo olhando para o que devia fazer. Ele cometeria a maior traição. Mas era necessário. Pegou o capuz negro e guiou os comensais até o local dos Potter e os deixou lá. Agora era só esperar.

*

No fim da noite, James e Lily voltavam do parque com um saco de pipoca e um bichinho de pelúcia nas mãos, o maroto tinha conseguido para a ruiva. Sophia e Remo já o esperavam, ambos ainda possuia roupas de palhaço. Sophia gostara tanto na brincadeira que fez Remo ser todos os personagens possiveis.

- Alguém viu Sirius e Marlene? - perguntou James

- Nós - respondeu Remo - eles foram expulsos por estarem err..

- Fazendo projetinhos de Black e Mckinnon no castelo do terror - falou Sophia - parece que um garotinha pegou eles no ato e chamou todo mundo para ver

- A cara deles - falou James - vamos nos encontra-los e vamos para casa.

*

James se levantou com uma sensação ruim e foi para sala. Lá se sentou e olhou para o teto. O maroto escutou um barulho na cozinha e resolveu investigar. Foi com passos calmos e confiantes até o local do barulho. Pegou a varinha e apontou para frente.  
O moreno sentiu alguém se mexer rumo a porta. Aguardou um pouco e esperou a pessoa ultrapassar a porta e colocar a varinha na garganta do invasor.

- Ja-james - gaguejou a ruiva assustado olhando para ele

- Lily - suspirou - desculpa, pensei que era algum invasor

- Sem problemas - sorriu ela meio vazilante - Tudo bem?

- Claro - respondeu ele meio aerio - só com uma sessão ruim. Não consigo dormi

- Nem eu - falou ela

- O que acha de ir ver as estrelas Lily? Lá no jardim

- Eu adoraria

James acordou assustado com barulho de assas. O sol forte batia contra seu rosto e um peço extra estava em seu corpo.  
- Lilian - chamou ele - acorda, já amanheceu

-aaah - bocejou ela - desculpa - falou corando saindo do abraço do maroto

- Sem problemas - sorriu ele e viu uma coruja se aproximando - descobrir a origem do barulho

A coruja negra pousou no chão largou uma carta do ministerio na frente do jovem Potter e saiu voando. James abriu a carta com certo medo, receber cartas do ministerio nunca era algo bom.  
Lilian obsvervou o moreno ficar palido a cada frase que lia e algumas lagrimas escorriam de seus olhos.

- James? - perguntou assuatada

- Eu eu - ele balançou a cabeça - não pode, não pode. Eles me prometeramm.

- James quem prometeu? - perguntou a ruiva cada vez mais assustada

- Meu pais - respondeu ele em choque

Lily abaixou e pegou o envelope e leu.

_"Caro senhor Potter..  
Infelizmente durante essa madrugada houve uma série de ataques de comensais. A casa de verão dos seus pais foi atacada e todos que ali habitam foram mortos.__  
Meus pesamos__  
Chefe dos auror"_


	16. Chapter 16

Part 16

- James - falou Lily com lagrimas.

- Não pode - tremeu o maroto - Lily...

A ruiva chegou perto do garoto e o abraçou.

*  
Rabicho chegou na casa dos Potter e encontrou Sirius num canto olhando a janela, Lena na cozinha com Sophia fazendo um chá, Remo escrevendo uma carta.

- Oi - exclamou Peter sem olhar ninguém nós olhos - cadê o Pontas?

- No quarto - respondeu Remo - eu já estava mandando uma carta para você

- Er.. escutei que havia acontecido algo no caminho - Peter se virou para Sirius - Almofadinhas?

- Não adianta, ele não esta falando com ninguém - Remo olhou para o amigo - Ele também perdeu os pais.

*  
James estava sentando na cama de seus pais olhando em volta. Lagrimas caiam dos seus olhos. Lily o observava da porta. Ela conhecia muito bem aquele sentimento, ser sentir abandonada, traída pelo mundo. Mas não conseguia não sofrer junto. Ela se sentia o coração apertava só de olhar o moreno ali.

- James - chamou a ruiva - e melhor nós sairmos daqui. E pior ficar aqui

O garoto se levantou sem emitir nenhum protesto, parecia não saber o que fazer. "Perdido", pensou a Lilian.

- James você tem que reagir - pediu ela o guiando até o quarto do garoto. Seu coração se aqueceu a entrar naquele lugar que tinha uma foto de todos juntos na cabeceira, uma foto de muito tempo atras.

- Para que? - perguntou ele tristemente - ninguém vai sentir minha falta

- Eu vou - respondeu ela o encarando nos olhos - eu vou Potter - afirmou assustada. Até aquele momento não tinha percebido como ele era importante para ela.

- Você estaria melhor sem eu - respondeu ele - você tiraria a pedra do seu caminho. Eu sei que sempre sou um idiota, mas eu só queria chamar sua atenção

- E você sempre chamou - concluiu ela - e não estaria melhor sem você. Agora banho Potter. Te espero lá embaixo - antes de sair deu um beijo no rosto no garoto que o encarava meio em choque

*  
Lena colocou uma xocara de chá na frente de Sirius que nem virava o rosto para ver quem havia se aproximado.

- Sabe Black - comentou a morena - eu vou te dar um presente

- Podes devolver meus pais? - questionou ele - não então se manda

- Que mal educado - respondeu ela segurando a irritação - mas mesmo assim aqui esta seu presente - e o beijou forçando uma reação dele que não tardou a aparecer - se quiser mais, sai da depressão, senhores Potter não iam querer você assim

*

O cemitério estava cheio de pessoas em vestes pretas. O céu estava nublado e um vento forte soprava. James olhava para onde seus pais haviam acabado de ser enterrados, jogou rosas sobre o local e começou a se afastar.

- Ora ora se não é órfão Potter - debochou Lucio Malfoy - daqui a pouco todos os Potter irão morrer

- Será que o Jamezito vai implorar como os papais? - riu Belatriz - Foi tão bom ver a sua mãe morrer

- Garanto que vai ser melhor eu te mantando - falou James avançado para cima dos dois.

- Não - falou Remo o segurando, junto com outros amigos da grifinória como Frank e Paul - Não vale a pena

- O que foi Jamezito? - riu Bella - vai chorar?

- ME LARGA - berrou James tentando se soltar. Mas antes que qualquer pessoa fazer algo Sirius já havia avançado para cima do Malfoy o socando.

- Só não te bato porque é mulher priminha - respondeu Sirius sendo segurando.

- Mas eu posso - respondeu Lily dando um tapa - Não precisa me segurar. Já acabei

- Que orgulho de você Lilian - respondeu Lena abraçando a amiga

Quando os Malfoy e Lestrange sumiram dali. Todos se afastaram. James rumou para um banco perto do lago. Lily o seguiu e  
sentou do seu lado e o abraçou.

*

Remo e Sophia estavam abraçados embaixo de uma arvore olhando os amigos.

- Sabe Remo - falou Sophia - você foi uma das melhores coisas que aconteceram para mim - Remo ficou vermelho - Você fica lindo  
assim

- Er..Obrigada

- Promete para mim Remo - pediu a loira - que nunca mais vai deixar de buscar a felicidade e fazer o que quer? - Remo a encarou surpreso - promete?

- Prometo - e a beijou

*

Rabicho escutou o barulho. O som simbolizava o inicio do ataque ao fim dos Potter. Olhou para os lado, e pode visualizar os comensais começando aparecer e atacar a todos. Transformou-se em rato e foi atrás da sua vitima destinada: Paul. E depois sumiria dali

*

- Que barulho foi esse? - perguntou Lily olhando para trás

- Parece uma batalha - respondeu James - vai embora Lily. Agora - mandou ele antes de rumar para batalha.

- Se ele acha que vou ficar aqui esta muito enganado - comentou Lily rumando para batalha também

*  
Lena apontava a varinha com as mãos tremendo. Ela nunca havia gostado de defesa contra arte das trevas. Sempre forá melhor em transfigurações. E agora ali aquela materia irritante era fundamental para se manter viva.

- Crucius - mandou o comensal em sua direção. Lena se desvio para o lado e o atacou com uma azaração. Mas quando livrava de um apareceia mais 2.

- Avada Ke..

- Estupefase - berrou Sirius - Deixe ela a briga de vocês e comigo priminhos

- Primos? - questionou Lena confusa

- Malfoy's - sorriu ele - bom era os Malfoy's - comentou quando duas pessoas aparataram - agora sobrou apenas 3 idiotas

- Esse é meu vira lata - sorriu Lena vendo seu cachorrinho se livrando de todos comensais que chegavam.

*

Sophia viu Remo sendo cercado por comensais e correu para ajuda-lo. Ela não admitia que alguém ferisse ele pelas costas. Ela iria impedi-los. Viu um dos encapuçados mirar a varinha para o maroto, não pensou e apenas agiu. Tacando-se na frente do raio verde. Ao contraio que todos falaram sua vida não passou na sua frente, ela apenas lembrou do rosto do seu amigos e tudo sumiu.

*  
Lilian viu sua amiga caindo no meio da batalha e berrou seu nome. Mas ela não parou e continuo lá.  
"não" pensou "por favor não"  
A ruiva correu em direção da loira. Quando sentiu um calor sobrenatural correr pelo seu corpo e uma dor explodir por cada um dos seus muculos. Sentia como se mil facas a perfurasse. Aquilo doía muito. Sentiu seu corpo se contorcer. Não sabia quando tempo passava ali, mas as dores não diminuíam. Sua mente se desligava, seus olhos estavam vermelhos, seu ouvido só escutavam risos, suas juntas estavam se contorcendo, seus músculos tremiam, sua pele queimava.

- Deixa ela em paz - escutou uma voz masculina próxima.. parecia ser do Potter - Seu problema é comigo

- Não - riu a voz - meu problema é com todos os sangue ruins - escutou um barulho de feitiço - e de traidores de sangue Potter  
A mente de Lilian apagou quando a luta explodia em sua volta.

*

- Acorda Lilian - pediu Lena chorosa - por favor você também não

- L-lena? - sua garganta doia, estava seca

- ELA ESTA VIVA - berrou a morena para alguem

- Graça a merlin - falou Alice - vou ajudar o Frank a levar as pessoas para o hospital

- Claro - concordou Lena - vou levar a Lily para casa dos Potter

- Lena - tentou Lily tentando abrir os olhos - Sophia?

- Li - chorou a amiga - ela morreu. E não foi a unica, Paul também.

- E os marotos? - perguntou a ruiva querendo saber de um garoto especifico

- No hospital. Vamos Li, você precisa descanar - a morena aparatou com ela daquele inferno

*

-Por favor Lena, me deixa ir - pediu Lily se mexendo na cama. Ela não sentia mais cansada. Na verdade, se sentia muito bem e renovada. A dor no seus músculos passaram quase na hora com a poção feita por Hermes.

- Não Lilian - respondeu Lena - no máximo que vais poder ir é no enterro deles.

- E obvio que eu vou - respondeu a ruiva na mesma hora - eu ainda não acredito que a Sophia se foi

- Nem eu - concordou a morena

- Por favor lena - pediu - eu preciso ir vê-lo. Você mesmo disse..

- Que James te salvou - cortou Lena - sim ele se meteu e lutou. Não sei direito os detalhes, mas Sirius esta lá com ele. E Remo ajudando a senhora Grennage. Para de me olhar assim ruiva

- Deixa Lenazinha por favor

- OK - se rendeu - mas só porque eu quero agradecer ele também

*

Lilian observava a porta do quarto onde se encontrava James sem ainda ter coragem de entrar. Era estranho como seu coração acelerava só por esta ali. Aquilo era loucura. Respirou fundo e entrou.  
O quarto era simples, branco e arejado. Na cama o maroto repousava de olhos fechados e a ruiva contatou que ele estava dormindo. A menina sentou ao lado do garoto e ficou o observando. Até o inicio daquele ano o odiava, depois o aturou por algumas ocasiões, devido a loirinha teve que viajar para casa dele, viraram amigos e agora ela estava apaixonada. Aquilo era muito idiota.

- Lilian - gemeu o moreno sem acorda

- Estou aqui James, estou aqui - falou pegando na mão do maroto. Não sabe quando tempo estava ali, mas foi suficiente para que ele acordava.

- Li?

- Oi James - sorriu ela feliz - fico feliz que esteja bem

- Eu também - riu ele - mas você não devia estar em casa repousando? - perguntou com tom de reprovação na voz

- Talvez - deu de ombro - eu preciso ir - falou envergonhada com a intensidade daquele olhar castanho esverdeado

- Uma pena - respondeu ele se aproximando - Tchau Li - e deu um selinho na garota em choque - fico feliz de poder salvar a  
sua vida  
- Como? - questionou confusa. Mas o maroto já havia voltado a dormi com grande sorriso no rosto.

*  
Remo olhava para o céu lembrando os dias que passou do lado da loirinha. Ele nunca ia esquecer dela, ele sempre ia ama-la. Ia acabar Hogwart e ia embora estudar como os planos que tinha feito com Sophia. Remo não ia mais conseguir sorri como antes.

Peter por sua vez não conseguia olhar nos olhos dos amigos, mas mesmo assim continuava a contar informações para Lord Voldemort. Infelizmente não havia mais como voltar a trás.

*

Lena guardava os pertences de Sophia numa mala para mandar para mãe da menina.

- Você não devia estar fazendo isso - comentou Sirius olhando a morena da porta

- Alguém precisava. Remo esta quase se matando - suspirou - e a Lily pela primeira vez na vida esta conversando com James sem pressão

- Mas você devia deixar que fizesse

- Não precisa - falou tentando segurar as lagrimas que mesmo assim escorriam pelo seu rosto - O que foi Sirius? - perguntou  
quando o maroto segurou as suas mãos e se colocou na sua frente

- Estou apenas devolvendo - e a beijou - vamos para meu quarto? Prometo que estou apenas começando - e a beijou de novo  
- Por favor, vai ser bom para nós dois, ambos tristes, solitários, com corações feridos, merlin.. me sinto a Dumbledore falando assim todo culto. Que horror.. Vamos Lenazinha  
- Cala boca Black e me beija logo - reclamou ela.  
- E para já - e a beijou

*

Lilian acordava todos os dias cedo para ir visitar James, era um jeito de se animar e não ficar chorando pela amiga. Os dois passavam horas conversando e se divertindo. A cada minuto que a ruiva passava ao lado do maroto percebia que não havia como mudar mais aquilo.

Os dois vieram erraram nos últimos anos. James sempre querendo chamar a sua atenção da forma errada, sempre brigando com Snape por ele ter sua companhia e James não, sempre querendo chamar atenção dos pais que viviam viajando a trabalho ou apenas não conhecendo os limites.

Ela por sua vez sabia que não deviam ter julgado alguém sem conhecer. Desde que entrara naquele trem achou os marotos metidos e isso concretizou no castelo com suas brincadeirinhas infantis. Mas o que ela não percebia que eles não eram maus, apenas queria atenção. Remo por ser lobisomem encontrou naquele grupo amigos para todas as horas, James e Sirius uma maneira de ganhar atenção que não recebiam em casa. E ela, Lilian, só conhecia a fachada daquele grupo. Naquele ano conheceu quem realmente eram. Ela devia ter dado chance do mesmo jeito que deu para todos os outros.

- O que estas pensando Li? - perguntou o maroto

- Um pouco de tudo - respondeu ela sorrindo - Quando ganhas alta?

- Amanhã - sorriu ele - e como prometido vou te levar naquele jardim que te contei

- Vou comprar - respondeu ela rindo

- Pode mesmo - riu ele junto

*

- Não acredito que finalmente sai daquela coisa - riu James se jogando na grama - isso sim que é ar

- Você nem ficou tanto tempo assim - respondeu a ruiva se sentando ao lado dele - é realmente um lindo jardim

Na verdade era uma magnifico jardim. Cheio de tulipas, arvores com flores coloridas, laranjeiras, ipês, um grande lago com um barquinho. A ruiva estendeu a toalha do piquenique no chão ao lado deles e se virou para o moreno que parecia paralisado lhe olhando

- O que foi? - perguntou corando

- Você é linda Li - respondeu ele, colocando uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha da garota - tão especial, tão amiga, querida.  
Eu te amo Li

- Er...James

- Shii - falou ele baixinho se aproximando - me desculpa

- Pelo que?

- Por isso - e a beijou com todo amor que possuía.

Foi um beijo terno, carinho. Lilian não se viu recusando, na verdade passou os braços pelo pescoço do maroto na mesma hora que ele a puxava pela cintura para chegarem mais perto. O beijo foi se tornando mais urgente e o ar cada vez menos importante.

James se separou dela com uma grande sorriso, mas Lily percebia que naqueles olhos o medo.

- O que foi?

- Você não vai me bater, me xingar, me chamar de Potter..

- Ainda não Potter, quem sabe se você me beijar de novo eu tenho alguma ideia - falou ela envergonhada mas séria

- E uma honra senhorita Evans - e a beijou novamente – E agora?

- Ainda estou pensando – riu a menina

- Espero que continue pensando assim para sempre – sussurrou ele a encarando – Vem, vamos dar uma volta no lago naquele  
barco

- Nossa que coisa original

- Claro cada um tem seu conto de fada – sorriu o maroto lhe ajudando a levantar – e eu sou príncipe encantado mais estranho do mundo. Mas tenho a melhor princesa

*  
Com fim das férias o grupo voltou para o castelo de um jeito diferente. Remo se isolara, apenas estudava e respondia perguntas diretas. Aquela nova atitude era estranha para Sirius. Havia algum tempo que ele percebia cada vez maior distancia dele e nada conseguia mudar. Aquilo tudo piorou quando Voldemort sempre sabiam onde encontrar ele e ao James. A unica explicação era que alguém estavam os traindo. Peter por sua vez só fazia essas ideias contra Remo aumentar.

Sirius e Lena viviam um namoro a escondidas de todos se divertindo de ver todos querendo conquistar-los. Já James e Lily pareciam em eterna lua de mel.

*  
- Então foi isso que aconteceu Sev - falou Lilian olhando para o amigo - eu não sei quando e nem como direito quando percebi..

- Você já estava caidinha pelo Potter - cortou Severo - pensei que você não seria como as outras

- Nem eu - bufou ela - mas eu não conhecia o verdadeiro James e nem elas e nem você Sev conhecem. Espero que isso não muda nada entre nós

- Nunca - afirmou ele - sempre estarei com você Li. Prometo

- Sempre vais poder contar comigo Sev. Prometo - e os dois amigos se abraçaram firmando um acordo que no futuro seria a razão da vida do sonserino.

*

Lily não aguentava mais ver livros na sua frente, com as provas se aproximando, ela não achava tempo nem para dormi. A ruiva escutou um barulho e viu uma coruja deixar cair na sua frente uma rosa vermelha e um pergaminho  
- James - sorriu ela sem percebe abrindo o pergaminho

_"Lily meu amor  
Você já comeu hoje? Ou viu o dia lindo que esta fazendo lá fora?__  
Eu concordo em estudar, mas você esta ai a quase 15 horas. Deu por hoje não acha? Dormi, comer e se diverti é saudável e ajuda nas provas.  
Bom caso você ainda quera revisar agora, passo ai em 1 hora ou podes vim ao meu encontro.__  
Estarei no jardim com algumas comidas e um travesseio. Vou fazer você relaxar.  
Com amor,  
James"_

- Uma hora - pegou o livro e começou a ler mais animada que antes.

*  
A ruiva sentiu duas mãos lhe segurando e a virando. Sentiu quando foi beijada e mais nada importava. Como ela ficou idiota, pensou a ruiva.

- Cade meu livro James?

- Em descanso - respondeu - igual a você. Vamos - ele a pegou no colo

- Eu sei andar

- Mas você esta fraca. E o jardim fica do outro lado

Ao chegar no jardins do castelo, o casal se sentou de frente para o comidas em volta e a ruiva deitada no colo do moreno.

- Eu te amo - falou ele sorrindo - você não sabe como é importante para mim. Só tiro força para acorda porque sei que você vai estar aqui me esperando

- Eu também te amo - sorriu ela antes de ele se inclinar e beija-la

Bom, oooi gente, esse é o ultimo capitulo antes do epilogo. Gostaria de agradecer ao carinho de vocês. Antes de responder cada um, vou fazer propagandinha básica:

Nova fanfic James/Lily: OPS

Fanfic nova geração: The Secreto f power e The adventures of big family

E mais algumas outras, deem uma olhadinha no meu perfil. Espero vê-las em outras fanfic. Beijooos

Kait weasley – Sim James sofrendo :/

Emma Potter sim pecado mesmo

Mary and Gabi E.P.B.W – aai que bom que esteja gostando *-*


	17. Fim!

**Epilogo!**

Lena terminava de retorcar a maquiagem para poder se encontrar com Sirius. Os dois haviam combinado em irem juntos ao uma peça bruxa que ia ter ali perto.Já fazia um ano pós formatura. A morena ainda sentia falta da Sophia. Lily e James pareciam que nunca haviam brigaram na vida. Remo vivia viajando por todos os lugares aprendendo coisas. Alice e Frank estavam casados. E ela e o seu maroto viviam um caso desde sempre, apenas se curtindo.

- Anda logo Lena - pediu Lily - vamos chegar atrasadas

- Eles que nós aguardem

- Eles podem até nós aguarda. Mas a peça não - retrucou a ruiva - ainda temos que encontrar Alice antes ela diz que tem novidades.

- ok vamos pimentinha

*

- Alguém tem que estar passando informações sobre nós - falou Sirius

- Não acredito que nenhum dos marotos nós trairia

- Mas Pontas, você tem que admitir que Remo anda estranho

- Sim, até Peter voltou a andar mais com nós depois da convocação da ordem

- Eu adoro Remo, amo ele como um irmão - falou Sirius e James concordou - mas eu desconfio dele

- Bem eu não consigo acreditar nisso é o Aluado. Ele sempre odiou artes das trevas

- Mas muita coisa mudou desde a morte de Sophia

- Ora ora se não são os dois marotos fofocando

- Frank - sorriu James para o amigo - Alice

- Onde esta as meninas? Remo e Peter? - perguntou Alice

- Chegando - respondeu Almofadinhas - pelo menos espero que elas cheguem hoje ainda

- Olá Remo, Peter - cumprimentou Lily animada  
- Olá Lily - falaram ambos juntos e ex-monitor completou - cade a Lena?

- Chegando em grande estilo - apontou para onde ouvia uma salda de palmas

- Um Sirius em versão masculina - falou Remo quando os amigos riam. A morena vinha sendo carrega por dois homens num micro vestido vermelho.

- Sim - riu Peter - vamos entrar? - todos concordaram e seguiram até a mesa que se encontravam o resto do grupo

*

- Então Alice qual é surpresa? - perguntou Lena curiosa - estou quase morrendo aqui

- Você vai morrer no fim dessa noite morena - falou Sirius com voz baixa só para ela escutar - no meus braços implorando por mais

- Acho que vai ser ao contrario

- Isso é uma aposta? - ela piscou - Aceita - e a beijou. Os dois começaram a se empolgar no beijo.

- Sabe para alguém que estava curiosa muda de opinião muito rápido - riu Frank

- EU ainda quero saber - respondeu Lena se arrumando - mas não sou de ferro. Então?

- Eu estou gravida - falou Alice animada. E todos em volta comemoraram.

*  
- O que foi Li? - perguntou James assim que chegou em casa com Lily. Os dois viviam juntos a quase 2 meses

- Eu estava pensando - respondeu ela corando

- Você esta mentindo lírio - abraçou pela cintura a puxando para perto - eu te amo

- Eu sei - falou ela sorrindo e os dois se beijaram.

- Você pode confiar em mim, minha vida

- Er.. eu não sei como vai ser sua reação

- Então acho que eu vou te mostrar primeiro a minha surpresa - sorriu ele - Lembra a epoca do não ficou no passado ok? - passou a mão pelo cabelo nervoso

- O que você andou aprontando Potter?

- Potter? - riu ele - faz tanto tempo que não me chama assim

- Conta logo - cortou ela cruzando o braço

- Ok - pegou ela no colo - a surpresa esta lá dentro - carregou a mulher até o quarto principal - Abra - mandou apontando para porta e a colocando no chão

- Vamos ver - a ruiva abriu a porta e se encontrou num jardim, o mesmo jardim do primeiro beijo. Apenas com uma diferente em vez do lago havia a cama dos dois - James - olhou para trás e encontrou ajoelhado - casa comigo?

- Talvez - respondeu ela tentando segurar o choro de alegria - depende agora da sua reação

- Isso tem a ver com sua surpresa? - ela acenou - desde que não venha incluir o Snape num relacionamento a três não vais achar nenhum problema - garantiu

- Er..não é isso -a ruiva corou e colocou a mão na barriga - Alice não é a única que vai ser mãe

- Você? Você mãe? - ela acenou - Eu vou ser pai - sorriu animado - tenho que contar para o Almofadinhas, vou ser pai antes dele UUUHL - comemorou. Lily o olhava em choque - Ah esqueci de uma coisa

- O que? - perguntou ela confusa e meio chateada

- Isso - a pegou no colo e a girou. Parou de repetente - desculpa. Eu posso te girar sem causar nem problema para Harry?

- Harry? - questionou ela confusa, mas muito feliz

- Nosso filho - sorriu ele - Obrigado Lilian por me fazer a cada segundo o homem mais feliz do mundo

- Obrigada por me fazer a mulher mais feliz do mundo

- Eu te amo

- EU também - e o Maroto a beijou - Eu caso com você James

- Viu Harry? - falou para barriga - Sua mãe aprendeu dizer sim para mim

- Idiota - reclamou ela

- Só por você senhora Potter - e a beijou.

**fim!**

**Primeiramente obrigada a todos que leram, apoiaram a ideia e seguiram a historia. Agradeço também aquelas pessoas que comentaram e me deixaram motivada a continuar escrevendo ainda mais para vocês. **

**Como é o fim gostaria de feedback da historia para saber o que vocês acharam. E de muita importância para mim saber a opinião de vocês em cada fanfic que vocês leram minha. Pois só assim, poderei melhorar e escrever aquilo que vocês gostariam de ler.**

**Infelizmente esse acabou. Mas tenho outros projetos correndo e sempre aceito ideias para próximos. **

**Beijoos e obrigada**

Srta. Malfoy – obrigada pela explicação, mas esse não era meu intuito escrever sobre isso. Realmente não sabia de tudo que falasse ali.

Jandryce S - aaaai que bom que achasse ela é gostasse fico muito feliz, pena que esta no fim. Não flor, eles não aparecem juntos nessa fic, mas em outras minhas sim principalmente o casamento é dos dois e Eu gravida, como?. Não matei ninguém nem se preocupe hahaha. Eu morro de pena de matar um deles apesar de as vezes serem necessário. Se escrevesse a morte do peter deveria ganhar uma fic, porque ele devia sofrer muito.


End file.
